The Power of the Heart
by Skya
Summary: Adrianna ran away from home and joined the rogues, now many years later she returns home to find it brutally decimated. Will she be able to defeat the evil in the cathedral and will she be able to defeat her fears? Complete, positive critique is welcome
1. Prologue

The Power of the Heart

Prologue

_My name is Deckard Cain the Elder. I know of many myths and legends most of them grim and dismal but, there is but one though not easy to believe that tells of hope and love; of conflict and triumph though it may seem rather gloomy. My story begins quite some time ago in the small village of Tridosios. Tridosios was once part of a great and mighty kingdom called Khanduras located near the small village of Tristram, but the forces of evil had changed all that. My story is part of an even greater story, a long eternal story of good against evil. There is an ever-raging war between the burning hells and the high heavens. This dark war wages in the immortal plane; when this war falls on mortal ground it is called a "Sin War". _

_The burning hells were ruled by three prime evils known to mortal men as Baal, Lord of Destruction, Mephisto, Lord of Hatred, and Diablo, Lord of Terror. So there came to be a great revolution within the burning hells of which the Lesser Evils banished the three Prime Evils to the Mortal Realm. During the absence of the three brothers, Belial, the Lord of Lies and Azmodan the Lord of Sin, fought to claim ruler ship, all factions of Hell polarized between Belial and Azmodan while the forces of the High Heavens continually battered upon the very Gates of Hell. _

_The three Prime Evils roamed the Mortal Realm wreaking havoc among the Sands of the East. The Angels of the High Heavens allied themselves with a secretive group of Mortal Magi who called themselves the Horadrim. They quickly became adept at hunting demons. After decades of chaos, the Horadrim managed to trap the spirits of Mephisto and Baal in soul stones that would contain them for eternity, while Diablo escaped to the West. Baal was buried within a tomb in the Sands of the East, while Mephisto was trapped within the Eastern Jungles. The Horadrim eventually trapped Diablo within a soul stone as well and buried him deep within an abandoned cathedral._

_There he bides his time till he can be released to free his captive brothers and once again raise the flames of the Sin War to wreak terror upon the land once more. _

_The angels knew that Diablo might escape, so they gave the powers of Love, Friendship and Peace to three mortals who would be powerful enough to defeat Diablo should he escape. These three mortals were named "The Three Messiahs". The Horadrim then used their powers of the four elements to find five mortals who would be assigned to find the three Messiahs. Four would have the power of one element of their own; the powers of Earth, Air, Fire and Water. The other mortal would have the powers of all four elements. _

_This is where I come in. I often travel between the two villages of Tridosios and Tristram for the ancient cathedral was located between the two towns and I was currently staying in Tridosios and I realized that something horrible was happening to the Kingdom. _

_Perhaps now I should reveal who I really am. I am one of the last descendents of the ancient Horadrim, so naturally when the Evil began to escalate I began to realize that Diablo might have been released. Shortly after I came to this conclusion, a fierce warrior with the power to battle the monsters of Hell and guarding a mysterious past arrived. And this, my friends is where my story begins..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stood at the edge of a battlefield. This place had once been her home, now it was a desolate shadow of what it had once been. She had grown up here and had returned to find her family. Her name was Adrianna. A beautiful name by any standards but its beauty hid her true identity and purpose. She was a member of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. An ancient sisterhood made up of women from all over Sanctuary that was the name of her land. She had been sent to scout the evil within this area. Since this was the place she grew up, it was only natural that the council of Elders send her here. She had been somewhat reluctant to return but all that had changed when she arrived and had seen the devastated city that had once been her home.

Houses had been severely damaged, burned and ransacked. They had been burned to simple ashes, rusty hinges weakly held window shingles and doors. Abandoned doors with weapon marks and cuts, of unknown origin stood swinging in the wind. There was broken glass, dead bodies with scattered limbs and gruesome faces that held their dying throes. The trees lay decimated and broken covered with splattered blood and broken weapons. It was a horrific site. There was an incredible amount of blood everywhere. It was splattered on the buildings, on the bodies, and on the ground. On the ground lay puddles that reflected the sun, making the scene almost pleasant amidst the terror that wreaked the land. The stench of death befouled the air. The weapons of war had created this blood of countless thousands. Maggots and other such insects began the process of decomposition attempting to hide all evidence of the death around her, as the bodies lay there motionless. The battlefield it self, looked like a field of death. More bodies lay with festering wounds not made of human weapons. All plant life seemed to have been drained from the land and only brown brittle grass remained. There was so much blood, too much blood. There were bodies of young, old and even innocent children dead killed by the mysterious evil. She saw rotting corpses that looked like they'd been dead for weeks, covered in maggots and festering wounds.

Some unfortunate citizens hung from ropes tied to the dead trees. Their heads hung, the look on their faces seemed to show that they had looked terror in the eye and perhaps they had, dying at the sight of it. Out of respect, Adrianna used her dagger that she pulled from her belt, to cut down the people. They sagged and slumped against trees and the ground gracelessly. Other, more unfortunate bodies stood skewered on large pointed wooden poles, the poles running through their entire bodies. Adrianna shuddered at the thought and turned away. It was a futile attempt, as more bodies lay behind her. She was surrounded. Panic-stricken the world began to spin all reality seemed to blur before her eyes. She fought to keep her sanity and found more death. Not even the wars of the East had been this gruesome.

Among the dead she discovered the bodies of her dead parents. Ravaged with the pain that tore through her heart like a thousand knives, she could only but look towards the heavens and ask but why? Was this her punishment for leaving her home so long ago? Was she meant to feel this pain deeper than any she had ever felt?

_Running as fast as her legs could manage, she ran through the forest surrounding her village. She was of a young age, only thirteen and here she was prepared to leave all that she loved. Her parents had told her, that she was to marry a young boy, the son of the Blacksmith. She often dreamed of freedom, to be a warrior with the strength to defend her home. Her parents didn't see it this way. Convinced that she was far enough away, she slowed to a walk, facing east towards lands that held many mysteries. Taking a deep breath, she looked towards this new life with newfound excitement and it seemed that her life before was over. She had escaped…. _

A nearby noise jarred her out of her memories. She drew her weapon, a sturdy Rogue Short bow. It was her favourite of all bows, with a smooth wooden curved arc, with sturdy handgrips. She reached her arm up and pulled a feather tipped arrow from her quiver strapped to her back. She looked around; fully alert ready to release her rage upon the evil. A small animal came out from behind a small dying bush. The small animal appeared to be a small house cat. The cat was striped grey and black, a thin animal. It limped, dried blood stuck to the animal's matted fur. The cat limped up to her. Its sad, small green eyes looked up to her, almost as in looking for someone to save her. Adrianna knelt down, putting the arrow back in the quiver and putting the bow in its place fastened to her belt on her back. She reached down and picked up the small shivering kitten. This kitten seemed to give her hope that some could survive such a disaster, that maybe there was hope left here. She turned and walked towards the town. As she walked, she thought of this battle where the foe was invisible. She did not know what killed these innocent people, but it could not have been of this world. The wounds were extremely large as if a cleaver had sliced open their guts. A vision of her parents filled her mind. Tears came to her eyes. The cat snuggled in her arms, purring as if reassuring her. She hugged the little kitten. She decided then to take care of the little kitten as best she could and decided to call her, Hope.

Adrianna walked into town, where Agden's Inn was. Agden offered her a place to stay as he immediately recognized her. He was her closest friend when she was a child. She had had other friends, but they were all dead or plagued by all that had happened. As he tended to the kitten, he told her the grim story. The Kingdom had been overrun by demons. Many people where cut-down where they had stood. Those who took up arms had been killed or dragged away to become slaves or worse. The church at the end of town had been desecrated and was being used for dark rituals. Things got a lot worse. One night many children were taken by the screeching demons including the King's son Albrecht. The knights of the palace had tried to placate the King but sadly they had been forced to kill him. He scoured the village for his missing son and blamed innocent townsfolk for his disappearance and had them brutally executed. With his dying breath he had called down a curse that all his followers would serve him in darkness forever. The King had now risen from his eternal sleep and now commanded a legion of undead minions. The story Agden told seemed somewhat unbelievable. How could a dead man rise from the dead? He was a trusted friend. Was it possible that he had lost his sanity with all this death?

Adrianna decided it was best to let it drop for now. Instead, she turned her thoughts to the next day. Adrianna was going to explore the church and see if there was any way to stop the darkness. She felt like she had a mission to avenge the death of her family, but she did not know if she had the right, after all she had left them to find a greater life. She now watched Agden slowly get up and walk over to Tyrone a lonely drunken man who had lost to the darkness.

Laura stayed at her place behind the counter. The lanterns cast shadows around the room and gave it the appearance of a cozy home, despite the evil outside. Small, wooden, round tables with three wooden chairs each were neatly scattered around the room. A large stone fireplace lay by the south wall providing both light and heat to the main barroom, that had paneled wood on the walls. Agden was dressed in black pants and a beige shirt with a white apron tied around his waist. He was a thin, but tall man with unruly black hair cut close to his head. Laura was dressed in a blue dress that reached her ankles. She was shorter and had a little more weight to her. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a tight bun. To Adrianna their clothes seemed to be somewhat old, for they were torn and dirty. Months ago when the troubles had started many had left Khanduras in fear of the evil that had erupted there, now only a few brave caravans came once in a while to supply food and other supplies to the town. The couple looked as if they hadn't had much sleep lately and it was likely that they hadn't for fear that the demons might get them in their sleep. Dark patches under their eyes revealed that much to her. Agden and Laura looked more aged than other people their age. They were both twenty-six, though they looked forty. She had grown up with them and had great respect for them. Adrianna remembered back to a prominent moment from her past...

A depressing time for her, though things had been very different. Days filled with teachings from Deckard Cain and Lithious. Cain had taught them the myths and legends of the World. He had been to the East to the Deserts of Aranoch. He had traveled to the Zakarum Capital of Kurast, the ancient jungle city in Kehjistan and had even crossed the sea to the Twin Islands, the home of the amazons. It seemed to Adrianna, that Cain was hiding something though, perhaps a deep, dark secret. Adrianna had once asked him about the past of the Cathedral. It seemed to intrigue her somehow. It was beautiful with stain glass windows and elegant walls and furniture. There also seemed to be an air of mystery. He said it was old and there had been nothing interesting about it. He also told her that she did not need to know about the history of it. It was not important. He told her never to ask about the Cathedral ever again. She never did in fear of his rage. It was the only time she had ever seen him angry. Instead she focused on trying to learn the basics of healing. It never much interested her, though now that knowledge might be useful. Years passed and she had grown into a beautiful young lady. She was thirteen. Her parents called her to them one night and proceeded to tell her that she was betrothed to Derek Grishod, The Blacksmith's son. She would marry him in a few years. Though he was a nice person, she had never wanted to marry him. She felt her path was elsewhere and she knew that. So one clear cloudless night, she packed her belongings and disappeared into the forests. She disappeared, sure she would never return. Now here she was back in town and the memories came flooding back.

She ended up near the gates to the East where the Rogue Monastery was located. It was the biggest building she had ever seen. It was built as a fort protecting the Westlands. The monastery included an outer cloister that was abundant with gardens and a fountain made up of the three elder Rogues from long ago. There was the barracks and the jail that was used for storage and the occasional prisoner. The inner cloister was smaller and led to the cathedral that made the one in Tridosios pale in comparison. The stain glass windows rose high into the sky. Beyond this lay the catacombs where all the rogues of the past were buried. As far as she knew there were at least three levels. While wondering the huge expanse, she met a Rogue named Kashya, she was to be her best friend. She took her to meet one of the elders. She was questioned where she had come from. She refused to tell them. She eventually told them but this happened years later. The elder Akara, leader of the Rogues took her in and taught her the ways of the Rogue. She became part of the sisterhood. When the troubles in Khanduras began, the Elders sent Adrianna to investigate. Now here she was and she wasn't sure what she was doing.

Snapping out of her daydream, she looked around as Hope nudged her. The cat had been sitting on the table that she was sitting at. She noted Agden and Laura talking and hugging. They had been married for many years and though they looked so old and tired she could see the love between them. Since she was their friend they let her stay at their inn for as long as she wanted. That was very kind of them considering the situation they were in. Looking at Tyrone, Adrianna saw the man stagger out of the tavern holding a bottle of Ale. She remembered him too. He was always interested in nature. The children of the town always explored the forest. He seemed at that time to be a leader. Now she saw a shadow of a man that used to be something but was now reduced to a drunkard. What drove a man to drink? He was dressed much the same as Agden. He was also skinny but he was hunched over now. His dirty blonde hair was flat and wet. His face was a mess of sunken eyes and stubble from his beard. He did not much bother with his hygiene.

Derek had become a blacksmith like his father. Agden had told her that he was very good at weapon making. Lithious now owned a place of healing. Cain dwelled in the town square by the tainted well, when he was in town. He usually travelled to the neighbouring town of Tristram. The water, Adrianna noticed was a sickly yellow and smelled of raw sewage. On the outskirts of town, there was Alyssia the Witch who had a well-stocked shack just across the river. Agden had said that it was built seemingly over night. Adrianna decided that she didn't want to find out how fast it was built. Alyssia had arrived shortly after the cathedral had been taken over. Then there was Jillian and her grandmother, who suffered from delusions. Jillian was quite younger than Adrianna and was very pretty. Though she had once lived in Tristram, she had travelled to Tridosios to be with her grandmother. She helped Agden with his tavern as she had helped his brother Ogden. She owned a small house within the town.

Adrianna overcome with sleep decided to turn in for the night. She was depressed and worn out. She needed sleep. Travelling many days to reach her home from the Rogue Monastery was a very long, lonely and tiring trip, especially when you had to attack and fend off demons along the way. Tomorrow she would investigate as she was sent to do.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shone dimly into Adrianna's room the next morning. Today she would explore the cathedral and try to find the evil source that held this town in an iron grip. She got up and brushed her long brown, shiny hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Though she was a warrior, she did take good care of herself. A quick look in the mirror showed her that there were no dark circles under her beautiful brown eyes. She was tall and was a strong girl, trained in the many ways of the bow. She had fought many battles and had even helped fight in the Eastern Wars. Her battle scars were the only physical flaws on her body. She looked out at the grim horizon. The dark black clouds blocked out most of the light, which was the reason the room was so dim. The weather was always the same day after day, season after season. The world had certain paleness to it and all looked grey. It looked like it was held in an iron grip by some sinister evil. The once beautiful forests had now been reduced to a dead wasteland. Adrianna turned her attention to getting dressed in her brown leather armour. She wore good boots and held a good bow though it needed to be repaired. She realized that she might need better armour for her quest. She would visit Derek and get her bow repaired. She was not looking forward to meeting Derek as he had changed a lot.

She quickly dressed and headed over to Derek's. Derek was at the blacksmith shop when she arrived. He had never gotten married and Adrianna felt that she was responsible for that. Being with Derek wasn't her destiny and she wouldn't let guilt change that. She swallowed the nervousness she felt and stepped into the grungy old shop. The place was pretty old with the basic tools needed to make and repair weapons. It had not changed a bit. Derek looked up as she walked in. He seemed to recognize her for he gave her a grim but slightly angered look. She hadn't talked to him since she arrived and now he looked at her and she saw great pain mixed in with the anger. She could feel that guilt creeping back. She willed it back and walked towards Derek.

"Hello Derek" she heard herself say. He replied in an angered yet surprised tone,

"Well well, the spontaneous little girl returns. But what does she return to one must wonder?"

"I returned only because my order wished it to be. I am here only to investigate this evil and complete a personal quest. I must avenge the deaths of my parents". He looked at her with malice in his eyes.

"I am sure you care about your parents, just like when you left them so long ago", he said in a sarcastic tone. Adrianna shook with rage, but managed to contain it as she said,

"I left because I love them"

"That is not what they thought" he said as he turned to the weapon he had pulled from the forge still red-hot, causing sweat to pour down his forehead, she watched as he hammered, the muscles rippling through his shirt.

"Why did you come back? There is no place for you now. You gave that up when you broke your parent's hearts. They never recovered. I pray their tortured souls rest peacefully" he said. Tears swelled up in her eyes hearing this for the first time, she could do nothing to diminish his rage. He continued,

"It was your choice you were the one who left. You ran away from your destiny! You hurt us all. My father had planned the biggest wedding for us. He had it down to the very party afterwards. Then you left and his hopes and dreams were slashed to pieces" his deeply Irish accent seemed to be getting angrier with every word he spoke and she wondered if she should leave. Her bow needed to be fixed in the worst way. This was necessary.

"Bringing up the past will not change the present, which brings me to the reason I am here".

"Why are you here?" Derek asked. Adrianna presented her bow as she said,

"My bow needs to be repaired". Derek sharply took the bow from her and placed it on his workbench. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed only to be broken by a rough looking man wielding a beat up, war torn war hammer. He walked gruffly up to the counter shoving Adrianna aside with a well-shaped arm.

"Move over wench" he said. Adrianna fumed at being shoved aside as if she was nothing but dirt. Speaking annoyingly she said,

"I do not take well to men calling me such cruel names", she said narrowing her eyes at this strange new man. "I demand to know why such a rude man as yourself would bother such a quiet town".

"Um…excuse me woman but I have no need to answer to you, but if you must know I am here to eliminate the evil lurking beneath this town".

"You needn't bother. I am here to stop it!" she yelled. He looked at her and began to laugh hysterically.

"You defeat those evil demons ha. You better let a strong powerful man like me take care of it and you go tend to your housework", he laughed. Now the anger had boiled over and with an enraged roar to be envied by even the greatest of warriors she leaped up and tackled him to the ground.

"TEEEEEEEEEYAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa shit! What are you a madwoman?". Derek tried to pull her off the frenzied warrior. But it was no use. She grabbed the warrior's dagger from its hidden sheath on his forearm under the wrist plate and pointed it menacingly at his throat in a manner that could only say "move and you die".

"You take that back or I will show you what this woman can do!" she yelled. Due to his strong body he was able to heave her off him. She quickly leaped to her feet as he got up and pulled a dagger from a secret space in his leather boot. He lumbered towards her and she just barely managed to dodge his attack. She bent her arm and elbowed him in the small of the back as he moved past her. He fell to one knee as if in pain and he with a speed that she never imagined he could have, hit her in the back of the knee with his free hand. She fell and he moved to hold her down but she shoved the dagger up towards his throat as he pointed his dagger at her throat. He ruefully said,

"If your sword goes up, my sword goes down". She menacingly told him her view,

"If your sword goes down, my sword goes up". She realized that they were in a stand off. Neither of them could win. He must have realized this as well, as he pulled his dagger away and placed it back in his boot. He thrust his hand towards her. She menacingly took his offer and got up. She flipped the dagger she had in her hand so that she was holding the blade. She offered the dagger to him. He took it roughly, sheathing it in its sheath.

"I am a rogue for your information and we fought in the wars of the East so we know how to apprehend enemies."

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that" he said sarcastically.

"I'll forgive you...this time" she narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"I like your style of fighting woman. I propose we make an alliance".

"Well I don't think the female demons will like your anti-femine ways. I'd hate to see you killed because you're sexist." She smiled evilly.

"May I cut in? I will not tolerate fighting in my blacksmith shop. I ask you to take it outside".

"Very well. I have no further business with you until my weapon is repaired" she proclaimed turning on her heel and leaving the shop. The warrior nodded to Derek as he gave his weapon to Derek and stepped after the hot-tempered Rogue. Derek could only but shake his head as they walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what is your name?" Adrianna asked, "And how did you find out about Tridosios?"

"Well first of all, my name is Daniel and I used to live in the kingdom of Westmarch. Horrible things have happened there too. I discovered that the source of the evil is here and I want to put an end to the evil." Adrianna was confused. She couldn't figure out why she would forgive this man. He had insulted her and every woman warrior. Even worse he had insulted her very clan. She could not figure out any explanation.

He lived in the capital city of Westmarch and strangely their king had died as well; so all the evil was happening everywhere. Supposedly the source of the evil was Tridosios. Hmmm. She wondered if Cain would know something about this.

"Hey, what do ya know about that cathedral at the end of town?" The muscular and rather too confident warrior jarred Adrianna out of her thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh, it's been desecrated" she responded.

"Perhaps we should check it out. Ya know see if it is the source of the evil" he devised looking at her. She looked back at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Ok I will work with you on one condition. You do not make any attempts on my life and I won't make any on yours".

"Deal" he said as they shook hands on it. They grabbed each other's arms in a warrior welcome.

"Well come on, we must go see if our weapons are repaired" she said getting up and beckoning him to follow. He got up with a grunt and followed her.

"Well I see you both managed to live. That really surprises me", Derek said sarcastically and then chuckled.

"Yeah well you can't get rid of me that easily", she said annoyingly. She picked up her weapon and strung an arrow from her quiver and aimed it first at Daniel then at Derek and then quickly turned and fired the post of the door. The arrow hit its target dead on. She smirked in satisfaction, walked over pulled out the arrow and put it back in her quiver. The men just stood there with a surprised look upon their faces.

"Perfect, good as new. Looks like you're almost as good as your father. Speaking of which where is he?" she said looking around. The look on Derek's face changed. At first he seemed sad and then angered.

"Where are your parents? Dead right? Well so is my father. You had the pleasure of not watching your parents die. I saw my father die right in front of me. Ever since then I have been alone! Now both of you leave. I wish to be alone", Derek, said with sheer hatred in his voice. All Adrianna could do was to leave and let him get over it. She had hit him in a soft spot.

Once outside, walking towards the cathedral, Daniel asked her a question,

"What happened between you two"?

_She sat in her house on one of the kitchen chairs as her parents sat before her. Why had they called her? She had been playing tag with Agden and Laura and she was itching to go back. _

"_Honey we have a surprise for you. We have talked with Derek's father and we decided that you and Derek shall one day marry. We have it all arranged" her mother said. Adrianna shook her head. _

"_No he is but a friend, I would never marry him"_

"_Excuse me? Yes you will marry him and that is that. Do you understand?" Adrianna shook her head and went to her room to think. Thinking was more useful than crying, she had discovered sometime earlier, when Cain was teaching them to be bold and to use their minds. She thought quite sometime and then made her decision. It was time to fulfill her dream to become a warrior._

Coming back to reality Adrianna shrugged,

"It's a long story maybe sometime I will tell you, but right now we have more important things to worry about". Daniel nodded looking a little disappointed but continued walking.

Adrianna could see the highest tower as they approached the church. The trees around the church were dead, their leaves long ago lost to the dark swirling mists. The grass was brown, deprived of water. The grey, stony walls surrounding the cemetery were practically crumbling. They rose to about her waist. The church it self loomed overhead like a tall eerie gravestone, tall, desolate and evil. An evil feeling drifted around this place like a blanket. An eerie red light shone from the windows and doors of the cathedral and shone through parts of the roof that had collapsed. She could hear moans and screams from within and it made Adrianna shudder. Just what lay beyond those old crumbling walls? As they approached the front they saw a movement. It was an injured townsman. They ran over to the man who was heavily bleeding from multiple wounds on his chest and arms. He had been stabbed multiple times by a weapon unknown to Adrianna as she had never seen such a wound.

"Don't worry we'll get you to Lithious" she said reassuringly as she lifted the man's head onto her lap. The man feebly shook his head.

"Please listen to me. The Archbishop Lazarus...he led us down here to find the lost prince...the bastard led us into a trap...now everyone is dead...killed by a demon he called the Butcher...find this monster and slay him so that our souls may finally rest..." With that last word the man died in Adrianna's arms.

"Sir?" she checked his pulse...there was none. "He's dead".

"Let's get his body back to Lithious" Daniel said quickly. With that word Daniel bent down and picked up the man as if he was a rag doll. Adrianna followed glimpsing back at the abandoned cathedral. Who or what creature could kill an army of men?

Lithious could not answer her question, for he himself had never been inside the cathedral. All he could say was

"Truly a demonic evil is the root of this man's death. There was no possible way to save him".

An hour later Daniel and Adrianna were sitting on Lithious' doorstep analysing the situation.

"A butcher? Is he human or beast? Why does he reside in that cathedral she said half to Daniel half to herself? Daniel could only shake his head as he pondered the question. It was incredible how such a headstrong man could actually use his brain instead of his sword to answer this question. Judging from his armour, Adrianna guessed that he had once been part of the army that fought for the King. She remembered that the Rogue Elders constantly sent scouts up to the King to learn the latest news. The scout that had returned bloody and almost dead had said nothing about a Butcher. She could only say that she had been attacked by a small group of animals wielding knives. She decided that the only wise thing to do would be to investigate and find out more information about this "Butcher".

"Perhaps it would be wise to ask people within the town to answer our questions. Surely someone has seen this Butcher", she said getting up from the ground. Daniel rose up behind her and followed her. She rather avoided the Blacksmith shop, as she did not want to be badgered by Derek's hate-filled words.

Agden was their first stop. He also could not answer their questions, but he could answer how her parents died. She got up the courage to ask if the Butcher had taken her parents lives.

"Only your father…your mother died shortly after though when the dark riders came. She was in the fray and was stabbed by a pole arm that one of the riders had equipped. Anger tore through her veins, chaos was about to take over when Agden placed a calm hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. They were pleading as if feeling her pain. She remembered why he had been her best friend. He was always there for her.

_She stood beneath his window, throwing small pebbles to awaken her dearest friend. Moments later, Agden appeared quietly rubbing his eyes. _

"_What is it Anna that would force you to come at my window this late. My father will kill me if he finds me out here", Agden mumbled to her. Anna was her nickname as her name "Adrianna" was a long name. _

"_I am leaving town to become a warrior", she said in a whisper. Agden came fully awake and almost yelled,_

"_What? Why?"_

"_You know I want to be a warrior, and not marry some boy and do housework all my life. Besides I want to be able to protect my parents in times of need" she said. Agden seemed sad, but he looked at her with a reassuring smile. _

"_Ok you must do what your heart tells you, but promise me one thing"_

"_What's that", she asked._

"_Promise me that you will return one day, just to visit". Adrianna winced knowing that returning was definitely out of the question, but nevertheless she promised Agden anyways. It might be possible. They hugged and then Adrianna turned and fled into the night…_

Adrianna now wondered if he had kept her secret or had told the town. Thanking Agden, the two warriors turned to visit another person. Daniel was rather interested in seeing what the drunkard had to say; therefore they visited Tyrone who happened to be sitting outside his door with a bottle of Ale in his hand.

"Big! Big cleaver killing all my friends...couldn't stop him...had to get away...couldn't save them... trapped in a room with soo many bodies...soo many ...friends...no...nooo...nooooooooooooooooo!". Tyrone seemed truly distressed and both warriors slipped away quietly to let him grieve. Adrianna bore her eyes into Daniel's as she glared at him and turned towards the bridge. Adrianna's goal was to talk to Alyssia. Surely a witch could answer her question.

"The Butcher is a sadistic creature that delights in the torture and pain of others. His destruction will do much to ensure the safety of this village" was all Alyssia could say.

"We will destroy him", Adrianna said as they left Alyssia to her spells and concoctions. Adrianna looked back; the witch was watching her with her silver coloured eyes. Adrianna shivered as the two warriors crossed the bridge to town. Once there they picked up potions of healing that were the colour red from Lithious. As they were leaving they talked to Cain who said that the Butcher should be destroyed. He motioned to say something but then changed his mind and wished them good luck. What was he hiding? She knew it had something to do with this cathedral. Adrianna vowed to find out what Cain was hiding. As they left Cain, Derek came out of his shop.

"Wait I'm coming with you"!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrianna, Daniel, and Derek entered the cathedral. They entered a huge dark room. Creepy noises drifted and echoed off the marble walls. Small movements were heard in the nearby darkness. The sounds could only be that of small foul creatures. Adrianna still did not believe the rumours of demons.

"The Sanctity of this place has been fouled!" Adrianna countered looking around the room. Adrianna remembered back to what had happened earlier. Derek had said he was coming with them. They had both refused but there was no changing Derek's mind. He said he was coming and had grabbed a sword he called Derek's edge and changed into appropriate armour. Adrianna figured that he must have decided that the best way to avenge the death of his father was to help them fight. As she looked at him she realized how much she was attracted to him. He was tall, with black hair. He was muscular like Daniel, due to his work. He had been one of the most sincere of all the young men in the past. But the death of his father and her sudden disappearance had hardened his heart. In any case she did not believe that he had the will to fight. She remembered the Butcher. If he had fought against him and survived then he could survive what they faced. She was worried if she could survive Derek's constant cold stare. Derek was about two years older than Adrianna, she was twenty-two. He looked rather handsome and she had to wonder why she hadn't wanted to marry him. Her answer came quick as she fingered her bow. She had been thirteen going on fourteen when she found out she was to marry him. But she wanted to be a warrior and fight and protect the lands she loved so much. She had sacrificed so much in that selfless act. Yet Derek did not seem to believe her intentions. She knew one day that a warrior would be needed to defend her homeland. A prophet had come to her home when she was young. This old woman had said that there would come a day when Tridosios would need a warrior to defend it. She wanted to be that warrior. Now here she stood at the brink of a new battle. It reminded her of the wars she fought in the past. Perhaps she actually was the warrior that the old woman had predicted.

"Hey are we gonna stand here all day?" Daniel asked annoyingly, jarring Adrianna out of her thoughts again.

"Oh yeah let's go" she replied quickly. They moved forward and saw about ten figures move towards them. In the light she saw they were walking skeletons, their bones pure beige. Bits of flesh and clothing clung to their rickety bones. Red shone through in their eye sockets. They held long swords and shields. A five-point star with a circle was painted on theses shields. They made her shudder. The symbol seemed somewhat familiar, though she could not remember where she had seen it. There was no more time to think as she grabbed her bow, aimed and fired. The arrow hit the skeleton in the rib cage and it collapsed in a heap of bone. The secret was to hit in a joint that supported most the weight. Daniel grabbed his war hammer and swung his arm around and whacked a skeleton in the knees with his mace. The skeleton fell as he blocked another attack using his buckler. This skeleton also collapsed with the impact of the buckler. Derek gripped his sword and faced off with a skeleton. She heard the clang of the swords as they touched. Derek brought the sword forward and cut the skeleton's skull off. The skeleton collapsed and the skull rolled across the mouldy stone floor to rest by a mossy pillar. She turned and saw Daniel as he raised his hammer and smote the skeleton in front of him with a crushing downward blow, cracking bones in half sending his foe reeling, as she stared at his battle mastery his muscles rippling blow after blow she almost fell victim to one of the foul demons in front of her, saved only by Derek's heavy blow to the decrepit spine. Shaking herself, Adrianna brought her bow around and shot a skeleton not but a foot away and shot him point blank range in the forehead. The skeleton seemed to tremble and shake and then fell in a massive heap of weapon and bone which was quite odd considering they were dead. The warriors would soon find out the many horrors that still lay ahead of them. They continued this fight until all ten skeletons were dead. They moved across the room attacking small little screeching demons that wielded wicked spears and curved knives.

"Fallen Ones" Derek cried out as he hacked one to pieces. They were stout little creatures, coloured a light sickening brown with a foul stench that made Adrianna want to hurl and they were so scrawny you could see the tendons and veins through their skin. The trio attacked the small demons and checked out any tombs and chests that lay scattered along the floor. In some tombs skeletons emerged and leaped out at them. They were easily destroyed. Ahead they saw that there were arches symbolizing a long dark hallway. They moved cautiously down it and found themselves surrounded by skeletons, Fallen Ones, and now Zombies that were rotting and decaying. Bits of fabric clung to the rotting flesh and round creepy and glowing eyes stared back at her, with only one intention, to kill its foe. In this case it was her companions. They seemed to be closing in on them. They began to attack the trio trying their best to keep them at bay. Adrianna too close to the demons to fire, put her bow away, and pulled her dagger from her belt. She slashed at one zombie. A foul hand swiped at her, scratching her arm. It began to sting as it bled. Beside her Daniel had gripped his hammer with both hands and was swinging the hammer around, hitting anything that was in his path. Derek now back to back with her, slashed at demons with his sword. A strange feeling came over her, but lasted only a few seconds when suddenly a handful of blue-white balls of fire flew across the room and attacked the zombies and skeletons killing them on contact. They seemed to vaporize into thin air. The trio finished off the Cursed Ones, and then turned to see two figures.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"I am Lothar. And this is my brother, Jayalm", replied one of the figures as he stepped from the shadows followed closely by another. "We are on your side. We must go to see Cain at once. You will not survive otherwise".

"Why should we trust you?" Daniel said accusingly.

"Because we saved your life!" Jayalm said calmly.

"Come on guys we should get better armour anyways," Adrianna said eyeing Daniel who looked ready to beat this man to a pulp. Derek only glared at these two men, not saying a word.

"Fine you just better not try anything" Daniel said angrily. The trio followed the two other men. Adrianna recognized the men's attire. One was from the Jungle world of Kurast and the other was a Magi. The magi wore a long faded red robe that went to his feet and wrists. He held a basic straight staff with no ornament upon it. The other wore a helmet, shield and light plate with a vibrant red sash running from his shoulder and across his chest. They left the cathedral and went up to town, where they found Cain. On the way Lothar explained that he had come with his brother Jayalm from Aranoch to see Cain, due to a premonition that Lothar had seen during one of his routine rituals. Upon their arrival, Cain had told them to retrieve the three warriors battling in the cathedral. They arrived at the centre of town.

"Cain we have brought them back to see you" Lothar said, bowing.

"Ah yes I see. It is true then you are the Sacred Warriors". Cain said smiling at them and gesturing towards them.

"What!" Adrianna, Daniel and Derek said at the same time.

"Yes. You have the power to find and destroy most of the demons in the cathedral. I wasn't sure when you first came to visit me that was why I said nothing, but when Jayalm and Lothar arrived I knew that the ancient prophecies were true. Four of you have a single elemental weapon to use. The first is the Holy Hammer of Water! This goes to you Daniel". Cain said pulling a hammer out of a big sack by his feet and then handed the hammer over to Daniel who looked at it in disbelief.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"The whole story will be explained later. Next is the Burning Staff of Fire. This goes to you Lothar.

"Thank you Sir Cain", he said bowing to him. He wore a turban and it looked to be like he was actually from Aranoch, for he had dark brown skin and the movement of one who has lived in the deserts. He stood rigid, like all sorcerers from that area. He had penetrating brown eyes, was rather thin, and wore many tattoos with many unknown symbols. To anyone who had never met a man from the East, they would appear as simple tattoos, but to Adrianna, she knew that they were powerful runes that gave him his power. He wore light, beige clothing, not leather armour. She figured he was from the council of the Vizjerei, an ancient group of Magi.

"Next is the Blowing Flail of Wind. This goes to you Jayalm" Cain continued.

All Jayalm did was bow and he too looked like he came from Aranoch or perhaps somewhere in the eastern jungles of Kurast. His skin was a lighter shade of brown than Lothar's. He did not wear a turban but wore the beige, baggy pants and a breastplate. A red sash ran from his shoulder to his waist, and he wore a silver helm. He held a gold and silver kite shield. It was split into four sections. Two golden and two, silver. Perhaps he was one of the Iron Wolves, magi and warriors in one.

"Finally, here is the Electrifying Sword of Earth. This goes to you Derek". Speechlessly Derek took the shining silver sword and nodded to Cain. Adrianna noticed that he looked incredibly handsome when he was surprised. She realized what she was thinking and turned away to look at anything but Derek. She felt her cheeks go hot in embarrassment. It was then that Adrianna realized that all four men had gotten an elemental weapon, and there were only four elements, which meant she didn't get a special weapon? She wondered why this was so and felt suddenly left out. She seemed somewhat out of place in this place that was once her home. She felt herself longing for the comfort of her friends at the Monastery. Adrianna could not help but wonder if it was it because…she was a… woman. That could not be so. She had every right. The memories of the wars she fought drifted through her mind. There had been so much pain, so many scars. So many of her friends had been killed. The battlefield there had looked much like the one where she had found Hope. Hope, the adopted kitten was snuggled safe and sound in Agden's tavern. Adrianna remembered that so much blood had been shed. How much more blood would be shed? Cain motioned to the four men to touch their weapons to his hand at the same time, as she came out of the daze. She heard the clang of the weapons as they touched and instantly there was a blinding flash of light. Adrianna covered her face with her arm. When Adrianna opened her eyes again she saw all four men wearing shining armour from head to foot. All of it Silver with golden edging. It appeared to be plate mail, with chain mail covering their thighs and upper arms. Silver wrist plates covered their lower arms. Daniel, Jayalm and Lothar wore a great helm, with a raised bump down the middle of the helm. They protected their entire heads except for their face. Derek wore a crown upon his head. It too covered most his head and a small metal piece covered his nose. The crown's trims were gold as well. They wore chain gloves and high silver plated boots. They wore golden belts too. On the belts was a symbol that looked like a heart with a six-point star around it. Their daggers were fastened to their belts. Daniel's other dagger Adrianna noticed was now secretly nudged in Daniel's plated boot. A small gleam caught her eye. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing the same shining armour as them. It covered her chest rather well, not crushing her body beneath it. Her armour did not appear to weigh her down much. She reached hand to her head. Her fingers closed around a circlet around her head. She pulled it off and looked at it. The circlet had golden runes set into the metal. They had secret Rogue enchantments on it. In the middle was a small Diamond. Diamonds had secret enchantments that increased resistances to certain elements. She looked up at Cain who now held a shining new silver-white Long Battle bow. The arrows were white as well and had a silver point on the end. Cain turned towards her.

"You have a very special weapon my dear. You get a weapon with all four elements to use together or in any combination or on their own. You get the Shining Elemental Bow of Light." She took the bow and arrows from his hands and slung the quiver around her waist. Her old quiver, she noticed had disappeared. She then held the shining bow and felt a powerful surge of energy through her entire body.

"This is amazing but why us?" she asked confused.

"Well it was decided long ago by a secretive group of mortal magi. You have to find the three Messiahs who can defeat the most powerful demon in the cathedral. He is the source of all the evil. Only the Messiahs can defeat him. Now go your way. I shall tell you more once the Butcher and the Cursed King have been destroyed. You will find the Butcher on the second floor and the King in his tomb on the third floor. Be cautious and be prepared to destroy all that you see in the cathedral".

"Surely you don't believe that King Leoric has risen do you?" Adrianna said in disbelief.

"I am positive, but you will have to discover for yourself young one, for the wars of the East have changed your outlook". With that final word he turned and pointed his hand towards the path that lead to the Cathedral...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The fearless warriors were fighting with a medium group of zombies who swiped their hands at them, clawing at their flesh. Using their powerful weapons the warriors fought and defeated the zombies. The demons all collapsed in heaps.

"Look the stairs to the second floor!" Adrianna called out, as another group of Fallen Ones advanced on them. Adrianna shot three fire bolt arrows at the advancing group. Three Fallen Ones collapsed. The others quickly retreated but came on just as strong again. Adrianna had decided to use fire arrows with flames on the tips to defeat these demons. Derek used his sword and sent a chain of lightning through five Fallen Ones. Daniel's mace whacked through two Zombies who fell in pieces from the impact. Holy Bolt shot five skeletons and they fell in a heap. It looked like Lothar liked his new staff as he continually blasted oncoming skeletons. She saw wind blow Zombies to pieces. The wind swirled around her lifting her long hair from its place at the back of her head. Jayalm had just used his new weapon. Adrianna saw one last skeleton. She aimed and fired hitting the skeleton in the skull. It collapsed in a heap. Each took a deep breath and walked towards the stairs cautiously. They had checked out the entire floor now and there shouldn't have been any more demons. They just wanted to be prepared. The group of five walked down the slimy green steps and found them selves surrounded by small little creatures they nicknamed scavengers. For they bit them and then went to eat from patches of flesh from fallen townsmen that lay scattered on the ground. These creatures were about the size of a raccoon, with bony skin that was a splashed colour of red and purple. Their claws allowed them to rip flesh. They walked on all fours. There were about five dead townsmen. She looked Derek's way. He glared back at her and leapt forward killing two scavengers with one foul swoop. Just as that was done, more lunged their way including skeletons carrying two small axes each. Adrianna shot her arrows and got three. The warriors battled this foe until they reached a small crack in the wall. Beyond the crack was darkness. Adrianna with her good sense of hearing heard the sound of running water. It had to be the water supply. She beckoned for the others to follow her. They traveled down into a cave like area. They were attacked by more small demons that looked like Fallen Ones except that they were a dark blue. They called them Carvers. As they ploughed through them, they came across three passages. They decided to split up.

"Okay, Derek and I will go one way and you three go another and then we will meet up with you for the third, okay?" she asked the four men not thinking of who she was going with. They all nodded and Lothar, Jayalm, and Daniel headed down the path to the right. Adrianna and Derek took the path to the left. Derek had been the first name to come to her mind. She hoped she wouldn't regret her decision. The cave walls were rock. The rough surface looked to be granite, but Adrianna could not be sure. The walls were covered with moisture and green moss that crept up the walls in many places. Adrianna noticed it was cold down here and with a shudder hastily headed down the passage, Derek following at her heels. At the end of the passage she saw five demons that looked to be half man, half goat. They walked upright and walked on hooves. They had two horns sticking out of the top of their heads and actually wore torn leather pants. The goat men were brown. They had small snouts that resembled that of a goat. They wielded spiked maces and they were running towards the two warriors. Adrianna aimed and missed one Goat man. Not deterred by the miss Adrianna re-aimed her bow and felt a hard object hit the back of her head. Fortunately, her circlet protected her from a severe head injury, but it was enough to stun her for a few moments. Derek charged the demon and the clang of the two metals rang throughout the cave. Adrianna rose, ran and aimed again as another goat man prepared to hit Derek. She fired and got the demon in the chest yet he still kept going. She fired again and twice more after that before he finally fell. At that time Derek had killed another goat man, three more to go. Derek was attacked from behind surrounded by all three demons.

"I call upon the earth lightning bolt", Adrianna called out for the power of lightning and sent chain lightning through the three demons twice before they fell.

"Aye thanks" Derek said thankfully. "You really know how to use that bow". He seemed rather timid at admitting this. She was a Rogue was she not? Of course she could use a bow.

"Thanks, let's go the other's will be waiting for us", she said turning and running down the passage, choosing not to respond to his rather silly comment other than a thank you. Derek lumbered behind her. Unfortunately he was not as agile as Adrianna was. She had always been a fast runner.

Adrianna felt wind so strong it hit her like a wall and she threw her arms up to cover her face but was thrown back sending her arms flying back away from her face. She stumbled back and crashed back into Derek. The force of her hitting him was also like a wall and she cried out in pain as she hit the hilt of his sword. She heard him grunt with the impact. He pushed her upright and wincing, walked ahead of her. She saw flickering light the flames flowing from Lothar's staff. She continued walking her back ached slightly. At the end of the other passage, she saw Daniel finish off a goat man with a wave of water, Lothar fired at two Carvers and Jayalm hit at another goat man with a tornado. The demons fell and the three men looked up at the out of breath Adrianna and Derek as they ran up.

"Looks...like...you took...care of ...them" Derek said breathlessly. Adrianna just nodded.

"Yeah let's go check out the other passage," Daniel said eagerly. "Oh by the way you and Jayalm are good fighters," he said turning to Lothar and Jayalm.

"You ought to take some lessons from them Adrianna" he said in a cocky voice. She gave him the nastiest look she could muster. She didn't say anything though. There would come a time, when she would have to save him. Then he would see her skill. Still he looked to be enjoying the excitement. Yes Daniel knew nothing of the wars fought in the East, but perhaps the two new warriors would. The others just nodded and followed him through the winding passage. They reached the central passage and Adrianna pointed in that direction. They all headed down the passage. Adrianna noticed a strange familiar yet unpleasant smell.

"Yuck! It smells like...Raw Sewage! It's the towns water supply!" Adrianna cried out. Just as she said that they reached a river that was the same sickly yellow water as in the town's well. Several goat men descended on them. Adrianna saw an arrow fly and realized that on the other side of the river there were two goat men shooting arrows. The arrow slipped through the air and hit her foot.

"Ouchh!" she cried out and responded by shooting lightning arrows at the stupid demons. One fell and she focused on the other. When he fell, she turned her attention to the others who had their hands full. She was too angry with embarrassment to notice the small pain inching its way up her leg and the sticky blood seeping between her toes. She aimed and sent chain lightning flying through two goat men. Derek did the same and killed two more. Daniel killed another. Jayalm and Lothar finished off the last demon. Instantly the icky water turned a sparkling blue that reflected off the cave walls. The horrible smell was replaced by the fresh smell of clean water.

"Ahhhh. That's much better," she said as she leaned down to pull the arrow out of her foot. She winced as it came out tearing her flesh further. The wound didn't go deep. She was used to the pain. After all she had to do that on the battlefield. She had to forge on and forget the pain. Noticing her pain may cost her, her life. She pulled her boot off and bent by the river to wash out the wound. Derek moved and picked up her boot.

"Look at this. The arrow melted away the metal". Adrianna knew of a substance that was used on some arrows that ate through metal, a type of acid. She wrapped a white bandage around her foot to keep dirt out until it healed. Adrianna then took her boot. She pulled a rune out of her bag and placed it on her boot. There was a white glow and the damaged part of the boot was repaired instantly. The men stared in awe.

"It is called Reparall rune, it temporarily repairs items until a blacksmith can repair it", she said looking at Derek. Lothar and Jayalm nodded pulling out similar runes. The runes were tucked away and the group made their leave after having a refreshing drink from the fresh running water. It tasted wonderful and clean.

The second floor had been cleaned out, the floor littered with the corpses of demon spawn alike. All that remained was a medium sized room. They had guessed it was the Butcher's room. Under the door they could see blood that had stained the floor. It had seeped between the cracks in the floor and spanned about three feet in front of the door. The foul smell of death drifted in the air. Adrianna had the feeling of nausea. Never before had she smelt such a foul smell in such high concentration. Adrianna stepped up to the wooden door. All the doors in the cathedral seemed to be wooden and were curved on top. They looked like Roman arches. In some doors the wood was rotting from the moisture and cracks had formed in them. This door however had scratches that ran the full length of the door as if someone were trying to escape, but escaped instead into death.

"Are you ready?" she asked. The four nodded. Derek looked rather angry and she could feel his eyes boring down on her as she slipped her hand around the doorknob. Was he angry with her, or the beast that lay beyond? Her heart was beating a hundred times faster than usual. She felt a great presence of evil as she turned the knob. She opened the door...

"AHHHH! Fresh meat!" called a sinister and scary voice from the dark void beyond. Suddenly a huge hulking brute leaped out the door and slashed at Adrianna. Surprised, Adrianna dodged, lost her balance and fell to the ground. The huge fiend, bigger than a normal man reached down circling its huge bloody yet fleshy hand around her neck and lifted her up off her feet.

"Ahhh! Let me!" she said gasping for air the last words cut off as he wrapped his massive hand around her throat. Dropping her bow and moving her hands around his wrist and digging her nails into his bloody, pink skin in a futile attempt to make him release her. Turning to go into his room he grunted as though to say "heh, too easy". Unable to breathe, she could only but let him do to her what he will, a feeling of complete helplessness overwhelming her. Her life flashing before her eyes, she let out a stifled terrified scream as coloured lights blurred her vision. She struggled to break free, futilely, realizing then that she did not want to die, not here in this horrid death trap. Where was everyone? Where were those that were her friends or partners at least? And why were they not saving her from this horrid fate. Her vision began to blur as she felt her life being choked out of her. Just then she heard a terrified and angry voice.

"Put her down you Bastard!" called Derek as he leapt at the Butcher, driving his blade straight down on the demons wrist, chopping the monster's hand clean off. Falling to the floor too weak to move Adrianna's head bounced off the wall, her vision seemed to clear and then blur again as she felt a blunt pain travel down her spine. She was leaning against the wall and saw the other three men attack the evil beast. Lothar fired a deadly bolt of fire hitting the beast square in the gut. Jayalm and Daniel hit the beast in the sides as the beast roared out in pain. He finally fell with Derek driving his sword deep into the Butcher's chest. She could feel the ground tremble as he landed with a huge thud. Relief flooded her as she realized that she was safe from this beast. Derek moved to Adrianna's side. His face was different she saw through blurry eyes. He had a worried look about his face. Alas another side of him that reminded her of his long lost kind manner. He put his arm around her and brushed strands of hair out of her face.

"Are you alright? Adrianna talk to me!" he cried worriedly shaking her lightly. She saw the terrified look in his eyes. For the first time she realized that as angry as he was with her, maybe he did care for her and felt her guilt begin to rise as she remembered the pain she had caused him.

"I'm alright," she said in a whisper and he seemed to relax a little. She slumped against his arm. She felt weak. He looked at Lothar who picked up her bow and walked over to them.

"We should take her to town to see Lithious" he said quietly.

"Yes. I will carry you. I owe you for taking too long to take the Butcher down. The beast brought back memories."

"No it's me who owes you" Adrianna said in a whisper. Derek looked at her strangely and slipped his arms under her knees and behind her back. He lifted her up almost as if she weighed nothing. She was too weak to protest and leaned against his chest. He seemed to shudder as her head touched him. She looked up weakly and saw his cold stare. It looked to her as if he was thinking. Maybe he was thinking about his father. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She should have never mentioned his father. This was not the way a Rogue acted. But what was she going to do? She was too weak and tired, her guilt weighing her down like a heavy blanket. She looked up and said quietly to him,

"Thank you". He looked down at her and shrugged. His cold stare disappeared momentarily as he said,

"Your welcome" The group headed up to town, Lothar carrying her bow on his back while he, Daniel, and Jayalm kept a look out for any demons they could have missed. They reached the stairs to the first floor and quickly passed through to the stairs to the town. Adrianna finally fell victim to her pain. Exhausted, Adrianna fell into unconsciousness...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Welcome to the Monastery of the Sightless Eye. I am Akara, clan elder. Tell me young one, why are you here?" the elder asked. Adrianna had found her way here. A woman had guided Adrianna here by the name of Kashya. She wore a leather top that was tight fit to her body. She wore a leather thong with a leather flap covering below her waist. She wore brown, knee length boots. Her hair was brown like Adrianna's and she looked to be about two years older. She would later know this woman to be her friend. Snapping out of her dream, Adrianna spoke politely to the old woman._

"_I am here because I have nowhere else to go. I have no home. I lost my home when I left. I cannot tell you where I am from for I do not wish to go back. There is no place for a person such as me who only wishes to be a warrior to protect all that she loves. I believe you can help me be that warrior". The old woman nodded. She beckoned Adrianna to follow. She followed this Akara into a small room. There was a long wooden table with many chairs around it. The room its self was decorated in blue and red flags trimmed with gold. There was the Rogue symbol representing the Sightless Eye. The old woman pointed to a chair and Adrianna sat down, while Akara sat in a chair across from her. _

"_I can teach you many things young one. I see in you a very disturbing past and a strong will. We take in women and train them to become independent warriors that use-ranged weapons. The bow is our most powerful of weapons. My Rogues and I will help you become the warrior you seek to be. You will visit many places and will eventually have to face your past, but we shall prepare you for it. Is this what you want?" Adrianna nodded and then answered, _

"_Yes this is what I want. I thank you, Elder of Sightless Eye, Akara". _

"_Please, call me Akara. I will take you in and you shall live with me", the old woman said rising from her chair. The woman wore a purple cloak that covered her head. Wisps of grey hair appeared outside the cloak. The woman was tall, but did not show signs of age. Her face held several light creases around her grey eyes and her mouth. Her face was of oval shape and she was very pretty. The woman was kind, and Adrianna took to liking her. Yes she would be the warrior that would save her town… _

The room was blurry when Adrianna awoke and she found herself in a small room that was dimly lit by two lanterns on a table across the room. She rubbed her eyes and blinked the blurriness away. She was lying on a feather cot. She noticed her armour hung on several small hooks on the wall; her circlet and gloves were on a table beside the cot. Her chain armour that was underneath her other armour hung on the back of the door to the other part of the rest of the hut. She was wearing her original leather armour now. She figured that it was under her new armour. She heard murmuring voices in another room. She sat up too fast and her head began to pound. She slowly lay back down and waited for it to pass and then she attempted to sit up again. She noticed that her foot had been bandaged with white thin strips of cloth. She somehow felt stronger now. She looked down by her feet and found her bag and boots on the floor. She slipped her leather boots on her feet and stood up. Her balance was somewhat shaky as she stretched and walked to the door. She remembered the Butcher as she slipped her hands around the doorknob. She opened the door. No Butcher leaped out at her. Instead six heads looked up at her. Derek, Lothar, Jayalm, Daniel, Lithious, and Jillian all looked at her. Lithious got up from the chair he was sitting at.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, casting a worried glance at her.

"I feel fine thank you," she said grinning. She heard the rest of the group let out a breath of relief. She noticed that her bow was missing.

"Where's my bow?" she asked.

"Aye it's in my shop along with all the other weapons. I also repaired our armour. I came back here to see if you had woken up yet. Now that I see that you are all right, I'll get our weapons". With that Derek got up and slipped out the door. He seemed to be trying to avoid her. The look on his face was one she had never seen. Had he been blushing or nervous or angry?

"I guess we'll wait outside" Lothar said motioning to Daniel and Jayalm to follow him. It looked like Daniel was getting along with the two men, which was good. He seemed to like them somewhat more than he liked her, but then again Adrianna didn't like him too much. Jillian rose to her feet and said,

"Lithious asked me to help him when they brought you in. I take it you defeated the Butcher?"

"Well actually, it was the other's who defeated him. I had my hands full trying to get that evil bastard to let me go" Adrianna replied remembering back to the events that had happened. Derek had seemed to care about her, but why? She smiled and turned to Jillian.

"Thank you for helping getting me well again". Adrianna turned to get changed. Jillian followed,

"Your quite welcome. Derek looked quite worried when he told Lithious that you had slipped into unconsciousness. Lithious said you were just exhausted".

"Well I'm fine now, but we have a long way to go. Who knows what lies down there in that cursed place", Adrianna said looking at her circlet and picking it up.

"Do you ever wonder if your destiny lies elsewhere?" she asked Jillian.

"Well I sometimes wondered that but I think my place is here. Ever since my grandmother died, I have felt that I belong here. Why, do you think that your destiny is elsewhere?" she responded.

"I'm not sure" Adrianna said confused. "I always wanted to see the world and I wanted to be a warrior who could protect my home, that's why I left so long ago. It seems however that my motives were somewhat selfish. Well I should get ready now" Adrianna said putting down her helmet and picking up the chain part of her armour.

"Okay, I'll leave you then now, but I want to say that you must do what your heart tells you to and I am sure that once you earn the trust of the people of the town, they will believe your true motives", Jillian said. "Well I shall leave you now. Good luck". Jillian left and closed the door behind her. Adrianna proceeded to change into her armour.

The five warriors were at the slimy steps to the third floor. Adrianna wondered what they would find down there. They would soon find out. Secretly Adrianna hoped that there was nothing like the Butcher. She rubbed her neck with her hand remembering his tight grip around her neck. She shuddered.

"Okay draw steel boys" Daniel said grabbing his mace from his belt. He looked at Adrianna and saw the disgusted look on her face and chuckled as he moved down the steps. This guy was a horrible guy always thinking that men were better than women. Ha, she would show him. She followed Daniel down the steps, the others following her. Once down the stairs they saw two doors one to the left and one in front of them. They were in a small room that had a tomb in the middle. Daniel moved to the tomb and grunted as he moved the lid off the tomb. It seemed he was showing off how powerful he was. Adrianna was not impressed. She had met men like this before. She had always avoided them with great care. There was nothing in the tomb. They moved on to the room on the left. Derek opened the door. There was nothing there but another small room. There was something in the wall. It was a large stone slab and there was an arch over it too. There was a white cross on it. Two candles were lit on either side of the stone figure.

"I think it's a shrine," Adrianna said touching the cross. Instantly, the cross lit-up and another door appeared in the far left corner of the room. There was an inscription now written on the slab of stone under the cross. It read,

"Thou who enters the Tomb of the Dark King shall find nothing but death within". The surprised group crept towards the door. Lothar pulled open the door and they found themselves in a large room with a smaller room inside it. There was an archway that led down a flight of stairs. Over the archway were the words written, "He who enters will join the Dark Legion of the Undead should he die within this chamber". The warriors looked at each other.

"King Leoric's chamber" they said in unison.

"Well we should checkout the rest of the floor first", Jayalm suggested. The others nodded and they turned around and went back to the other areas of the floor. It wasn't long before they came across more Carvers and Red-pink skeletons with the same swords and shields as the skeletons on the first floor. These skeletons identified themselves as the Burning Dead. The shields, Adrianna noticed had a burning skull on them and were oval with a point on the end. They moved menacingly towards them. Adrianna let her arrows fly and found they were harder to defeat. They had an invisible shield of fire surrounding them. She was the only one who could see this because of her inner sight.

"Careful guys these skeletons are resistant to fire"

"And how would you know that?" Daniel asked rudely. Adrianna angered, wanted to shoot this guy, but considering that there were skeletons closing in on them simply said that they had a shield of fire surrounding them and that because she had an inner sight, she could see it. To prove her theory, she shot a fire arrow at a skeleton and it bounced off the shield. The warriors attacked, while Lothar stood aside Adrianna and used Holy Bolt. It seemed like an hours before they finally managed to defeat them. They moved on to another area and found more Carvers except these ones were red and black with yellow-red eyes and they were hunched like the other carvers and held curved knives and small round shields that they dragged along the floor. They looked like small savage beings. They were called Devil Kin and they jumped up and brought their weapons down on their foe.

"I call upon wind," Adrianna shouted sending a tornado arrow flying at three Devil Kin. The tornado grabbed them up and sent them flying metres in every direction. They landed hard several metres away and didn't move. The tornado arrows simply looked like mini tornadoes. Jayalm grabbed his flail and sent tornadoes of wind flying at the demons. Using waves of water and electricity together Derek and Daniel easily electrocuted several Devil Kin at once. Using holy bolt Lothar destroyed three Burning Dead. The warriors continued like this until they cleaned out the area. Now only two areas remained. As they walked into the next area they came across several Burning Dead shooting arrows at them. Adrianna used her arrows to vanquish them. Lothar used Holy Bolt to destroy the rest. The group now moved towards King Leoric's Tomb. Their hearts pounding from their fight and the fear of the unknown...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The five warriors descended down the steps to King Leoric's Tomb. They came to a large room and heard a loud deep booming voice.

"I sense living souls here, you all will serve the dark forces in hell...forever. You do not stand a chance". All the warriors knew it was Leoric who spoke as the Burning Dead descended upon them for it caused the hair to stand on end and the spine to tingle. Adrianna could not believe it. The dead King had indeed risen from his eternal slumber only to command a legion of undead minions. Only an ultimately evil being could cause this much commotion in such a small town. Turn a kind king in a savage monster. They shot the many skeletons that lumbered towards them. Daniel, Derek, and Jayalm taking care of the skeletons with swords, and Lothar and Adrianna taking care of the skeletons shooting arrows and holy bolts. They found a lever in the room to the left of them. It lifted up the bars to the area in the main room in front of them. They moved to the room on the right and pulled another lever that opened a secret room with a chest in it. There was some leather armour in it. They figured it belonged to the King and so it should remain with the cursed king. They moved to the main room and began to attack the skeletons in the other main room where the King's coffin lay...empty, its lid lie cracked on the floor beside the casket. Above the horde of skeletons, they saw a gigantic white skeleton that was taller than even the Butcher had been.

"Um…don't tell me that's King Leoric" Adrianna said sizing up the demon. He had a very long mithril sword that was about half the length of an average man and wore a mithril crown to match.

"That's the King all right I remember my father making that mithril sword and crown, it was said to be the strongest type of metal," Derek said calling out to the other four surprised warriors. The King moved very fast and dodged every single one of Adrianna's arrows well. The King, as dead and bony as he was, leaped into the air and came down landing just inches from Adrianna. He began swinging his large sword at her. The sword hit her in the chest, only her armour protected her from serious damage, the force of the impact, sending her stumbling back. She quickly recovered and pulled her dagger from her belt. She threw the dagger square in the skeleton's sword shoulder. The King could not move his bony arm and this allowed Derek, Daniel and Jayalm to attack him. While Adrianna and Lothar fended off the other skeletons that accompanied the King. During the King's attack, Adrianna had lost her bow, as it had skittered across the floor. She spotted it on the floor about 5 feet away. The only problem, however, was the fact that her bow lay behind King Leoric who was struggling to pull out her lodged dagger from his shoulder, he roared in sheer anger. Calling upon her will and strength, Adrianna took off running into the fray. She dodged as best she could, through the swinging axes and swords. Adrianna dove for her bow as Leoric attempted to grab her with his free arm, as she hit the floor with her shoulder and rolled across it missing Leoric's hand. She grabbed her bow and leaped up grabbing an arrow and notching it in her bow. Derek, Daniel and Jayalm descended on the huge skeleton while Lothar continually pummeled it with his holy bolts. She summoned as much strength as she could to her fire arrow and then firing it through the air hit Leoric in the back. Upon impact, the arrow exploded blasting Derek, Daniel and Jayalm across the floor. When the fire dissipated all that was left of the King was a pile of bone. In the midst of this pile stood her dagger, still lodged in the King's shoulder and his sword pointing up towards the heavens. His crown lay on the floor beside him. Adrianna walked over to the King. She bent down and picked up her dagger and straightening up, she placed it back in her belt. She placed her hand across her heart and said,

"Rest in peace King Leoric. We will find your son". She turned and looking for the three warriors who had been thrown, she found Derek by the King's tomb. Daniel was across the room rubbing his back and cursing silently. He glared at her and all she could do was smirk as she walked to the other fallen soldiers . She had given him an example of her stealth and might. Lothar was with Jayalm who was sitting up on the floor. Adrianna went over to Derek.

"Are you alright? Sorry I didn't know that hitting Leoric with a fire arrow would do that," she said kneeling by Derek, who was rubbing his back and wincing.

"Aye I'm fine, that was a powerful blast. How are the others?" Derek asked.

"Their fine but a little dazed I think. As for Daniel, well…" Adrianna could only smile and giving a hand to Derek who took it and pulled himself up, she could only feel a great sense of pride.

"That was a good move you made back there" he said. "Too bad those moves didn't come any sooner to save the people of this town. If only the Kingdom had known that this town was the very centre of evil. One would wonder why no one knew of this evil". The look on his face was that of anger and pain, towards her no doubt. After what she had done so many years ago, how could he ever forgive her? She was sick and tired of being criticized for her actions. Why wouldn't anyone believe her? Why were her actions considered selfish? Who could she talk to? There was only one person she could think of and that was Agden. She would have to talk to him.

"We should head up to Cain now that we have defeated the Butcher and Leoric" Lothar said coming up behind them, Jayalm coming up behind rubbing his wrist that he had landed rather hard on. Daniel walked up then. He looked extremely pissed off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill me?" Daniel moved right up to Adrianna and brought his right arm swiftly up and punched her in the stomach, surprising her and causing a deep pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain and fell holding her stomach. She struggled vainly to breathe. She had been punched before, but never this hard and never by a man of his strength. Daniel pulled out his dagger menacingly. Derek stood in front of Adrianna standing defiantly and glared coldly at Daniel. Daniel angered by this, moved to hit Derek but Lothar stood in the way. Daniel shoved Lothar off his feet and pushed him to the ground.

"This battle is between me and her only. Now move blacksmith or I'll kill you too", he said stepping up to Derek. Derek stood his ground.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear on my father's grave that I will kill you where you stand. Do you understand"? Still angered, Daniel brought his dagger up and in one swift movement; Derek had punched Daniel in the gut. Daniel staggered back in utter pain. He only angrily stared at Derek, and then straightening up, Daniel turned and walked away. Lothar and Jayalm were kneeling beside her now. She winced in pain as she struggled to her feet. Never in her entire life had a man punched her nor hit her for that matter. She swore that she would make him pay for what he had done. She held a hand defensively in front of her stomach. The remainder of the group was about to walk up the stairs, but she was in so much pain that she did not feel like walking up three flights of stairs.

"Wait!" Adrianna said holding up a hand as she remembered an old spell that she had learned from a mage in the jungles when she visited Kurast. She held up her hand and called out,

"I call upon the portal of the jungle". A deep blue and green sparkling round portal appeared in the room. It was a foot taller than Derek and three feet in width.

"It's a portal to the town. I learned it in Kurast" she said.

"Your from Kurast?" Jayalm and Lothar asked surprised.

"Well actually I grew up here in Tridosios. I came to Kurast after the War in the East" she said remembering her past again and that long journey to the east. She could still fell the stinging blow to her stomach.

"You will have to teach us that spell," Lothar said. Jayalm just nodded. The four warriors headed through the portal. Instantly they were in the town.

Cain looked up at them as they approached. He sensed that the King had been laid to rest finally. He smiled as they came to a stop in front of him.

"We have destroyed the King and the Butcher" Lothar said bowing to Cain.

"Ah, yes I know. I am proud of you all. You have survived thus far. Now it is time for you to learn the entire story. A long time ago there were three Prime Evils who resided in Hell; Diablo, Mephisto and Baal. Then one day the lesser evils cast these three evils out into the mortal world where they wreaked havoc upon the world. My ancestors the Horadrim banished these evils into soulstones that were supposed to keep them locked away for all eternity. Unfortunately, the soulstone could not hold Diablo and it may be that he is now creating this havoc as he was buried here long ago. Of course I am not sure of this possibility so you all have to travel through the Cathedral, Catacombs, Caves, and quite possibly Hell itself. For that you all must have the best in armour and weaponry, which you all have. But you must use your brain as well. Use strategy to defeat your enemies. The enemies you have faced thus far have been easy to defeat. Not using elemental magic against you. This will change as you travel through the Labyrinth. You will find your enemies are getting stronger. Proceed with caution. Also I suggest getting healing potions and potions of Rejuvenation from Lithious and Alyssia. You must also find King Leoric's son Albrecht". Cain finished. The four warriors nodded. Cain then noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Daniel? Has something happened to him?" Derek's face went crimson as he explained to Cain what happened. Cain could not understand why he would do such a thing. Adrianna slipped away from the men and went straight to Lithious' to fill up on healing and rejuvenation potions. Rejuvenation potions were yellow and refilled both energy and health. She walked towards the tavern, seeing if she could talk to Agden. He was sitting at the counter writing on a piece of parchment. He was obviously counting up the money he had earned. He looked up as she entered.

"Adrianna, you seem worried. What is wrong?"

"I have a question for you old friend. Remember long ago, the night I left home?"

"Yes I remember it well. I remember it to the very last detail".

"Well I want to know if you believe that my actions that night were selfish".

"Well many believed your actions to be selfish and they all thought you left because you did not want to marry Derek. But I always knew you only wanted to protect us. I told this to Laura and she believed me. Jillian also knows the truth. When you came back, those who believed the old woman who visited our town rejoiced. Unfortunately you came at a time when over half the town had been killed. I want you to know that I was your friend, am your friend and always will be your friend". Adrianna hugged Agden, with a new sense of hope that she could convince Derek that she had meant well.

"Well I must go we have a mission to complete, so long old friend and thank you". She said as she walked out and headed to the portal where she waited for the other's to show up. When they arrived, they took the portal that took them back to the King's Chamber where they climbed the stairs to the third floor. They then crossed to where the stairs to the fourth floor was.

The fourth floor was a lot like the third with the same demons only it was darker and colder. They could not find the stairs to the fifth floor. Suddenly ten Devil kin ambushed them. They attacked with such a strong force that it forced the group to separate. Adrianna ran across the room to get a better aim at the demons. She was suddenly attacked by three hidden demons. She was close to a door in the corner, so she began to back up. She walked into something blunt. She felt with one hand. A doorknob she realized as she opened the door. It was at that moment that one demon hit her wrist with the hilt of its sword. She lost grip of her bow and it disappeared. She could not get out the door to get it so she closed the door, turned and ran through the other half of the cathedral. Searching the wide open space, she spied a long bow on the floor. She grabbed the long bow and then ran to the nearest door, opened it and locked herself in fast enough to block out the twenty demons that had crept out from the shadows. She defeated the demons inside the room and headed away from the door that separated her from the twenty demons that had gathered at the door. She was thankful that she was wearing plate wrist guards. There was only a dent in the metal. She travelled around this new area looking for another way to get out. She found a large room and was able to kill the skeletons in the room. She found a lone goat man in the centre of the room. He looked badly hurt. She stepped closer to him aiming her bow at him.

"Please no hurt, no kill, spare Garbad and good come to you. This promise I keep". She walked away and destroyed some nearby demons. She could not bring herself to kill the demon, as he had not attacked her first. She came back to Garbad who gave her a useless axe with which she discarded once she was out of sight of him. He also said he was making another weapon for her. She was suspicious of this creature and was prepared for she knew a similar tactic that she had encountered on the battlefield. Her suspicions were correct when she returned and he turned to her and said,

"It too powerful for you, you want you take". He then proceeded to attack her. She killed him easily for he was weak. She jump kicked the demon away, and then bringing up her bow she shot the demon in the heart. She walked up to his corpse and said,

"I'm not impressed". She turned and cleaned out the rest of the area she was in. She found it much harder to defeat these demons without her special bow, but she managed and finally had cleared the area out and was heading back to the door where the demons waited for her.

When she arrived at the door she put her head by the door and could hear scratching at it, which meant they were still out there. She took a deep breath and calling her strength she jump-kicked the door. The door splintered open, surprising the demons, which gave her the advantage. She managed to kill three demons before they began to attack her at once. She felt a spear pierce her arm. Yelping in pain, she grabbed her dagger and threw it at the demon, piercing him in the heart. Positioning herself in the door jam, she created an easier way to attack the demons. They could only attack one demon at a time. Suddenly she saw a chain of lightning blast three of the Devil Kin. She continued to attack them. She knew Derek was on the other side of the fray. They attacked them until the last demon fell. Derek ran to Adrianna as she grabbed her bag and took out a potion of healing and drank it. She felt better instantly. The wounds healed quickly.

"Adrianna are ya alright?" Derek asked walking across the field of death.

"Yes I'm fine. I was attacked and I lost my bow and I don't know where it is," she said looking around the room, spotting her dagger among the dead. She walked over and pulled her dagger out. She reached in her bag and pulled out a dirty cloth. She wiped the blood off her dagger and then looked at Derek as he said,

"I do. It's right here. I found it and I knew you were down in this area".

"Thank you, but where are the other's?" she asked looking behind him.

"They wanted to clear out the stairs that were full of Devil Kin. We should head back," Derek said. The two ran back across the floor to where Lothar, and Jayalm were waiting.

"Are you alright?" Jayalm asked when Adrianna and Derek arrived.

"We were worried about you when you disappeared" Lothar added.

"I'm fine the other half of the floor has been cleared". Adrianna responded. The group moved down the stairs. All thoughts were on what lay at the bottom of these stairs


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The stairs to the fifth floor started out looking like the cathedral stairs but as they moved down they turned into bare rock spiral stairs. The area smelled of death.

"The smell of death surrounds me," Derek said as they stepped into a large and dark room. Adrianna walked over to the wall and looked at the plaque that was placed there realizing that it was a tombstone on the marking a grave. They were obviously in the catacombs of the cathedral. The warriors moved around the catacombs noticing that the floor, walls and ceiling all looked the same. They were a dark brown and were all moist and cold. The walls were very rough. Tree roots hung down from the ceiling. There were few chests on the floor. The chests contained small portions of money, which they pocketed. The doors were square and heavy, for they were made of rock also. They came across a table with a huge sparkling boulder on it.

"Wait! This is the magic rock! I heard it had healing capabilities! It was on a caravan that stopped in the town many weeks ago. It was ransacked and all were killed. The rock was stolen by the small foul beings of the Catacombs. It is said to have come from the Heavens so they must have brought it here thinking it may grant them great power", Derek said picking up the large boulder. His muscles flexed with the strain as he lifted the stone. The warriors came across another spiral staircase that went up. They climbed up and found that they had come up to the town through the mausoleum. They went to town and went to Cain who identified it as the Magic Rock, which Derek took to his shop. Lothar and Jayalm walked over to Alyssia's hut and Adrianna went with Derek to his shop. She cast a quick looking for Daniel but he was nowhere in sight. Turning she followed Derek.

"What are you planning on making with the rock?" Adrianna asked when they arrived.

"Well I'm going to take pieces of it and make rings for us all". Derek disappeared into his house that was attached to his shop. When he came back he held three plain silver bands and two very nice rings that had blank sockets like they could hold stones, but didn't have any in them. Derek took an iron chisel and chipped off tiny pieces of rock and attached them to the bands and rings. When polished the stones took a light blue tint that sparkled when in the sunlight. When he was finished he showed them to Adrianna.

"See now we will have more vitality when we fight the demons". Derek took one of the nice rings and placed it on his ring finger on his right hand. He turned to Adrianna and gave her the other nice ring.

"These two rings belonged to my father. He wanted me to have one and give you the other. I guess they were meant to be promise rings that would bind us together or something. When you left he told me to keep them and give them to the one I would fall in love with, if I did. I gave up on that long ago. There was never enough women around especially once all the trouble began. So now I will give you this ring and fulfill my father's dream that you may one day wear it willingly". Derek said solemnly as Adrianna put the ring on her ring finger. He had a look of deep sadness. He was thinking of his father. Oh how she wished she had not been so cruel when the topic of his father first came up.

"Thank you. Again I am sorry," she said. "Um…. how did your father die?" she said quietly.

"Well….he, like your mother was caught in the fray. Stabbed right through from a dark warrior's sword," he said looking around the room. She felt bad. Did she really have any business being here in this town? He looked at her and smiled. The smile was a forced one and she knew it. She couldn't stand it. How on earth was she going to work with him if he kept her at arms length and made her feel so guilty. Something had to be done. She swallowed her pride.

"Derek. I really need to talk to you about something".

"I don't think we have anything to discuss", he said walking by her. She turned and grabbed his arm. She bounded around in front of him and said,

"Look, just listen to what I have to say, you don't have to answer but just listen. Please". Derek sighed and nodded his head.

"I know what you must think of me, the little brat who ran away from home to get away from her problems. Well I always thought things differently. From the day the prophet came to our town, I wanted to be the warrior she described. I wanted to protect my home. When my parents said I was to marry you, I knew that if I did that I would never become that warrior. So I left and I went to the Rogue Monastery to learn. I promised Agden that I would return and I have kept my promise to him. Out of everyone in this town, it is Agden that respects me, but I don't blame you. I probably would think the same. I just wanted you to know the truth. If you don't believe me now then it's your loss". She turned and left the shop, leaving Derek to ponder what she had said, knowing he would want to think before discussing the issue with her further if he chose to. She strangely felt better now. She went and met Jayalm and Lothar. Derek came and without looking at Adrianna, gave two rings to Jayalm and Lothar and pocketed the other for Daniel. Perhaps he thought he may come back. They decided to call it a day. Tired Adrianna went to the tavern to sleep and reflect the day's events. There was still no sight of Daniel.

_She walked into the meeting room. Akara sat at the large wooden rectangle table, the other elders sat around her. Beside Adrianna stood Raven another strong rogue and another good friend. On the otherside stood Kashya. Kashya had been promoted to the commander of the Rogues in battle. A very high position that Adrianna somewhat envied, but she was proud of her friend. Her friend was outfitted in chain mail that reached halfway down her thighs. She wore red cloth on top of this chain mail. She wore more red cloth on her head and the end of it, flowed past her shoulder. She was wearing black thigh high boots. Raven had blonde hair and wore the same type of leather outfit that Adrianna wore. Adrianna and Raven were included in clan discussions because they were the strongest and smartest warriors. Akara stood. _

"_Ladies I have brought you here today because there is something most important to discuss. Please sit down". The three women sat down in chairs on the opposite side of the table. _

"_There has been a disturbance in our kingdom. An incredible amount of evil has erupted in the towns of Tristram and Tridosisos. I wish to send scouts there to investigate. Kashya, who would you suggest be the two scouts that we send?" Kashya rose. _

"_Strength and stealth wise, I think Raven and Adrianna are the best scouts to send. They are our best warriors", Kashya said eying Adrianna, "and they were our best warriors in the war so it would be common sense that they should go. I would go myself but it is my duty to the Eye that I stay here and command our Rogues should the need arise". Akara looked at Raven._

"_Very well, Raven you are to report to Tristram and investigate the evil there and Adrianna you will go to Tridosios". Adrianna then rose._

"_Elder Akara, I ask if I may switch with Raven. I do not wish to return to the town you have assigned to me". Akara looked to Adrianna with curiosity._

"_Child you have become such a strong and powerful woman. Much stronger than the little girl I knew when you first joined us. The wars you fought have prepared you for your first missionary task. I know that returning to your hometown disturbs you, but you must confront your fears. This evil may affect us more than we know. I feel you are best for this task because you know the land well and know the people and how they will react to your presence. You can also better sympathize with the people. Do not fear now child". Defeated Adrianna sighed. This was going to be hard on her emotions._

The heat in her room was unbearable. The nagging thoughts of her problems, her fears and her past were keeping her awake. Unable to sleep, Adrianna threw off her quilt and went to her window. The moon shone dimly on the land below. Clouds obscured its light. In the dark, Adrianna sensed something. Scanning around, she saw a dark figure. A male figure crept down the path in town. He passed the inn and continued up the path.

She was wearing her leather armour, as the plate was bulky to sleep in. Now alert she turned and grabbed her bow and quiver. She crept down the inn stairs. She encountered only a few creaks. She had been trained to be quiet as to surprise her enemies. She slowly nudged open the inn door and closed it gently. Then looking up the path she saw the figure. She began to follow staying away from the figure. The figure then veered off the path and started walking towards the cathedral. He suddenly turned and forced Adrianna to move into the shadows. She saw a glint of metal as he turned and continued walking knowing that he was armed. She followed slowly behind him. He walked up to the mausoleum and then he disappeared into the shadows and darkness of the catacombs. Adrianna darted in after him.

She knew this man was a warrior, but who would be crazy enough to enter the cathedral alone? Her next thought struck her like a bolt of lightning. The only person she knew to be crazy enough to enter a cathedral alone would have to be Daniel! Of course, he figured he would be able to defeat the demons alone. She notched her bow and looked around. Her sixth sense alerted her to the sound of metal hitting something. She started to move down the hall. What she saw next was unbelievable. There was an entire horde of grey skeleton archers firing arrows at the melee warrior. Daniel used his shield as best he could to defend himself. Every time he moved to target a skeleton, the skeleton moved away. She was about to start firing when several small bent demons appeared out of nowhere. They swarmed the surprised warrior. Adrianna set loose a chain lightning arrow towards a small group of archers. The arrow hit one demon shocking it and then the lightning leaped and attacked the other demons in the group. They all collapsed in a pile of grey bone. Daniel swung his hammer around missing the demons as they kept disappearing and dodging him. Afraid of hurting him, Adrianna aimed for another group of skeletons taking them out quick and easy. She then focused on the small dodging demons. In the darkness it was hard to get a good look at them, but using her sixth sense, Adrianna was able to hit her targets.

Exhausted and in pain, the warrior collapsed as he had been severely injured. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily and then slowly he slid down the wall unconscious. Adrianna moved across the room to the fallen warrior. She tried to shake him, but he did not waken. She saw a movement out the corner of her eye and turning fired another arrow. It hit one of the hidden demons and killed him as groaned and appeared on the floor. She knelt down beside Daniel. She searched in her pack and found a small healing potion. It would not heal him completely, but it would help and prevent him from dying. Because he was unconscious she could only apply the potion externally. She reached into her pack and pulled out a smaller pack. She pulled out a couple white rags. She poured some of the potion on one and began to apply it to the many cuts and wounds on his body. He was not wearing the armour that Cain had given him, nor was he using his special hammer. He was a stupid man for pulling this stunt, yet he was lucky to be alive. She could quite easily pull out her dagger and stab him to death yet she decided that enough blood had been shed, besides she was not so cruel that she would strike a man when he was down.

After applying the healing potion, Adrianna sat down beside his body and leaned against the cold wall. She knew she could not pull him back to town for he was too heavy and she didn't want to leave him just in case more demons came. She sat there for what must have been hours before she heard him begin to awaken. Above her she could see the first rays from the sun through the mausoleum entrance.

He groaned as he came fully awake. He seemed disoriented at first. He looked around and became alert as he spotted her. He got up quickly and immediately leaned against the wall weak.

"You have been hurt badly. I did what I could with the healing potion I had left. You are very lucky to be alive".

"Why are you here? I don't need anyone's help".

"If it weren't for me you would be dead by now. You are lucky I didn't try to kill you. I realized, however, that if I killed you than I would be no better than the demons down here and you. I had mercy on you." Daniel mumbled something she couldn't quite hear, but she disregarded it. She stood up tiredly.

"We had better get you to Lithious to be properly healed. That's if you know what's good for you". Unfortunately for Daniel, all he could do was comply. Adrianna turned and opened a portal. Weakly Daniel walked through limping the whole way. Adrianna stepped behind him as he would not let her touch him and help him.

Adrianna was sitting outside of Lithious' hut. She was thinking of how much she actually missed travelling to distant lands. She had travelled the western kingdoms. She had gone to the Far East to Lut Gholein. She even visited Kurast. There were still many places she wanted to visit. There was the Amazon Islands in the churning Twin Seas and Barbarian Highlands high up in the North by the mountains. She vowed to herself that she would see those places when this battle was done. She heard footsteps. She turned half expecting to see Daniel step out and try and kill her, but it was Lothar and Jayalm, the two men from Aranoch.

"Hello", she said half-heartedly.

"Adrianna what is wrong?"

"It's this place. I dreaded coming back here. I knew that when I came most the people would feel hate and anger towards me. I want to go back to the Rogue Monastery where I can be with people who don't hate me. My friend Raven is in a town close to here called Tristram. I wonder if it is time that I went to see her, find out what she has discovered".

"Perhaps it is. You go we can handle the catacombs while you are away. We do not feel anger towards you but I sense that this Raven has a very important role in this mission of yours and perhaps ours as well".

"Thanks I will return as soon as I can. By the way, watch out for 'Mr. I kill all' here. He tried to kill himself last night. He will probably join us again".

"Very well", the two men bowed and walked away. Adrianna herself got up and went to the inn to tell Agden that she was leaving for a short time.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tristram looked almost as run down as Tridosios. It also looked almost exactly like her home. She saw a big burly man, with a big curly orange beard. He was taller than her with big muscles, like that of a workingman. She walked up to the man. He looked to be the blacksmith of the town. He looked up at her as she walked up.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a woman by the name of Raven?" The man nodded and pointed to the Tavern. She walked into the tavern that looked quite similar to Agden's place. She saw a man at the counter. She recognized him immediately. It was Ogden, Agden's brother. She walked up to the counter.

"Hello Ogden. It has been a long time",

"Adrianna is that you? My you look the same but older. I sure missed you. Welcome to my humble abode". The man smiled at her. He was Agden's twin brother. With the same black hair and blue eyes. The same muscle builds, tall and thin. Ogden wore glasses.

"What brings you to Tristram?"

"Well actually I am looking for a fellow Rogue, my friend Raven. Have you seen her?" The man nodded and pointed a finger towards the bar.

"She's in there I believe". Thanking the man, Adrianna turned and walked into the tavern. The Rogue looked up as Adrianna walked in. Raven gave a small smile as she got up. Adrianna walked up to her and the two hugged. Raven had been brought to the Monastery two years after Adrianna had arrived. Raven was the daughter of a powerful druid. In an accident, her parents were killed. She had always been close to nature and made sure she fought all her battles in nature.

"Well well, I never expected to see you show up here. I have been fighting demons in the wilderness, trying to find a demon hideaway. What have you turned up?"

"I have been exploring an ancient forgotten cathedral on the edge of town with some warriors from other lands. Cain, a knowledgeable man has told us that we were the Sacred five sent to find Messiahs that can defeat this evil. He gave us special weapons and armour to fight with. I believe the source of evil to be there".

"Yes Akara will want to know. I don't believe that I shall find much more in this rundown town, so I shall head back to the Monastery. Do you wish to accompany me? We could bring back up." Adrianna thought about this. Here she had a chance to go home. She thought about Lothar, Jayalm and Derek. They needed her. She had promised to return and help. She could not abandon them now. She turned to her friend.

"I feel that my work in Tridosios is not yet complete, therefore I must return. Tell Akara of my finds and tell her to look into the sacred legends and see if there is anything to do with the sacred five".

"Very well my friend, I shall miss you". Raven bravely smiled and the two friends hugged. Then Raven turned back to the tavern and Adrianna turned and left and went to the tarvern for the night. It had only taken a few hours to venture here. So she figured it would only take her a couple hours to get back. She would be back around the afternoon sometime.

As she walked she thought about that old woman. What had she meant and why did her prediction have such an effect on her?

_The day the old woman came, was the day Adrianna decided for the first time that she wanted to be a warrior. She was only ten. The old woman was very wise. She was tall and skinny. She had long grey hair with black steaks in it. She wore a golden circlet upon her hair. A tiny red gem fixed to the front. She wore a green cloak that concealed the clothes she was wearing. She wore normal black leather boots and held a wooden gnarled staff. Her face was oval and she looked noble. She had deep dark eyes that seemed to penetrate into one's mind. She had thin red lips and spoke softly. Though she was old, she seemed to walk with incredible grace. _

_Adrianna had been playing a game with Laura, Agden, Ogden and Derek. Accompanying the old woman was a young child that was about Adrianna's age. She was small and frail and had big round brown innocent eyes. She had long raven black hair. She too wore a gold circlet, but lacked a small gem. She wore a short green dress and wore black leather boots. She seemed to cling to the old woman her brown eyes round in nervousness and fear at so many strange people. She spoke not to the people of this town. The old woman gazed around. She focused her gaze on Adrianna and then she gazed behind her at the blacksmith's son, Derek. She smiled minutely, and beckoned the children over. She had arrived in early morn and was staying in a make shift hut on the edge of town. The old woman sat down upon a tree stump. The little girl, sat down timidly beside her. The children of Tridosios sat down in front of the old woman, Adrianna and Derek in the front interested in what they had to say. Today she would tell another tale as she had done for the last couple days. She had told many tales of far away lands and they fascinated Adrianna. This story would be no exception. _

"_As you all know I come from far away jungles. I practice magic with many of my kind. It was long ago predicted that one old woman would travel beyond her jungle home to several small towns to tell the children of an old story of much importance. Our elders predicted an evil event that will change our world forever. Many years from now, a warrior shall arise and with the help of other warriors alike, will come down upon the land and smite the evil that will descend upon us. Much blood will be shed and much life lost, but in the end, the world will be a better place. These warriors will have the power to stop the most evil of all evils in this world. I can tell no more than what I have told you. I do know that children from this town and many others will rise one day as great warriors". She placed her hands on both Adrianna and Derek's head and there was a strange blue glimmer coming from her hands as she again spoke. _

"_After this day, I will be no more and my child shall ride on without me and will be guided by the gods, but she will be witness of this event and pass on my legacy to other's and make them understand what I preach to you this day, now farewell children. Live well and may light shine holy upon your path._

That woman she now knew had been one of the rare sorceresses of Kurast called the Zann Esu. They focused their energies upon the elemental magics of ice, fire and lightning. She had learned about them in books found in a library in Upper Kurast. The woman's predictions seemed to be coming true, for an evil had arisen and warriors had come from many small towns to destroy this evil. She now believed that she, Derek, Jayalm, Lothar and Daniel had been assigned this task long before their births. Quickening her steps Adrianna rushed to get back to town as she saw the tall tower of the tavern rise above the trees.

She arrived in town at dusk, a little later than what she had planned. She wondered if the men would be staying in the cathedral this night or if they had managed to get to town. There was no sign of her companions. So she went to her inn room and decided to relax while she waited for them. She let down her long brown hair and began to brush it with her brush. She heard the clatter of metal on the stairs as Lothar, Jayalm and Daniel ascended the steps. They seemed to be exhausted, so she let them be. She decided to turn her armour over to Derek to repair. She slipped off the bulky plate mail, the plated boots and plated gloves. They had been damaged when she had been attacked by the fallen on her way here. Indeed there were demons in the wilderness now. She was now wearing the lighter chain mail underneath. It reached her hips and then angled down the front and back, leaving her legs bare. The chain mail had no sleeves as the plate mail covered her arms. She was only wearing leather boots upon her feet. She gathered her armour and slipped as quietly as she could down the stairs not wanting to disturb the others. She slipped out into the cool night. The moon once again shone dimly upon the deserted, dead land. She saw a light on in the blacksmith shop as she neared it. Peeking around the corner, she saw Derek hammering away at something. His back was turned to her. He was not wearing a shirt. It was very hot in there even she was sweating. She saw the sweat running down his back as his muscles heaved and bulged with his every movement. She heard the metal clang of the hammer hitting metal. On the table were four sets of armour. She slipped into the shop. The heat in this room was almost unbearable as she carefully put her armour down on the bench. Derek glanced back at her momentarily and then went back to his work. She felt suddenly nervous standing there. She mustered up her words thinking carefully of what to say.

"Hello Derek. I have returned from Tristram with some rather interesting news", she started hoping to get some interest out of him. Unfortunately, all he did was shrug, so she continued.

"I visited my friend Raven who was stationed in Tristram. She has said that there is an increased amount of evil out in the wilderness. It is true as I came across some fallen out there. Some animals have been turned against humans, and she has returned to the Monastery bearing news that there is trouble in the wilderness and this cathedral".

"Good for you, you should go tell the old man", Derek rumbled out over his shoulder. Something was wrong. His tone was somewhat hostile, but then again he had been like that since she arrived, it seemed intensified a hundred fold. Adrianna decided to ask about the catacombs.

"So how were your explorations in the catacombs?" she asked nervously trying to change to a subject that he could respond to.

"They were the same as usual. We cleaned out the fifth floor just the four of us. It was very easy, we found we don't need you". Adrianna coughed back the tears that were suddenly welling up inside. So they didn't need her. She had told her friend that she was needed here and now all they could say, or all he could say was that they didn't need her. Maybe she should leave the town. She should have never come. She felt rejected. No one seemed to realize that she felt hurt, depressed, angered and guilty. This was not what she had wanted for her family. She had always been welcomed wherever she went. Did Derek hate her so much that he could never ever show her the respect that she had given him when they were younger? Her next words came out shaky, and there was a tone of hostility in her own voice, enough to match his cruelty.

"Well I see you don't need me, anymore. No one seems to need me anymore…sorry I bothered you", she said with acid in her voice. She turned to go and glanced at her armour. She didn't need it anymore. She took the bow from her back. Her magic bow, the bow Cain gave her. In that instant, her dream of being a warrior suddenly faded into darkness. What is it to be a warrior and be without friends? Raven her friend, how would she accept a failure like Adrianna? Glimpsing the ring that Derek had given her, she pulled it off and put it on the table. It seemed to be a symbol of her giving up all that she had worked for. No one seemed to care about her reasons for leaving. Her whole life seemed pointless now.

Her quest was incomplete, therefore she could not return to the Rogue Monastery. She was not wanted there if she could not finish what she had started. She placed the bow and quiver on the bench. Derek seemed to be in the background as she choked back her anger, her depression and her loneliness. She tried to take no notice of him. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he had stopped working and had his head bent down towards his workbench. His hands rested on the table, the hammer beside his hand. She turned and stormed out, unable to stand looking at this man who reminded her so much of her loss. She remembered all the times when the children of the town played games. It seemed all far away now. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the direction of the river. She ran across it into the forest, not daring to look behind her. Angry tears stung her eyes and streamed down her face. She roughly tried to brush them away. She came to a tree in the midst of a grove. All she had treasured was now in this place. Despite the dead trees around it, the tree still lived, the brown trunk reaching up into the sky. The deep green round, pointed leaves were in abundance growing along the long reaching branches. She remembered this place well.

_She sat listening to the birds chirping as they flew from tree to tree. She was all alone sitting by the trunk of this tree. It would be the last time she came to this tree. It was her hideaway. The place she could be alone to herself. Within its trunk was a box that contained all her treasures. The box held many things. She bent down and reached within the tree pulling out her box. Its contents held many treasures deemed special to her. There was a glittering silver ring her grandmother had given her, a dagger that her father had given her, a heart shaped pendant that her mother had given her and a feather that her best friend Agden had given her. It was from a bird called a Raven. This night Adrianna visited this box to see an old beige scroll with a red ribbon tied around it. _

_It contained the tale of the old woman and her prediction. Within her hand, Adrianna now held a different scroll. It was the scroll confirming her future marriage to Derek. It had cost her parents a lot of money just to get it. Adrianna could not bring herself to destroy it, so she had decided to bury it in her secret box. It would remain hidden here for as long as she wished it to be. She placed the scroll in the box. She dug into her bag. She pulled out a small object. It was a small chain lacking a pendant. Derek had given it to her in an act of friendship. She placed it in the box, closed it and placed it back in the tree. She stood, recalling the ancient enchantment that the old woman had taught her years before. She spoke out the proper words, waving her hands as she spoke. The tree glittered and shone bright momentarily. No matter what happened to the forest around the tree would live and never die. It would protect her safe haven. She turned and continued on her way out of town. _

Adrianna fell on her knees as she sat in front of her tree. The enchantment had worked. She looked up at the tree following the trunk down until it reached her secret place. She reached forward hesitantly and pulled out the box. She opened her box and tears came to her eyes as she gazed at the contents. Her past came back to her. She had given up so much and for what? She had been foolish to let the old woman give her this vision of becoming a warrior. She had misled herself. She felt safe in this place. She was not sheltered from the pain she felt however. She heard footsteps behind her. She did not dare to look back. She picked up the necklace that her mother had given her and clenched it in her fist as she put her face in her hands, the necklace dangling from her left hand. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up, teary-eyed. It was Derek and he looked to be surprised and guilty. His angry determined look had faded and softened. What surprised her more was he then hung his head. He moved his hands to her shoulders and kneeled down beside her. He looked at the contents of her box, not daring to touch anything, almost as if he was afraid of it.

"It is the box where I keep my most treasured belongings; things that people have given me; my mom's necklace, my father's dagger, my grandmother's ring, Agden's Raven feather and the scroll that the old woman gave me. I believed her story. I wanted so much to be a warrior. I have been blinded by my own determination, but of course you will never believe me. No one ever will. I am the brat with no home, as you said. I chose that life. You said I was selfish; well you are right I am. I just wanted to be a warrior, see far away places and learn what I could about the world and help my home in time of need. Now my home is in need, but I am too late. My parents are long dead. Why didn't the Rogues see this sooner?" Adrianna turned away from Derek and looked at her box. Derek suddenly reached into the box and pulled out the chain he had given her so long ago. He was surprised to see it. He remembered that he had given it to her as an act of friendship, but then she had left. She considered her friendships very serious and she could never have thrown it away.

"I would have thought you would have discarded this. I never thought I was a friend to you".

"I wanted to be your friend, but then the whole marriage thing and then my dream to be a warrior got in the way".

"Adrianna I believe you. I have believed you since Agden told me days after you left and how you promised to return, but over the years I lost all hope of you returning. I witnessed the pain your parents felt and the pain my father felt. Then I saw them all die. My father killed, your father killed, and then your innocent mother killed. It hardened my heart, because I knew you were out there in that big world somewhere and had absolutely no idea what had happened. I figured you forgot about us. When you left home, our town seemed to die. A bright light in our lives was lost. When you returned, the light came back, but the light was bittersweet because the town was dead, much was changed, so many people dead for some unknown purpose. Our childhood games seemed to be of no fun. I am sorry that I have hurt you. I didn't see that you felt pain as well. I ask you now to forgive what I have done. When you left to see Raven my mood darkened. We had a hard time in the catacombs. Lothar and Jayalm seemed preoccupied. Daniel was somewhat defiant and ignored everyone. I myself could feel the darkness closing in on me. I lied and I am not quite sure why, maybe I was trying to hide the fact that I missed you. I can understand if you hate me. After what I have done to you, I don't blame you if you do". Adrianna smiled as she threw her arms around Derek in the manner that she had hugged Raven. Derek seemed surprised.

"If you can forgive me, then I can forgive you". She smiled then and took the chain from Derek. She slipped it around her neck, then closed her box and returned it to its place. She held up the chain, as if to prove she meant what she said. Perhaps maybe now Derek wouldn't be so hostile and they could finally get to the bottom of this evil. Together, Adrianna and Derek went back to town. Derek went back to work on his blacksmithing and Adrianna sat on a stool and re-strung her bow. The Rogues had been taught how to fix their bows so they were almost completely independent. She enjoyed sitting and relaxing in the cool freshness of the night air as she wove the string and then put it in the bow. It was so much easier to repair her bow when she had the proper tools to do so.

Derek pounded away on the weapon he was repairing which happened to be Daniel's hammer. He was vaguely aware that a beautiful, kind brunette was watching him. He had to admit that this woman was incredibly beautiful. His father had made a good choice, but all that was in the past. His past seemed so long ago. It seemed he was in a nightmare and it seemed as if Adrianna might be the only light in this eternal nightmare. Deep down he knew that she hurt with all the memories and pain and Derek knew that marriage between them could never be. The document binding their future marriage was lost, perhaps destroyed. Still at least he could be a friend to her and maybe their feud would end and they could work together peacefully. He found it hard to accept that she was a warrior, capable of taking care of herself. He still felt bad about the way he had treated her and he knew the reason she went to Tristram, to see her friend, someone who would not hate her or dislike her as he and Daniel had done. Jayalm and Lothar seemed to be very friendly towards her and she seemed to like them better. Perhaps both he and Adrianna could mend the damage done to their friendship.

Derek worked late into the night repairing armour and weapons. He was just about done when he remembered that Adrianna was still behind him. He looked around only to see that she was fast asleep on the stool. Her long slender legs loosely crossed at her ankles as her feet reached out in front of her. She was leaning against the wall; her soft delicate hands fell at her sides, one draped loosely over her lap. Her head was tipped to the side, her face facing him. Her face seemed one of an angel in the dim light of the shop. Her long beautiful hair fell loosely around her face. Delicate features and beautiful eyelashes fluttered once in while, indicating she was in some far off dream world. Indeed she did look like an angel. Derek carefully placed his hammer down without a sound and walked over to her. Stepping up to her quietly, he put one arm around her back and the other under her knees and lifted her up. How light she felt, yet so strong. Her head tipped forward to rest on his chest. The feeling of her head touching his skin sent strange shivers up his spine. He trembled with the odd sensation. He tried to ignore the strange feeling. He figured that the inn would be closed so he took her upstairs to his room. He placed her on his bed and she suddenly shivered. He pulled the covers over her slim body, resting it just under her chin. He reached down reluctantly and touched her head and then running his fingers through her soft delicate brown hair, he whispered good night. He had a strange urge then to kiss those beautiful soft lips, but forcing it back he then turned and shut the door and went back down to his shop to work.

About an hour later Derek finished up his work and went inside for some much needed sleep. He decided that since there was a beautiful woman sleeping in his room that he should sleep elsewhere and pulled out a cot and slept on that for the night. He drifted to sleep at ease knowing that all repairs were complete and that Adrianna was safe in town and not in some other town consumed in much evil.

Dim light filtered in the window. Morning had come and it was time to get up and fight yet more demons and plunge even deeper into this Labyrinth of evil. Adrianna opened her eyes and gasped. This was not her inn room that Agden had given her. She was somewhere else. She got up and looked out the window. The horizon was in a different position. The features of the countryside had shifted over. She leaned really close to the glass and she glimpsed the inn on the far left of the window. She remembered the night before and knew what had happened. She was in Derek's house. She had probably fallen asleep in his shop, and he had probably brought her here. That was very nice of him, but where was Derek? The room she noticed was very clean. At least he valued cleanliness. The bed was of queen size, and there was a very nice flowered quilt on it. There was a table beside the bed with a lamp on it. The flame was out. There was a wooden chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room and a brown fur rug on the wooden floor. She slipped over to the door of the room and opened it slightly. She noticed that the hinges were well oiled, as the door did not make a sound. It made it so much easier to creep out of a room without being noticed.

She walked quietly down the stairs and onto the main floor. She turned the corner and saw that Derek was sleeping on one of the cots that she had seen in Lithious' house. She tiptoed past him and stopped at his front door. She looked back at his handsome face. His face held nobility, strength, and courage even in sleep. He was a special person to have endured so much pain and still be sane. Whispering her thanks she turned and opened the door slowly and walked out quietly shutting the door carefully behind her. She walked in the dim light of day. She missed the days of beautiful sunshine and warm breezes rushing through her hair kissing her face with its gentle kiss. She walked to the inn. She was a Rogue; she could pick locks and unarm traps, so climbing up to her window should not be a problem. She grabbed onto the wooden panels scaling the wall. She climbed up the wall coming up to her window. She pushed open her window, which she deliberately left open just in case she hadn't arrived home in time. She gripped the wall above and swung her long legs into the window. Once inside, she brushed her hair and put it in its usual ponytail and washed her face. Grabbing her bag, she slipped across the room climbed outside the window, closed it and managed to inch her way down the wall. It was early morn, just past dawn, as she sprinted through town. She ran thinking along the way. She wondered so many things. Why hadn't the Rogues seen this evil sooner? Perhaps their predictions were somewhat off. She stopped running as she came to the cathedral. A chill ran from her neck to her feet as she looked up at the crumbling walls. The ground crunched beneath her feet as she walked past the rows of gravestones. She was in the cathedral cemetery looking for two headstones. She bent down as a familiar name caught her eye. She reached out reluctantly towards the stones. She brushed away the dust that had covered the names. The names of both her mother and father stood out plainly, engraved on the crumbling stone. "Rest in Peace" the stone said. She sat there awhile, thinking. She vowed that day as she looked up at the grey sky that she would avenge her parent's deaths by killing the evil source that caused so much death among the world. She had saved but one creature. A small little kitten that now roamed freely in Agden's inn. She was too busy to care for this kitten, so she allowed Agden to take care of her. She rose from her kneeling position, turned and walked back to town.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The warriors were on the second floor of the catacombs looking at a book they had found on a pedestal, "The Chamber of Bone". Adrianna opened the book as she thought of that morning.

Adrianna had walked into town to see Lothar and Jayalm. They greeted her with warm smiles. Daniel came out in his usual scowl. He said not a word to Adrianna. Perhaps he was afraid to admit that he needed her help. Derek looked strange. A face that could only mean that he was deep in thought, and they all knew that she had saved Daniel and they were thankful. However, forgetting her thoughts of that morning, Adrianna began to read from the book, her voice echoing eerily off the stone walls.

"Death will come to those who seek to take the treasures secured within this room and will be doomed to protect the treasures that lie therein, so speaks the Lord of Terror and so it is written". The confused warriors decided to give it a try. They continued on looking for the chamber. The last room they found had a spiral staircase leading up. They climbed the stairs. Almost immediately three grey skeletons emerged from the shadows. They called themselves the "Horrors" and holding up shields and swords began to attack them. Lothar's famous Holy Bolt destroyed them. The warriors continued on. As they walked up one area they heard a strange roaring noise and a big horned beast charged them. The beast hit Derek head on. He was thrown several feet. He grunted as he hit the floor and clutched at his chest. His face cringed in pain as he gasped for air.

"Derek!" Adrianna cried and ran to him, taking a defensive position in front of him. Narrowing her eyes, she turned and called out, "Wave of water I call upon you" and shot an arrow of water towards the demon. The arrow was made of water and it hit the demon. Nothing happened. The others were attacking other horned demons. Adrianna remembered lightning and water together. She called out,

"I call upon water and earth" and shot a water arrow surrounded by lightning. It hit the beast and he fell dead as the lightning electrocuted him. Yet again the ground trembled as he fell. She heard another roar as another demon approached. She backed up and her heel hit something. Glancing down she saw Derek's sword that had been knocked out of his hand. The demon charged, knowing that she couldn't stop him with a bow. She bent down quick and grabbing the huge sword she brought it up in front of her just as the beast lunged at her. She heard a ripping of flesh as she was pushed back. She landed hard on her back; the beast fell on top of her. The sword, she realized had gone right through the demon killing it. She felt more trembles as the other demons fell. She tried with all her might to push the demon off her, but the beast was too heavy. Its weight began to crush her. The hilt of the sword was pushing into her stomach and a blunt pain surged throughout her body as it dug deeper into her gut. She gasped in pain. All she wanted was the weight to be removed.

She looked up through tearing eyes as she saw Derek come into view. He was injured but he pulled on the beast. Daniel joined him now as the beast slowly began to move. She heard Jayalm say for them to hurry up as more demons descended on them. The beast was pulled off the sword with much labour and Adrianna managed to roll out from under the demon. She still held the sword in her gloved hands. She pulled herself to her feet wearily dragging the now heavy bloody sword across the ground. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing and listened and felt another demon run towards her. She thought of her parents and all the pain that had been caused. She felt a new strength as she pulled the sword over her head. The demon approached as she opened her eyes and stepped aside. The demon missed her and she plunged the sword into its back with a yell as it ran past. Blood splattered from the wound and she let go. The demon blindly crashed into the wall nearby, and became still. She turned towards her partners as they stared at her. Derek walked unevenly towards her. Her anger still surged through her body. He placed his hands on her shoulders as if to calm her. She ducked away from him shaking her head. Blood covered her armour, the blood of another evil creature. So much blood, how much more would be shed before this horrible nightmare ended? She backed away, her mind clouded by her anger. Derek stood back uncertain of what to do. Lothar bowed his head, as did Jayalm as if they knew what was going through her mind. Watching her companions closely, she went to the fallen beast. She pulled the sword out. It was covered in blood. She held it up. The blood on the sword ran down the sword and dripped onto her hands as she angrily spoke her vow.

"So many have died due to their hate of each other. In times of peace, however, great cities were built. Kingdoms flourished and people loved and lived. Small towns were created and simple people lived within them. Some had dreams of seeing far off places. They minded their business raising their young and then one day an evil erupted in the lands and destroyed all they worked so hard to build. One, a woman who lived in a small town saw so many beautiful cities, fought in many wars and made many friends. She returned home only to find all that she had fought to protect gone, dead, killed by demons commanded by a dark sinister force. That woman was me and I swear upon the graves of all who perished at the hands of this monster, that I will destroy him, whether it be the last thing I do". Adrianna brought the sword down and looked to her surprised companions. Bowing, Lothar and Jayalm walked up to her and placed their hands upon hers. She dropped the sword in surprise and it clattered to the ground. Derek feeling a sense of pride walked over and placed his hands upon the pile of hands. Daniel, giving in, then placed his hands on the pile. They all had silently agreed to help her. The source could run, but it couldn't hide forever. The anger drained from her heart as Derek picked up his bloody sword. He re-sheathed it and hugged Adrianna. The others hugged her too, minus Daniel of course.

The five warriors, each filled with a sense of pride explored the other side of the room being careful and killing the horned demons that had attacked them. They were as big as the Butcher. They had clawed hands and feet and a huge horn on the top of their heads. Their skin was grey and scaly. When they were defeated with much labour, the group moved to the centre room. Jayalm opened the door and they saw about a hundred skeletons in the small room. Jayalm quickly closed the door. Lothar created several firewalls in the room and heard several crunches of bone and groans from some other creature that was being killed. When the fire disappeared they ventured into the bone-covered room. Every creature within was dead. There were skeletons and the grey bent remains of Hidden within the room. They opened the door on the other side of the room and were immediately attacked by more horned demons. Adrianna saw a book in the middle of the room and while the others fended off the demons, she opened the book. Instantly several dragon-like creatures popped out of the ground. They had three heads each and shot fire balls at the horned demons, which helped kill them. The spell was called Guardian and all five warriors had now magically gained the spell. The five warriors left the Chamber of Bone. On their way to the stairs down to the third floor of the catacombs they saw the remains of the goat men from the Blazing Fire Clan. These goat men were red instead of brown like the ones in the town's water supply. There were also more Carvers and their brothers Dark Ones and demons called Hidden. They appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just as quick. They were small hunched demons that scratched at the warriors. They were grey in colour. They had been easy to defeat once you could see them. The warriors found the spiral stairs leading down to the next floor and crept down them into the cold damp darkness below...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There were flames, lightning, wind and water shooting in all directions as the warriors took out the Hollow Night Clan and their leader. These demons were just like the Blazing Fire clan, except they were grey with scarlet torn pants. They held spiked maces and big black bows. Huge grey horns extended from the heads. They attacked with great force. Lothar was struck with two flying arrows from two of the goat men.

"Arhhh" he cried out as he fell. In a great anger Jayalm who was usually calm and quiet, used all the energy he had to destroy most the demons. He collapsed, exhausted. Derek sent chain lightning through three more demons. Daniel used his mace to wipe out three more. Adrianna used her duel spell of guardian dragon and lightning to rid the group of the demons. With the battle over for now, Derek, Daniel and Adrianna went over to their two fallen friends, Jayalm unconscious and Lothar in serious pain. Derek tried to pick up Lothar and found him too heavy to carry. It appeared that Jayalm was lighter then Lothar. Daniel picked up the light Jayalm. Adrianna opened a town portal and helped Derek pick up Lothar. They managed to get them to town. Once there, Lithious healed Lothar and Jayalm. While they were resting, Derek took all the weapons and armour to his shop where he went on to repair them. Daniel and Adrianna were sitting by the now clean town well.

"It is getting too hard to fight this evil. Lothar almost died how are we going to stop the evil?" Daniel asked frustrated.

"I don't know". Adrianna replied solemnly leaning against the door frame. She couldn't figure out how to defeat these demons and the seventh floor had been very hard to get through so far. The Blazing Fire and Hollow Night Clans were very hard to beat. They used fire arrows and they charged their enemies. Now they had the Hollow Night Clan ground crew and arrow shooters. The warriors had taken heavy beatings. Adrianna placed a white piece of cloth from her pack and pressed it to the new wound on her arm. Cain walked up to the two soldiers.

"My what has happened? You have been injured"

"We don't know how to defeat these demons. They are too strong for us. Our bodies ache with the labour of our battle". Adrianna said.

"Ah I see. Can you go get your helmets from Derek and I will help you. Adrianna and Daniel went to the shop and grabbed the helmets and took them to Cain who put his hands over them. They lit up and a blue mist fell over them.

"Your helmets have the power of Mana Shield. It uses your mana to protect you", he said after he finished. "Just say mana shield and it will cover you. But please note that every time you are hit it will take from your mana instead of your life force. When you've used up all your mana it will wear off. So try to keep your energy up". Cain turned to leave.

"Thank you" Daniel said quietly. Adrianna was surprised to hear Daniel of all people say that to an old man. Cain looked back and smiled. They walked over to the tavern. Adrianna had made a note not to mention her life-saving skills to Daniel.

"Hello, how is your quest?" Agden said as they came in.

"Oh it's hard, we just got our butts kicked" Daniel said sourly. He went to the nearest table and pulled up a chair.

"Don't mind him he seems to really be bothered by the fact that he's not all that tough". Adrianna said. Derek walked in then. He walked up to Agden.

"Hello old friend, how are you? I have been getting behind with this massive battle".

"Derek I am doing good considering the situation". Satisfied Derek and Adrianna went and sat down with Daniel. Jillian walked up and said,

"Hello, how may I serve you?" she took out a small pad of paper and put it on the round wooden tray she was holding. She used it to write their orders. Adrianna noticed Daniel look the woman over. He grinned up at her and ordered his meal. They basically ate rations of Beef and vegetables, left from passing caravans.

"I will get that to you soon" Jillian walked up to the counter, said something to Laura who disappeared into the back room. Daniel watched her as she walked away. Perhaps he had a thing for the young woman. She couldn't help but smirk.

A little while later the three warriors were eating and talking about how they were going to defeat these horrible demons. Agden walked over.

"Many soldiers have graced my tables over just as much ale, and the only thing they seem to agree on is an old saying, you can cut the flesh but you must crush the bone. Perhaps it may help you".

"It could I suppose. But I don't go by sayings. I go by strength and weaponry," Daniel countered.

"Oh well I just thought I would mention it", Agden said thoughtfully. Adrianna nodded to her old friend. After dinner, the three warriors went to check on their magical friends.

"Well Lothar has awoken but Jayalm is still asleep. You should suggest to him when he wakes up to go easy on using his energy" Lithious said when they arrived.

"May we go in and see Lothar?" Daniel asked impatiently.

"Oh yes you may". They walked in. Lothar was lying on the same cot that Adrianna had slept on when she had been injured. She shuddered at the memory of the Butcher.

"Hey how are ya doing?" Daniel asked sitting on the edge of a table in the room. Derek leaned against the wall and Adrianna sat on the chair.

"I'm fine thanks," Lothar said looking up at them.

"We took the helmets to Cain and blessed them with Mana shield. He said it should help us defeat the demons. We have to watch our mana though," Adrianna said.

"Yes I've used that spell many times. It is very helpful". Lothar agreed.

"Once Jayalm wakes up we will head out to the catacombs again after you guys have eaten", Derek said. Lothar nodded. They only had one floor left to finish and then they would go to the caves. The next morning the warriors headed out to finish the last floor of the Catacombs.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The last floor of the catacombs had been somewhat easier to complete with the mana shield. Still they had spent the better half of the week killing the increasing number of demons. Now the five warriors moved down the spiral stairs. Around half way down, the stairs straightened out and they found themselves walking down cave like steps. The walls were a light grey, with rotting wooden pillars holding up the sides. It was apparent that the caves had once been a mining site, perhaps for gold or silver. They walked out of the stairs and were instantly hit with a wave of heat.

"It is hot down here," Lothar said moving into the large cave. Pointed structures protruded down from the ceiling, touching the ground at some points. They heard the dripping of water echo throughout the cave. To their right there was a brighter area. To their left was a gate that led to another room. In front of them was darkness. The group headed to where the light was. As they got close, they found the reason the caves were hot. There was a very large river of lava in front of them. It was orange-red and steam rose from it. Adrianna swiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Wow, it is very hot and that's why" she said pointing to the river. This was strange for the mountains were a fair distance away and there were no volcanoes in the area. Across the lava river came a ball of yellow stuff and it hit Daniel in the leg.

"Argghh" he cried out. The group looked across the river to see a beast running around. It was skin and bone and it was the source of the large ball. Adrianna took her bow and shot a lightning arrow at the beast. The beast lurched at the impact and responded by shooting at her. The ball hit the ground in front of her. The ground was eaten away, leaving a big space in the floor.

"It's acid. It's an acid beast!" she cried out sending a cascade of arrows towards the beast. They hit him and he fell, his insides bubbling outside his body. His blood was a bright, sickly yellow and probably acidic as well. She warned her friends not to step on the blood. Adrianna turned to Daniel who was looking at his leg. The acid had begun to eat away at his armour and had burned his leg. Adrianna reached in her bag and pulled out a healing potion. She tossed it to Daniel who drank it. The burned parts of his skin that had been affected by the beast disappeared quickly. She took out her repairing rune and spoke the rune word. It lit up and gently repaired Daniel's armour. She saw a wave of lightning shoot across at them, towards her. She ducked out of the way as it flew by her.

Lothar, and Jayalm shot fire and wind at the beast across the river. The beasts on the other side were called Acid Beasts and Red Storms as the red storms announced who they were and how they were going to kill the warriors. The acid beasts were grey with pieces of fur scattered around their bodies. There were patches of skin that showed through. The Red Storms were also as large as the Butcher and had long claws on their hands. Their scaly skin was a bright red and bulged with strong muscle. They shot lightning at the stunned warriors who fought back just as strong, but still had to duck bolts. They fought their way through the first floor of the cave but it took a long time, as these demons were the hardest they had ever faced. They braked often to rest up and heal. They were battered by acid and lightning. It was a hard gruelling battle. They found a patch of mushrooms at one point and couldn't figure out what it was for. They didn't have time to wonder because they were attacked by more demons. Jayalm picked up a black, worn book with pale green fungus covering it.

"Maybe Alyssia can identify this for us" he said putting it in his bag. The warriors found stairs leading up. They walked up the stairs and found themselves outside of the cave. The town was across an old bridge that seemed to be in need of repair. The group crossed one at a time for fear that it would fall if they went on at the same time. Once across the group walked to town. Derek took Daniel's armour and went to his shop. Daniel followed him. Adrianna followed Jayalm to Alyssia's hut across the river, while Lothar went to Lithious' to pick up more potions.

"Ah yes, this looks like an interesting spell that I will try out. I need a big black mushroom. I believe it grows in the caves where there is low light and lots of ground water. Go get it for me; I need it for a concoction that I am working on. Adrianna and Jayalm figured that since the first floor of the caves had been cleaned out they could go get the mushroom.

"Look there it is" Jayalm said running over to the patch of mushrooms. An acid beast lumbered around the wall and spotted Jayalm and shot at him.

"Jayalm, watch out!" Adrianna cried out as she sent a flurry of fire arrows at the beast. Jayalm dodged the acid balls and the beast fell dead. Jayalm reached over grabbed the mushroom.

"That is one big mushroom," Adrianna said walking over to him. The mushroom must have been the size of a keg barrel for ale. The two got out to the town and gave the mushroom to Alyssia who told them that Lithious wanted a demon brain to create an elixir to help the injured people from town.

"What the hell were you two thinking when you went down into the caves without us?" Daniel yelled. "That was very foolish. You could have gotten killed!"

"We figured it would be alright!" Adrianna fought back. The group had reconvened and Jayalm had explained what had happened with Alyssia. Daniel had burst out angry.

"Whoa Daniel cool it" Derek said placing a hand on his shoulder. "They made it out alive. Let's just hope they don't do it again!" Derek looked at the embarrassed Adrianna and Jayalm. Adrianna felt like they were being treated like children.

"I am a full grown woman! I can do what I please!" she yelled angrily. "If I want to go in the caves by myself I will!" she glared at Daniel, who turned away from her. She went over to him and grabbed his arm. "Do not forget the foolish person who went down there before with out his good armour and special weapon".

"It's time you treated me like a real person!" she said. Daniel didn't look at her. She slapped him.

"OWWW!" He growled as he covered his face. "That hurt!"

"Good. You deserved it. I am a person not a child or an animal. I demand to be treated with respect," she explained. "You know what I could have done when you were severely hurt. I could have taken your very life, yet I didn't. I let you live. You owe me for that. Respecting me would be a great way to pay your dept". He pulled his dagger from his belt and put it menacingly to her throat. She didn't flinch. The others just stared frozen in horror of what was going on before them. Adrianna stood defiantly staring coldly into his eyes. She saw they were filled with rage. Was he going to kill her? She did not know. It would be a fitting end to her horror filled life. What she spoke next nearly brought her to tears as it awoke painful memories long buried in the confines of her mind.

"I have fought in many wars since I joined the Rogues. We travelled to far away places and saw the ravages of war, starvation, death, and poverty. I saw innocent children, children orphaned by the war. I saw their tears as we marched through. On the battlefield once I saw a lot of children being herded away through the battle. They were being sacrificed to save a dying city, a city that could no longer feed them. They were herded into the battlefield. I told my force of Rogues to stop, but other groups still attacked and did not realize the innocent blood that was to be shed. In an effort to save them, I ordered my rank of soldiers to help me save them.

We ran through fire, arrows and spears. Sorcerers fought with lightning and poison. We continued to run. We had each decided to give our lives if we had to. Few of us were killed. We reached the children and we punched, kicked and knocked out the men that lead them to death. Some died and we could not save them. There were about twenty little children that day. We saved only six of them. I remember picking up a small little boy, his tear-filled eyes looked up to me in fear for he knew I was the enemy. Some of the sorcerers noticed our plight and withdrew their forces. With the children safely in our hands, we ran from the battlefield dodging fire and projectiles. A fireball landed by my feet and sent me flying. I managed to turn myself so that I would land on my back and save the child from the pain. I landed some feet away. My small force continued running. I did not give up. I ran and we reached the safety of the town. We carried the remaining children in the town. Their parents ran up and plucked them from our arms. We were the enemy, but were not attacked because of whom we held in our arms. The people did not understand. The battle ceased outside. The forces lost heart from the death of innocent children. It was that battle that ended the war. Kill me if you want and you will be blind like all those who took the lives of the innocent that fateful day, spare me and the world will know yet another heroic hero." Daniel lost his will and re-sheathed his sword. He could only bow his head. The others did the same. Derek straightened up and walked to Adrianna. He nodded to her determinedly. Lothar and Jaylam joined, followed by a reluctant Daniel.

"Let's go finish off the caves," Lothar said, changing the subject the best he could. The group headed back down to the caves, Daniel still a little angry and maybe a little depressed but Adrianna could not be sure. They killed a demon and Daniel pulled the brain out of its head. The pink bubbly brain was in Daniel's hands blood dripping from it.

"Ewww!" Adrianna said turning away from the gruesome sight. She felt sick to her stomach and opened a portal to the town. The sooner they got rid of the brain the better.

"Ewwwww! It's Lithious that wanted that disgusting organ for his elixir. Now go!" Alyssia said as she turned away.

"I take it you think that looks gross too. It's written all over your face deary," she said looking at Adrianna.

"Um...yeah... ugh!" Adrianna said gagging at the site of the brain. The warriors headed to where Lithious was waiting for them.

"Oh...you brought the brain. I managed to finish my elixir without it but it will do for study. Please take this elixir to Alyssia", Lithious said handing the beige elixir to Adrianna. As she was heading for Alyssia's she thought about her friends, who had stayed in town to repair their equipment. Yes they seemed to be good friends, all except Daniel but it seemed like her relationship with Derek was somewhat different. She felt in a way she had never felt. She remembered her lonely life in the Rogue Monastery and then the bloody wars, and wondered if she had done the right thing in leaving Tridosios. She had hurt her family, friends and had wounded a man's pride. Her quilt was strong. She looked around her at the dying trees. It was late winter though it neither felt nor looked it. She had arrived in late August. She couldn't believe that they had spent months in the labyrinth. She hoped they would be through with it soon. She arrived at Alyssia's shack. Alyssia had finished her concoction without it. She told Adrianna to keep it. She beckoned to her and turned.

"I sense great doubt within you. You fear that you have made the wrong decision about your life. I myself, had to make a choice similar to that. I was taken to an ancient sisterhood when I was seven. I learned their magic and then when I grew up, I made a tough decision to leave them. I did and I, like you travelled the world. Do not doubt yourself, this was your destined path". Adrianna nodded and went back to Lithious who said the elixir would make them all stronger. He made duplicates for all of them. They all drank it. It tasted horrible, but Adrianna was used to drinking bad tasting potions. Alyssia seemed somewhat familiar but she could not place the face. A loud screeching noise came from the direction of the cave, disrupting her train of thought. The warriors looked back to the cave that they would be entering again...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The second and third floor took four weeks to complete. The demons were very strong, yet they were beatable. They had fought so many horrible creatures with elemental attacks. Cain had been correct when he said the demons would be harder to defeat. The warriors now stepped onto the last floor of the caves. The heat was unbearable. It had been getting steadily hotter as they descended into the depths of the earth. They had to make frequent trips to the surface just to cool off. The heat on the most part was what was causing them to move slowly. A burning rock suddenly hurtled by Lothar's face. He dodged it and they turned to see a red-orange-black man-shaped demon made of partly cooled lava and partly of cooled rock lumbering towards them. The Lavaman created balls of lava with his hands and shaped them out of himself. Daniel used a wave of water to cool off the demon, which turned to solid rock and crumbled to the ground. Many more attacked them. Adrianna used the power of water and Daniel used his water wave on the Lavamen, while Derek, Lothar and Jayalm attacked the Mudmen. The Mudmen were smaller versions of the Butcher. Their skin was pale blue and they fought with their hands, their claws dug deep into unprotected skin just like the Over Lords on the third level of the caves. The Over Lords were pink and so reminded Adrianna for they were smaller versions of the Butcher. These demons were very muscular and packed a big punch. It would take a long time to complete the last floor.

Adrianna awoke to the dim light she had been waking up to every morning since she had come to Tridosios. Within an hour she had gotten dressed, and had eaten and now was waiting by the well in the centre of town. Today was the day. They would go to the next phase of their quest. Lothar emerged from the tavern and walked over to Adrianna.

"Good morning" he said standing beside her. "You seem worried. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried about the next part of our quest," she said looking at Lothar.

"Ah yes, it will be hard, but there is something I want to tell you" he said. "I consider you a very good friend and I will always be with you. I will always be there in one form or another. This is the truth", Lothar smiled.

"I consider you a good friend too", Adrianna said smiling and the two shook hands in the warrior way. She grabbed his arm and he grabbed her arm and they shook their arms. Jayalm emerged from the tavern.

"I have a question, are you from Lut Gholein?"

"Well yes I am, however me and my brother were both born in Kurast. When I was a young man I moved to Lut Gholein to help my family who fell on hard times in Kurast. I got caught up in the Eastern wars. I was there when the Rogues brought the living children into town. I thought you looked familiar, but I was not sure until you told us your story. When I came back my parents were dead and only my brother remained, being raised by our mage Ormus. They died of disease, a new plague that had erupted in the jungles of unknown origin. Since that day my brother and I have trained to be sorcerers in Lut Gholein, but he could never shed his iron wolf heritage".

"Hey I know Ormus he taught me the town portal spell"

"Hey what did I miss?" Jayalm asked as he approached. "My friends, my saviours"

"Just two friends having a conversation" Lothar replied.

"Ah yes brother you and Adrianna are considered friends to me" Jayalm said. They all smiled at each other as a groggy Daniel walked out of the tavern.

"Hey, what you guy's doin'? Daniel asked sleepily. The others just laughed. Derek emerged from his shop carrying helmets, armour and weapons. He looked like he was about to drop them. The others ran over and took their armour and weapons from Derek. They put their armour on and headed down to the caves. Adrianna straightened her circlet and grabbed one of her silver tipped arrows and notched it in the bow. She grabbed the end of the arrow and string in one hand and the bow in the other and ducked into the cave.

The five warriors were staring down the dark steps to their next long phase...Hell. They walked down the steps. The stairs opened up into huge bone stairs that looked like they came from a very large beast. They hoped they wouldn't come across such a beast.

"We must be getting close" Daniel said eying the walls. The walls were clear and it looked like there were pools of blood between the walls or moving flesh. The floors looked like red muscles, but felt solid beneath their feet. The ceiling was covered with the large bones. They were used as pillars to hold up the ceiling. A thought suddenly came to Adrianna.

"What if we get to Diablo and we don't know who the Messiahs are?" she asked. The others shrugged.

"I don't know" Lothar said pondering the thought. The warriors stood there for a moment. Suddenly the sound of metal hitting something filled their ears. Three tall men came running at them. They wore black metal armour and wore helmets with big curving horns on them. They held huge swords as big as King Leoric's sword. Derek stepped forward and hit his sword to the floor. Lightning bolts exploded from the end. Daniel created a water wave and Derek sent bolts with the wave. Adrianna used the power of earth and water to hit another black knight behind the first three. They exploded in a flash of light and their armour landed on the floor in a heap. They heard a hissing noise, like the sound of a snake. They suddenly saw huge drakes head for them. They looked to be half snake, half dragon and held curved swords covered with dripping red blood and attacked with great skill. Their teeth shone dark red with blood and slime oozed all over their slimy bodies, like oozing blood from a wound. They dug their fangs into their victim's skin and poisoned them. Adrianna had heard of them in Kurast. A drake lashed out at Derek digging its fangs into Derek's arm. Derek cried out in pain as he brought his sword to bear and attacked the demon. The demon fell back and Derek stumbled. He charged the demon driving his sword deep into its gut. The warriors fought with all they had. Daniel faltered as he tangled his weapon with that of a drake's sword. Lothar's staff took the blow of a nasty drake bite. Adrianna saw that her friends were being beaten. The time had come to use all four elements together.

"I call upon the four elements", she yelled as the elements appeared in streaks and surrounded her, swirling her around. She pointed her arrow upwards and the streaks swirled to her arrow, where they danced a harmonic dance. She then sent a flurry of arrows with water swirling around them. Fire danced around the water and lightning and wind surrounded the other two elements and hit several demons. They all fell dead, twitching with their last breath of pain. The other warriors looked at Adrianna.

"Wow that's a vicious weapon" Daniel said stunned by it's power. Adrianna looked over to Derek who looked deathly pale in the dim light. The warriors found a room with two entrances to it. There were no doors in Hell only large walls. They decided to split up. Lothar and Adrianna went down one way, while the others went the other way. They attacked the demons and caught them off guard. Adrianna was extremely worried about Derek, as she did not know how far he could go before he was beyond healing. This kind of poison spread through the blood stream quickly and it was quickened by strenuous activity such as fighting. The knights were quickly finished as they were slain by deadly elemental arrows, fireballs and a range of tough and strong melee weapons. Lothar and Adrianna walked over to the melee fighters. It was at this moment that Derek stumbled and leaned against the wall to steady himself. She was by his side in seconds. She stepped up to him. Apparently the poison was a lot worse than she had thought. He was sweating as if he had a fever. Placing her hand over his forehead, she could feel the heat. He was in urgent need of help. They had to get him to Lithious right away.

"Lothar you must get to Lithious right away. You must also find the witch she may know how to heal this kind of poison it is a rare poison". Lothar nodded. Derek looked up at her weakly as she took hold of his arm and laid a hand on his chest. She called out the words for a portal and the others slipped through to go get help, as Derek was too weak to walk himself. His legs began to give out and she helped him to the floor.

She placed his head on her lap and spoke soft words to ease his pain. She reluctantly reached out and touched his head and began to run her fingers through his fine black hair. He looked up her and she felt her heart melt as she gazed upon him. She cared about him as a friend, but did she care about him in a deeper way than that of a friend? It was then that his blue eyes closed. She felt her heart catch in her throat. She needed to get help to him now or else he would die. She had known a special type of healer who had taught her ways to give her energy to others. It was a complicated process that needed complete concentration. It drained a lot of mana and life so it was meant only to be a temporary thing. She knew what had to be done. Pulling off the plate covering his chest she saw him start to pale even more. She hastily pulled the chain mail aside. Luckily for her, it came apart at the front. She hurried as fast as she could as she sensed his life force drifting away. She then pulled at his shirt and revealed his chest. Closing her eyes, and forcing her worry aside she placed her hands on his chest. She pictured her energy flowing through his body and a dim yellow light began to glow, emerging from her body at her hands. The yellow ran through her entire body and then began to cover Derek. Her life force drifted from her body into his. She shuddered as her energy and what was left of his circled through their bodies. She knew she could not keep it up for long before she would lose her energy and lose her battle with the poison killing him. The healing process had to start soon. A figure entered the portal then. Though Adrianna couldn't see the figure, she sensed it. Too busy focusing on her task; Adrianna could not determine who was with her. A soft hand touched her back, and another touched Derek's arm. Adrianna could feel the other's touch because of her connection with Derek. Adrianna felt a strange tingling feeling running throughout her body. A voice spoke in her ear.

"Do not fear my friend, I will help you". The voice belonged to Alyssia, the witch from town. The next moment, Adrianna could hear gasps of shock as their abrupt appearance surprised them. She could hear voices.

"What is happening to them? What is that strange glow?"

"It is a special technique meant only to prolong life. She is keeping him alive by circulating her life energy through both their bodies. Do not try to move her, as moving her could kill them both. She must remain connected to him until he has recovered enough that he can sustain himself. Lithious you must begin to heal him now. Here this potion should eliminate the poison". Alyssia must have been familiar with the technique. Adrianna, eyes still closed, could feel the healer begin his magical talent. She could feel the healing energy begin to flow through their bodies. Her mind went into a deeper concentration. She could barely hear the muffled voices of the outer world. She could hear more clearly a turmoil that seemed nearby. She heard Derek's voice echoing in the darkness. She was connected to him on a mental level now. She could hear his mind. This meant that he was getting better because he was actually sleeping and not unconscious. She could hear him calling out, confused not knowing what was going on. He seemed somewhat terrified as one going through this procedure would normally go through. What she heard next surprised her. The patient's thoughts should have been muffled and not legible. She heard him plainly call out. It was completely clear as crystal.

"Adrianna, where are you? I can feel you are here". Trembling, she answered him, her voice echoing in the darkness.

"I am here Derek. You will live you will be fine. I shall see to it that you shall not lose your life this day. We have much to complete. Come with me and we shall venture together into places unknown". Adrianna realized then, that it wasn't her mind talking it was her heart, her soul. She could not control the words that she spoke. She saw herself reach her hand out to the darkness. She could see a hand come and grab hers. She wrapped her fingers around this and pulled. Derek appeared before her. Could he be feeling, as she was this moment? He looked into her eyes, looking in to the soul she had tried so desperately to keep from prying eyes, protecting her from the pain that she suffered within herself. She looked up into Derek's eyes. She saw walls that she never knew had been built, begin to crumble. Behind the wall she could see a glowing tunnel. The tunnel faded and she could see Derek standing, reaching out to her. What did the vision mean? Had Derek seen it? Did she feel more towards him than just friendship? So many questions, yet no answers. Her emotions swirled around her. She could picture herself dancing softly as her emotions surrounded her. Confusion, worry, love, hate, depression. She felt utterly lost. So many paths lay before her. Which one should she take? She decided that whatever path she would take, her heart would guide her. Suddenly the darkness began to melt away and she could hear muffled words around her as she lost her connection to Derek's mind.

The cold caused her to shiver from head to foot. She slowly opened her eyes. She could only see darkness. She trembled, too afraid to move. She could feel her body, heavy from sleep. She moved her fingers and they tingled with the movement. She felt something close around her hand. She jerked but could not remove her hand. It felt like another's hand perhaps. Under her hand she could feel skin of another person. She was in a curled up position, her knees bent towards her stomach. Her head was resting on what felt to be another body. This body was warm and she could hear the person steadily breathing. It was a comforting feeling, as though it felt right. She thought back into what had happened and it was then that she realized who's hand was holding hers, who's breathing she could hear and the warmth she felt was that of Derek. She considered getting up as staying here might change her life in so many scary ways. She felt heavy though as if something was weighing her down. She desisted and let out a slow breath to calm her rapid heartbeat. She somehow felt comforted by his warmth. It reminded her of the days of war when all she wanted was to be held and she had to endure the lack of the warmth. She had longed for this kind of comfort of another being so close to her. She knew she never could feel this way about Daniel, Lothar and Jayalm. It was a feeling totally unique to Derek. This thought scared her. She was afraid to ever get close to anyone for fear of losing him or her. She had lost so much, her home, her parents, her friends, her childhood, and now she was losing her fortress that she had built up around her to protect her. How could one person break down walls so tall and thick? Why was she opening her heart to him? Was it because of their situation, how they were both suffering the same pain? She did not know. She was overcome by sleep then and placed her thoughts to the back of her mind and welcomed the comfort that she had lacked all her life.

It was so odd the sensation he felt. He felt dizzy and like he was flying. All he could remember was being poisoned and then collapsing into Adrianna's arms and blacking out. The next thing he knew he was floating in the darkness. Perhaps it was a dream. He remembered calling out Adrianna's name. He could hear her soft voice gently echoing off unseen walls. He could see a hand reach out to him. He took it and then she came into view. He looked into her eyes. She looked into his. What could she see? He could see a big fortress. He could see her curled up within it. Then he could see it crumbling around her as she began to twirl around as strands of glittering ribbons surrounded her. She danced as an angel, so beautiful and graceful. He could feel himself begin move towards her, and suddenly a bright light caused the vision to fade. He could see a long tunnel and then her face appeared. It smiled and he sensed warmth he had not known existed within him.

The vision faded and all was dark. He opened his and stared up into nothing. He felt a strange sensation by his hand. Another's hand was under his perhaps. He closed his fingers gently around it and the movement ceased. He was laying on his back his head resting on a pillow. He could feel something on his chest. The transition between dream and real had not appeared. He guessed that he was awake as he could feel tingling sensations all up his body. Being here holding someone close, reminded him of the feeling he had when he picked Adrianna up as she slept, her soft satiny hair and the softness of her skin against his. It was then he realized that the body sleeping next to him was Adrianna. His first impulse was to throw her off and reject the feelings he felt, as he feared companionship. He did not want to lose another, but there seemed a weight holding him where he was. He surrendered to the feelings he felt. He had lost his town, ravaged by evil, lost his father. He had even lost Adrianna. He did not know if he could stand to love another knowing they might leave him.

He was reminded of his loneliness. He had wanted to be a warrior and for a time he was jealous of Adrianna, as she had become what she had dreamed of. Marriage had been the last thing on his mind. When she left, he felt somewhat relieved. Unfortunately, as the years past, he began to miss companionship with another. When she returned, he was scared; worried that he might reveal his loneliness to her accidentally. His response was to push her away. He hurt her in doing so, but it meant that he was safe. That feeling had changed however. He could feel himself beginning to have feelings towards her. At first he had thought it was just friendship, but now it seemed as though those feelings were much deeper. Could she feel the same way? Was his path truly to love her? So many questions, yet no answers. Would he ever find them? Sleep overcame him and he surrendered to the comfort he felt. He would find his answers someday.

She sat within Lithious' hut. This was a place she had never been inside. She was uncomfortable about sitting here among strangers. She had always stayed alone in her hut at the edge of town, coming occasionally to give Lithious spells and potions. She had been taking a potion to Lithious when the three warriors; Jayalm, Lothar and Daniel came to Lithious to ask for help. One of their friends was close to death. Alyssia, sensing trouble ventured into labyrinth. She found the girl connected to Derek, by sending her lifeforce through his body to keep him alive. She laid hands on both of them and teleported to Lithious, where she explained the situation. Lithious had to heal Derek while Adrianna was still connected to him. He had begun the healing process and now she sat with the remaining warriors and Lithious. They were chatting about what to do to stop such vicious attacks. Alyssia thought back to a time long ago when she was very young when she received her quest.

_Alyssia walked beside Lana her adopted mother. She was eight, like most of the young children in this town. She had been taken under Lana's wing since she was seven. She was to be taught the elemental magics. As Lana's health was starting to decline, she taught Alyssia all she could. They had ventured to a small town. Lana told her story about warriors who would one day save this town. They had left soon after that. A few days later Lana was on her deathbed, the last moments of her life going slowly by. It was then that she was given her life quest. _

"_Alyssia I have taught you what I could. I have been on a life long quest and I wish for you to take it up. I have been searching for the sacred five. Two of them live in the town Tridosios, one lives nearby in Westmarch and two more live in Kurast. In a few years evil will erupt from the cathedral outside the small towns of Tristram and Tridosios. You must enter Tridosios before the sacred one appears."_

"_But aren't there three Messiahs?"_

"_Yes but, only one of the three can change all that will happen. You must find them and put enchantments on the ones I have not found. There is a young girl in the town. I believe she could be the one. You must enchant her with a seeing spell and then follow her around and do not let yourself be known until the proper time. You will know when that is". Alyssia nodded. The old woman shuddered and passed on into the realms of the dead. _

Since that day, Alyssia had dedicated her life to her secret mission. She had given up her place in the Zann Esu clan and visited many more places like Kurast and Lut Gholein. Soon she would reveal her purpose, but now was not the time. Lithious came out then saying that Adrianna and Derek would be fine. He dismissed them all and they were forced to leave. With one more reluctant look back, Alyssia walked into the cool night air, a gentle blue light dimly glowing around her.

The darkness gave way to dim light. Adrianna could hear noises around her. She could hear breathing and the wind howling outside. Was it dawn? Adrianna slowly opened her eyes. She could only see darkness. She scanned the small room with her eyes. There was a table against the far wall, a small white candle stood in its metal holder, offering dim light. Her eyes focused as she noticed that her head was resting on another body. She looked up and could see a face in the dim light. She lifted her head slightly and looked to the face. She saw the strong features, of a face, the bold jaw and the thick neck of Derek. She could see soft wisps of black hair fall over the high forehead. She could see the delicate eyelashes flicker with the thoughts of dreams. She looked down towards the hand that held hers. In comparison, his hand was big and strong and her hand was small and delicate. She looked to the face again, lifting herself slightly onto one of her elbows. Her legs were curled up, her knees bent. He was lying on his back; his other arm lay across his stomach. He stirred. A soft groan escaped from his slightly parted lips.

Adrianna drew back slightly, pulling her hand held by Derek. She felt fear of some unknown origin, perhaps her fear of her emotions. She could only look at the handsome face before her. For the first time ever in her life, she imagined what it would be like to wake up by his side everyday. She had to admit it would be a rather interesting experience. Her destiny, however, required her to remain unmarried, so with no further thought, she pushed the thought aside. She pulled lightly on her hand, a sudden feeling of discomfort surrounding her. She pulled more, but she could not move her hand. The grip tightened as Derek stirred. It was if he did not want to let go. He slowly opened his eyes. She gasped at the movement and he looked towards her. She looked back at him. His grip softened on her hand. The surprise over, Adrianna knew that she would have to explain what happened to Derek. He looked at her with a now thoroughly confused look pasted upon his face. She smiled slightly at his confusion. She pulled herself to a sitting position. He pulled himself slowly into the same position. Adrianna swung her slender legs over the side of the cot. She was expecting his next question.

"What happened? I do not understand. I should be dead now". Adrianna smiled.

"You were poisoned and you were close to death. I was taught an ancient healing technique. The healer can transfer their life force into that of another injured one. By placing a hand on the bare chest of the injured, the healer's life force is transferred between the healer and the patient. I had to do this to save your life. Alyssia the witch suddenly appeared and teleported us to Lithious' hut and he began to heal you. During the process of healing, the two people must remain connected until the other can sustain them selves. It is a complicated procedure". Derek nodded in understanding.

"Can I be taught this spell?" he asked.

"It is complicated and takes many years, but there is a reversal spell. It can still be carried out if the healer is hurt to nearly death, the other person can transfer their life to them, by simply touching their lips to the dying healer. The healer's body can draw on this energy. The energy is transferred, enough to keep them alive, allowing the one who is able bodied, to get them to a healer. This method is much more simple and just about anyone can do it". Derek nodded as he looked into her eyes. She felt smart and content.

"Thank you for saving my life" he said quietly. She nodded. It was now dawn and Adrianna needed air. She rose and stretched, stretching her arms high above her head. She stretched her legs and then turned to Derek and invited him along. The exercise would do him good. He followed her as they crept out of the hut to jog and ease the pains of not exercising.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The warriors now completely healed and well rested, stood across the room from several Blood knights who guarded a white knight in the centre of the room. The blood knights looked like Black knights except they wore large grey armour instead. Lothar erected a blazing orange firewall. The knights still came through. Derek, Daniel and Adrianna attacked with water and lightning and destroyed the knights. The knights appeared to be resistant to fire, which was not good for Lothar as his magic was based on fire. Adrianna aimed a silver arrow at the white knight. He held up a hand and said,

"Please don't kill me, just hear me out. I was a knight in King Leoric's court. I was there when he was killed and he laid the curse on us. While the other knights were taken, I escaped and tried to escape the curse. I failed. Now I only seek to end my cursed life. I have heard of the Rainbow elixir of the heavens that will end my life and finally bring me peace. Please find this elixir for me and I will repay your efforts. I swear upon my honour," the knight said. Derek recognized the knight wearing the same armour as the other knights except that it was white.

"Lachdannan?" Derek asked, "Is that you?" stepping closer to the knight.

"Yes. I am whom you say. Please will you help? I feel I am doomed for all eternity," Lachdannan said. The warriors nodded and turned to go back to town. Adrianna wondered how Derek knew a man of such high stature.

"Derek how do you know Lachdannan?"

"Well he visited the town often before this all started. He delivered messages from the King to us. He sent us the notice when the prince was born. We became friends soon after. The last I saw of him was when he delivered the kidnapping of Albrecht. I guess he was needed in the castle". The warriors came across the bone stairs they had found on the first floor that lead to the town. They emerged from a crack in the ground. The crack was a bright red, revealing the fires of hell to the world above. When they returned they would find the Rainbow Elixir of the Heavens. Adrianna and Derek had joined their friends for breakfast and surprised them all. Agden was especially glad that they were well. Adrianna had never actually been ill, just worn out by the immense power she exerted.

Hell Spawn shot balls of red fire at the warriors as they made their way slowly through the second floor of Hell. The Hell Spawns were female demons with long black bat-like wings that came out their backs. They rose high above their heads. They looked like female humans and had long black hair reaching far down their backs. Their white fangs glistened evilly in the dim light. Their eyes were pure black. They wore high black boots and very revealing outfits. Much of their pale skin was revealed. Their black gloves reached their elbows. A ball flew through the air, hurled in Adrianna's direction. She was hit on the side and she was sent flying. She landed with a thud on her back as pain shot through her body like lightning and then she blacked out.

Adrianna could hear screeching and the clang of weapons as they hit their target. She heard the last demon fall. She heard footsteps and someone drop by her side. She opened her eyes and saw Derek looking down at her, worry in his eyes.

"Adrianna! Are you alright?" he asked lifting her body into his arms. She winced with pain and just wanted to rest, but she knew that Diablo needed to be stopped. She looked up at Derek and said,

"I'll be fine, thanks". She pulled away from him and he helped her up. Her back was killing her.

"Diablo is going to pay for this," she said rubbing her back. The others the smiled as they had finally finished the second floor of Hell after a month of drakes and succubi and now they quietly crept down the bone stairs to the next floor.

The floor was alight with attacking Snow Witches. Snow witches looked like Hell Spawn except their skin was blue and they shot blue fireballs at their foe. Adrianna jumped over a ball arching her back and flipping over to gracefully land on the floor, feet first. She shot her elemental arrows at the Snow Witch, who also dodged the attack. The witch hit her bow and it was knocked from her hands. The two attacked hand to hand. The witch tried to punch her and Adrianna ducked. The witch punched the wall and cried out in pain. Adrianna kicked and then tripped the witch. Grabbing her dagger, Adrianna stabbed the witch.

Across the room, Derek charged a black knight, the clang of their swords sounding in the air. The knight brought his sword down and hit Derek, who staggered back dropping his sword. Daniel was hit across the chest and lost sight of his hammer. Turning he grabbed Derek's sword and swung it clumsily at the demon. Lothar and Jayalm were fighting a hissing Poison Drake. Lothar hit him with fireballs. Jayalm threw tornados of wind blowing the drake away. The drake leapt at Lothar sending him sprawling across the floor. Jayalm blew the demon back while Lothar got up. Then Lothar used a flame wave to wipe the drake out. The flame wave traveled along the floor hitting the demon that screeched out in pain. Daniel faced off with another knight, their weapons entangled in each other. The knight pulled his sword and hit Daniel in the back. Daniel fell forward landing on the ground as the knight tried to stab Daniel, but he rolled out of the way. The knight now stood above Derek. Adrianna charged the demon. She ran across the room swiftly. Daniel, mistaking her for a demon brought the sword around and she could feel the sword wedge in her gut. She staggered back, holding her stomach. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Her hands covered the blood exiting her wound. Pain gripped her entire body as she cried out in mortal pain. She felt nauseated like she wanted to throw up. She could feel something creeping up her throat. Then bending forward, she hurled. Blood came to her mouth and began to run down her side. She looked at Daniel. She barely managed to gasp her words out.

"Your mission is completed", she said as she was surrounded by darkness and collapsed on the floor. So this was the end. Daniel turned roaring and dug the sword deep into the knight's gut in sheer rage. The knight fell in a pile of metal.

Derek watched as Daniel stabbed Adrianna right through her body. His mind screamed out in horror as he saw her blood seeping out of her body. His only chance of happiness was fading fast. He got up and ran over to Adrianna and sat down beside her. He remembered the life saving technique. Perhaps he could save her life. He leaned down and rested his head against her chest. He could hear her heart beating. She was still alive. He closed his eyes to calm his panic-stricken heart and screaming mind, and then opening them, he leaned down towards her. His lips touched her bloody lips, the feel of the blood sending cold shivers up his spine. He could feel his life being drawn on. The feeling stopped and he pulled away from her, touching his fingertips to his lips. He saw the blood, her blood on his fingers, the taste disgustingly metallic. Calm, he watched as Daniel knelt down on the floor in shock, a look of shear terror pasted upon his face. He looked to be in a daze. Derek could see him put his head in his hands as he bent forward realizing what he had done. Tears slowly began to trail down his face. Perhaps he realized how important Adrianna really was. Jayalm in tears, knelt down beside Daniel, placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders to calm him. Daniel looked up, tears in his eyes. Perhaps he finally respected Adrianna. Lothar moved swiftly to Derek. How would they get Adrianna to town? She was the only one who could open a portal. Derek gently squeezed Adrianna's hand. He lifted her limp body and began to carry her towards the stairs then he heard a soft jingling noise, like that of small ringing bells. Looking up, he saw small, little, blue sparkles appear out of nowhere. They joined together into a human figure. The figure became solid and the witch Alyssia stood there in front of them all. She stood regal, her raven black hair lightly blowing around. How had she known they were in trouble? Alyssia walked mystically across the room and stood by Derek. She placed a small hand on Derek's shoulder and another on Adrianna's shoulder. Derek could feel his body start to tingle. Before his eyes, the world faded away into a light blue hue. He could hear Alyssia in the distance. She told him that all would be fine. The blue faded and Lithious' hut came into view. Lithious turned to face them in shock. He gasped when he saw the wound upon Adrianna's body. She was deathly pale, the colour drained from her face. She had lost a lot of blood. Alyssia released her grip and disappeared again. Lithious knelt down by Adrianna, a look of hopelessness on his face. Derek could feel his heart sink.

"I do not know if I can heal this wound. This wound is a fatal wound and in most cases one would have died. I can try to save her". Derek could only nod as a sudden wave of despair washed over him. He could not lose her now. She meant too much to him. He had tried to push her away, to protect his feelings and he had failed. He realized then that he did love her. He loved her more than his very own life, but how could he ever tell her this? In fact he would give his life for her, but now he was losing her just as he had lost his friends and family. She couldn't die, not now. Alyssia appeared then with Lothar, Jayalm and Daniel. Alyssia walked over to Lithious as if knowing the hard task of healing the technically dead.

"I know of a way to heal her. There is an enchantment that was placed on her long ago. If I can tap into it, I can trigger it and release energy that will heal her completely. The consequence is that the enchantment will be lost once it is tapped into. I shall explain the enchantment later as time is of the essence." Alyssia knelt down and closed her brown eyes. Her hands moved gracefully in mystical patterns. A strange blue glow emerged from Adrianna's body. It floated around Alyssia's moving arms. With a final silent command, the blue cloud dove down into the wound. From that point, Adrianna started turning blue. The wound healed quickly closing up until it actually disappeared as if it had never existed. The blue travelled around her body and then dispersed evaporating into the air. Alyssia sighed and leaned back, tired by her spell. Derek reached over and took Adrianna's now warm hand in his. Alyssia straightened up and spoke.

"I know that you are wondering how I knew about your plight and the enchantment so I will tell you the tale of my life. When I was seven years old, an old woman known as Lana came to my village. She asked many questions and then took me to become one the sorceress's living deep in the jungles. When I was eight, Lana brought me to a small town within the kingdom of Khanduras; it was this town. Derek you know of the old wise woman who visited here long ago. I was the little girl that accompanied her. She was looking for the sacred five. When she discovered them, she placed magic enchantments on them to protect them from death. Do you remember the last story she told you? Yes you and Adrianna were sitting in front and she sent a blue glow over your heads? That was your enchantments. If another sorceress tapped the enchantment, it could be used to save their life. She placed enchantments on you all. She was an old woman with a life long quest. On her deathbed, she told me that I must watch over the Sacred ones, but above all else, I must protect the sacred one of love, for he or she will bring forth the Messiah of Love. Lana believed that person was Adrianna, but it could easily be any of you. I was instructed to watch over you all. Upon her death, I left the Zann Esu, my clan and followed you all everywhere you went, always staying out of view. However, since I had already found Derek I only needed to find you other three. So since Adrianna travelled the most, I followed her. Therefore I can sense when she is in danger and so that is why I was there when she was hurt". It was an incredible story and it did make sense. Derek, not wanting to listen anymore, gently picked Adrianna off the floor and took her to the recovery part of Lithious' hut. He placed her on her back. He pulled white sheets over her slender, angelic body. He knelt down by her. He prayed to his Lord and softly leaned down and kissed her forehead. He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Their battle with the demons of Hell was impossible. There must be another way to stop this evil. Tired and exhausted, Derek leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

A bright light surrounded Adrianna surrounding her like a blanket. So this is what death was like, just a white light. A dark figure appeared. Adrianna recognized the person as a young child. The child walked up to her. The child was a small, raven black haired girl. It was the small girl that had accompanied the old prophet so long ago. The child changed into a woman that looked quite familiar. It was Alyssia. The little girl was Alyssia.

"Hello Adrianna I have waited a long time to tell you of your destiny. Please listen to me. You are not dead and will not die. Derek kept you alive and then I used a spell to heal you. I have spent my entire life watching over you all. I gave up my life to fulfill that of my teacher and adopted mother Lana, the old woman who you call a prophet. She was actually an old sorceress of the Zann Esu. I must protect you for one of you is the only one who can bring forth the Messiah of Love. Without this Messiah the others cannot defeat the evil that lives in the heart of the gate, therefore you cannot die. Now it is time for you to return to the realm of the living. I know you understand me". Indeed Adrianna did understand, but how could she bring forth a Messiah? The white light faded and all that could be seen was darkness.

She reached down to her stomach to feel the area where her wound had almost killed her. There was no indent at all; she could not even feel a scar. It was as though she had never been killed. She remembered what Alyssia had said. At last Adrianna knew Alyssia's purpose. It was if she had a shadow protecting her. Adrianna turned and saw Derek lying against the wall fast asleep. She looked at him. He seemed so handsome when he slept. She couldn't hide a smile. She carefully knelt down on the floor in front of him. She ran her fingers gently through his black hair, how soft and delicate it felt, not rough and jagged. She whispered her thanks to him and rose. She crept back to her cot and lay down. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep, thoughts of her near death experience and her battle drifted through her mind.

_The huge beast ran towards her and rammed into her. He was a hideous beast, with many tall sharp horns on his back, his eyes were glowing red and his skin was a bloody red, marked by the blood of the dead. His claws dug into her skin. She yelped in pain. She could feel his claws dig deeper into her body. There was no way out, no Messiah to save her…_

Adrianna shrieked, her scream piercing the air around her as she sat up in terror. She clutched at her clothes, her knuckles turning white with the strain. She breathed heavily and rapidly. The cold sweat beaded up on her forehead as she took in large gulps of air. It had been the scariest dream she had ever had in her entire life. Derek awoke from his sleep alert to any danger nearby. He was up and by her side in moments, placing his big hands on her shoulder. His gaze fell upon her and she turned her gaze from his eyes. He felt pity for her. She was not weak. She would not let him comfort her. She pushed him away, while pulling off the sheets and moving around him. He looked confused.

"Please I need to be alone, leave me". Derek nodded and carefully crept to the door and slipped out. She was alone in the darkness. Surely her nightmare was nothing more than that. A picture created from the many horrors she had seen and her experiences. It was just a dream. It was not real. It had felt real but it could only be a nightmare. She took a deep breath and she felt her relief wash over her. She yawned and decided that it was best if she slept, so she could be well rested for her battle. She slowly crept into a light slumber as her last thoughts drifted through her mind. It was at this time that Derek crept back into the room to take silent guard, watching over her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Morning came all too soon and Adrianna woke up to the grey quiet dawn. She crept out of the building and began to walk through town. The streets were deserted as all still slumbered. She walked by the fountain, taking the path leading through the remaining houses. She came to the spot of a house, long burned down. Its only remains were that of a crumbled wall of stone and wood. Alas, it was the remains of her home, where she had grown up. Now it was gone and with it her parents. Adrianna knelt down by the ruins, her knees scraping the ground. She looked up to the sky. The grey clouds blew softly overhead, and the breeze bristled through the long dead tree branches, blowing dead leaves across the ground. This had once been her childhood, the place where she had been free for many years, but then came the promise of marriage and that world changed ever so quickly. She left for the East, not knowing where she would end up. She became that warrior that she had sought all her life. She remembered Alyssia, the little girl given a quest to watch her so that she may be able to release the savoir of the world, the Messiah of Love. Could Adrianna bring forth such a powerful person? What would the Messiah look like, and how kind would she/he be? So many questions and no answers, as it had been all her life. Yet these questions would remain unanswered, but for how long?

A movement behind her caught her eye, and she swirled around, stepping to her feet and pulling out her dagger. The figure froze and just stood there. It was Daniel and he looked incredibly pale and tired, as if he had not slept well. He sank to his knees at the sight of her, his blue eyes opened wide as he gazed at her, as if looking at a ghost. Then she saw something that she had never thought she would have ever seen from Daniel of all people. She saw tears in his eyes. She remembered then who it had been who had almost killed her. It had been an accident and she knew that he was killing himself inside over what he had done. She placed a hand over where the wound had been. She looked at her hand, saw no blood and walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Daniel, I know what you did and I know it was an accident, and I forgive you my friend. Please you mustn't do this to yourself. I live" she said as she raised her hand. He looked her as she said friend. She realized then that that was what she wanted, Daniel to be her friend like Jayalm and Lothar. Perhaps this is what he had wanted too as he suddenly hugged her, putting his arms around her. She put her arms around him as she smiled. Finally since the beginning, she actually was friends with Daniel. She need not worry that he would attack her, and he not worry about her. Her near death is what brought him to this realization. He was glad she lived.

Walking through the dead corpses of the Snow witches that guarded the Rainbow Elixir, Adrianna looked at the creepy walls of hell. She knew that this wasn't the heart of Hell. This was only a "Gate Way". She was not quite sure how she knew it was a gateway; maybe it was how the bones protruded the area and the blood and possibly the lack of heat in the place. Adrianna leaned down and picked up the golden elixir. She turned to her friends and gasped as she found about five Blood Knights behind them. She shoved the elixir into her bag and shot at one knight to let her friends know there was danger about. They noticed and turning began to attack. Daniel, Lothar, and Jayalm attacked. Adrianna was about to fight too, when a Snow Witch grabbed her from behind. She pulled her away. Adrianna dropped her bow and called the first thing that came to her mind.

"Derek!" she yelled as the demon pulled her through the hall. Adrianna pulled at the witch's hand that had wrapped around her neck. Adrianna dug her nails into the witch's skin and stepped on her foot. The witch let Adrianna go in a howl of pain and rage. Adrianna turned and kicked the witch in the stomach, pushing it away. The witch scratched Adrianna on the arm as it leaped at her. The witch shot a blue star of fire at Adrianna. It hit her in the knees. She fell, but got up quick, her legs stinging from the impact. The witch shot another ball at her head and it bounced off the edge of a sword that intercepted it. Adrianna looked up to see Derek. He looked at her and nodded, then Adrianna bounded forward throwing a punch in the witch's face, which knocked her off balance. Derek plunged his sword into the witch's stomach. The witch doubled over and fell to the ground. Derek turned to Adrianna,

"Are you alright?" he asked, handing Adrianna her bow, which yet again he had picked up on his way to save her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. Suddenly three Snow witches appeared and advanced on them. Two blood knights appeared in behind the witches. Derek turned, grabbed Adrianna's hand and ran in the other direction, Adrianna running with him. There were too many demons to fight with only two warriors. They ran around the corner. Adrianna aimed. The witch walked around the corner. Adrianna fired two arrows and hit the witch in the heart. Blood came to her mouth and trickled down the corner. Adrianna shuddered at her death, remembering her own near death. The witch fell to the ground. Derek peered around the corner. He turned quickly and started to run. Adrianna followed. She turned quickly sent two arrows flying into another witch who turned the corner. One hit the witch in the gut and the other landed in her chest. She kept going. Adrianna fired another arrow, which landed in the witch's chest. The witch fell as the two blood knights came around the corner. Adrianna turned and ran as fast as she could. She quickly caught up to Derek. He stopped and turned and saw the two knights advance towards them. He stood his ground. Adrianna aimed her lightning arrow at one knight and fired. It hit him and electrocuted him, but he kept coming. Derek charged the wounded knight. He sent lightning through the knight. Adrianna fired at the other knight. She kept firing at him until he fell. Derek finally finished off the other knight. Breathing heavily he walked back to Adrianna who let her bow fall from battle form.

"That was not nice," he said.

"Tell me about it" Adrianna said shaking her head. Derek looked somewhere behind her. Suddenly her knees gave out on her as a Snow Witch kicked her. Adrianna landed hard on the floor on her butt, the pain soaring up her back. She winced. Derek brought the sword up and around and swung his sword and sliced the witch open at the waist. The witch clutched her waist, retreated and fell to the ground a few feet away, a puddle of blue growing around her body. Derek gave a hand to Adrianna as she got up. As she got up she tripped on a rock on the floor and stumbled. Derek stopped her fall and held her in his arms. He was surprised at first and then his look changed. She slipped to full height in his arms. She whispered her thanks, beginning to blush. He continued to hold her. Why would he not let go? She felt safe but something felt different. Was it love? Derek's head moved closer to hers. It was then that she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh my God, he's going to kiss me!" Adrianna thought hysterically. His face neared her face. She looked into his eyes to read what he was thinking. There was something there maybe love but she couldn't be sure because just then a sword came between them separating them. Derek stepped back and turned his sword, hitting the blood knight that was between them in the chest. It didn't penetrate the armour. Adrianna shot an arrow into the knight's eye. He staggered back. Derek hit him again and he exploded into white smoke. His armour fell to the ground. Adrianna turned to Derek,

"We should find the others. They need us," she said blushing as she looked at him. He nodded,

"Do you have the elixir?" he asked. Adrianna nodded and they both headed back to the others. Now was not the time for Derek to go all mushy on her. Adrianna turned and caught sight of something.

"Derek. Wait I see something". Without waiting for a response, Adrianna ran across the room to what she had seen. It was a stand about waist high and made of bone. It was a rack of some sort and on top was a single staff. The staff was a deep crimson red, with small stone sized skulls on the shaft. On top of the staff was a brown wrinkled claw with a red orb in it. The claws tightly gripped the orb. Adrianna picked it up. She sensed a shrouded evil around her. She walked back to Derek who had followed her.

"Look what I found", she said looking down at the staff.

"Hmm what is it and what purpose does it serve?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Cain can help us. Come on lets get back to the others and give Lachdannan his elixir". With that the two warriors ran off in the direction of their friends.

"Hey guys, we were worried about you" Daniel said walking calling over to Adrianna and Derek as they walked up.

"Sorry, we were attacked by a bunch of Snow Witches and knights". Adrianna said apologetically. "I take it you finished off these guys eh?" she continued.

"Yep. Do you have the elixir?" Daniel asked and looked at the staff strangely. Lothar shifted his weight uneasily. Perhaps he too felt the evil within this staff. She nodded to Daniel and then the group went back up to Lachdannan.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You have found the Rainbow Elixir of the heavens and saved my soul. Here is my gift to you". Lachdannan held his hands in the air. A white mist emerged flaring from his hands and fell on the five warriors.

"I have given you most my strength and magic. I will have little use for it on the journey I am about to take. If there is anything I can do beyond the grave to help you, I will find it. Now farewell" Lachdannan said drinking the elixir. He exploded in a flash of white. His armour fell to the ground. The warriors felt stronger and they had more mana.

"Farewell Lachdannan" Derek whispered looking up. Poor Derek another friend lost to the evils of this forsaken place. Adrianna felt her anger boil within her. Why did he have to suffer so much? Now the warriors had to finish off the rest of the third floor of Hell. Adrianna used her mana to open a portal to town. The warriors headed through to town.

"Cain I have something I think you should see", Adrianna said as she walked up to Cain. Jayalm and Lothar went to visit Alyssia and Daniel went on ahead and put his armour in Derek's shop. Now Derek and Adrianna stood in front of Cain as he picked up the staff and held it carefully in his hands. He seemed to recognize the staff and a look of great anger seemed to cross his face as he turned to them.

"It is as I feared. It belongs to the Archbishop Lazarus. It is my belief that it was Lazarus himself who kidnapped Albrecht and has sought to sacrifice him to his dark masters. Witnesses from the group lead by Lazarus saw him run into the deepest bowels of the Labyrinth. Curse me for a fool! I should have detected his veiled treachery then. Now you must go and save the Prince from the sacrificial blade of this demented fiend". Cain must have also sensed the evil shrouding this staff. Would they get to the prince in time to save him from Lazarus? Derek ran over to his shop and told Daniel of the events and Adrianna visited Alyssia to deliver Cain's message to Jayalm and Lothar.

"How is your quest? Have you found the Messiahs yet?" Alyssia asked.

"No not yet but we will find them. Are they within the labyrinth?" Jayalm asked.

"Yes but they are not disguised as demons. You must look inside yourselves and they shall find their way to you". Alyssia said. Adrianna did not know what to make of this information. How could a simple person like her possibly bring forth the Messiahs? It was now twilight as Lothar, Jayalm and Adrianna walked back into town. Sleep beckoned to the warriors. Adrianna walked up to her room yawning as she ascended the stairs. She opened the door to her room. Dressed in her nightclothes, which basically consisted off a short white thin-sleeved dress that reached half way down her thighs. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and turned onto her side where she fell into a dreamless world.

"What! What did you say Lothar?" Adrianna asked hysterically the next morning. She and Lothar were sitting in the tavern. Lothar wore a mask of fearful thought.

"I said I had a dream about the beast you described. It was really nerve-racking. He was so evil, powerful", he repeated. Adrianna couldn't believe this. Lothar had a dream about the horrible Beast she had dreamed up. Was it possible that her dream was not a dream after all?

"Do you think it's...? She broke off as Lothar took over.

"Diablo?" he asked. Adrianna nodded. "Yes it very well could be. In any case we should keep our eyes open for this creature". Lothar said worriedly. The others joined them and Lothar told them his dream. Derek looked worriedly from Lothar to Adrianna.

"Do you think that your dreams are visions?" he asked. Adrianna and Lothar nodded. Daniel and Jayalm looked around the group uneasily.

"Well we'll keep a lookout. If anyone sees a beast with that description we should try to escape," Derek suggested. The others nodded. Everyone got up and walked out of the tavern. They headed for Hell yet again, a deep feeling of uneasiness settling in her stomach. Today they would try and save the prince from death.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The warriors managed to defeat the rest of the demons on the third floor of Hell but it took another month. Now a floor covered in dead creatures lay about the room. They turned a corner into the last part of the floor. There was a large circle in the middle of the room. It was made of bone and had a five-point star in it. It was the same symbol on the shields of the monsters they had attacked earlier. Beside it was a red portal that looked like the town portal Adrianna always opened. It seemed to beckon them to it as it radiated its sinister glow.

"The Symbol of Power!" said Adrianna. It looked oddly familiar. Where had she seen it? She could not remember.

"There is great power here," said Lothar. Lothar pointed to the red portal. "We will find Lazarus in there".

"Lothar how do you know of the symbol of power?" Adrianna asked.

"I have seen this symbol of power elsewhere in Kurast. It resides over a door on an old forgotten temple".

"That's it, now I remember where I have seen that symbol. It lies on the wall in the palace in Lut Gholein, in its cellars. Perhaps other evils like the one we are to face exist elsewhere in the world"

"Perhaps so. We will worry about them later. Right now I think we have a prince to save", Lothar finished. The warriors walked through the portal...

Lazarus' lair looked like the cathedral. Marble walls covered with moss and a slimy substance. They were standing on a platform with shinning red light in the symbols on it, runes. They were in a big room. At the end of the room was a rounded door, like the doors in the cathedral. They walked to the door. When they walked off the platform the red lights shut off. Lothar opened the door and was confronted by a Hellspawn. These witches were like snow witches except they had bright pink wings and clothes and red skin. They also had long black hair. Their red eyes seemed to pierce into one's heart filling it with dread. Adrianna shot at her and she fell with cry of pain. The rest of them left the room. There were two very narrow halls, leading in opposite directions.

"Let's split up" Daniel said as he and Derek headed to the hall to the left. Adrianna, Jayalm and Lothar went to the right. Behind them, they heard Hellspawn attack Daniel and Derek. The three warriors saw several grates holding three Hellspawn. Adrianna and Lothar shot at them through the grates. They were dead within minutes. The three headed down the passage and turned to the left. There was another set of grates on the left and they saw the dead Hellspawn on the ground. They walked down the hall until they reached a medium sized room. There were two Hellspawn within this room. They killed them and opened the door on the other side of the room. There were two Advocates. They looked like Dark Magistrates creatures they had found on the third floor of Hell. They were tall and wore long, black robes that reached their feet. They held long staffs with something that looked like a fan on top. They fired fireballs at the warriors. Lightning activated around them when the warriors got too close. The warriors were lightly electrocuted which was enough to stun them. The Advocates were killed easily at a distance. They could not defend easily from an expert bow woman. Adrianna saw another platform with a book on a pedestal resting upon it. Adrianna stepped on the platform.

"Adrianna no-" Lothar was cut off as Adrianna opened the Book of Vileness and was teleported to the grated area. The grates had been removed and another section of the room had been revealed. There were four Hellspawn in this room. She shot her arrows at them. Lothar and Jayalm ran to the sound of battle. They attacked the Hellspawn. Lothar sent a massive flame wave and two demons fell and Adrianna killed the third with her deadly arrows of elemental. Jayalm hit the last with his flail and she fell in a heap her red blood flowing onto the floor, seeping into the cracks. The three ran back to the room with the book in it and went up the other part of the hallway. Halfway through they found Derek and Daniel who had apparently gone through the same thing that Adrianna, Lothar and Jayalm had gone through. The warriors headed back to the main room.

They stepped onto the platform. They were instantly teleported to a very large room. There were four tall poles with small bowls on them scattered around the room, the flame that was supposed to be in them had been doused. There was an alter with a small boy who had been stabbed with a dagger that lay beside him. His blood had run into a bowl on the side of the altar. Behind the alter stood a tall man with glowing red eyes who wore a long black robe. He was bony, thin and pale. His head was bald and he held an evil sneer upon his lips. He held onto a staff much like the one Adrianna had found, except this one was active and flames jumped from the orb on top. Behind the warriors were two female demons that looked like Hell Spawn. One was all black. The other was all red. They were identified as Black Jade and Red Vex. The tall man talked in an evil echoing voice that sent the hairs on her back on end.

"Abandon your foolish quest. You are too late to save the child. Now you will join him in hell!" Lazarus said as the far wall disappeared revealing several Hell Spawn and Advocates. They attacked instantly. Lothar and Adrianna fired their weapons at the advocates while the others defeated the Hell Spawn. Adrianna was hit in the back by a fiery fireball. Pain erupted from her body as she turned to face the demon. It was the archbishop. Lothar and Jayalm killed Black Jade by repeatedly hitting her with fire and water. Derek brought his sword down at the same time as Daniel hit Red Vex with his hammer. The blow killed her instantly. Adrianna felt her anger as she saw the child. More innocent blood had been shed. She stood staring at the evil man and in a great fury Adrianna yelled out and fired ten arrows at Lazarus, all of them missing. Adrianna threw down her bow and pulled her dagger, then she leapt at the Archbishop hitting him and throwing her weight into him. His lightning shield hit her and caused her great pain but her anger was so strong that she ignored it and throwing her dagger stabbed him in the chest. With a cry he disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

"Your madness has ended betrayer!" Adrianna growled to the ashes. She picked up her bow put it on her back and went over to the table and looked at the dead boy. His face was ashen. The small dish that had collected his blood lay full. So much blood when would the death stop? Adrianna touched the boy's cold face, bringing her soft hands over his eyes to close them. Adrianna picked up the limp boy by placing an arm under the back and knees and walked out of the room, not noticing the others who were confused by her actions. The child's head fell back as she walked. His blood still flowed from the wound and onto her armour. She did not notice however, as she was in a daze. Adrianna remembered her parents and how they looked when she saw them last. A tear slipped from her eye and slipped down her cheek. The others saw this and saw that it was personal revenge, well Derek knew anyway as he suddenly bowed his head and followed her. At last the being responsible for the death in her town had been destroyed. Adrianna walked all the way back to the main room and entered the red portal that had appeared when Lazarus was destroyed. The others followed her. She opened a town portal and went to town. The others quickly followed her.

"Your story is quite grim my friends. Lazarus will surely burn in Hell for his horrific deed. This boy you hold is not our Prince, but I believe that Albrecht may yet be in danger. The symbol of power that you describe must be a portal in the very heart of the Gate Way. Know this, the evil that you face is the one I have feared from the beginning. The Lord of Terror, who is known to mortal men as Diablo. I am positive that it is he who is the source of the evil here. You must travel through the portal and kill Diablo and save the Prince before it is too late". Cain explained to the warriors as he looked solemnly at the dead boy in Adrianna's arms. Her tears stained her cheeks.

"Cain can you ensure that this boy will get a proper burial?" Adrianna asked looking to the dark cloudy red sky.

"Yes. Take him to Lithious. He will help you" Cain said gesturing towards Lithious' hut. Adrianna walked over to his hut. He opened his door and saw the boy.

"Oh the poor child. He is so innocent. This is a horrible thing to happen to such a young child. How could Lazarus do this? I thought he had more sense than that", Lithious said sorrowfully. Adrianna brought the child into Lithious' hut. She emerged her breath caught up in her throat and went to the tavern where she changed out of her armour, still covered with the blood of innocence and washed her hands. She cleaned off her armour of the blood from the dead boy. She picked it up and took it to Derek's shop. Lothar, Daniel and Jayalm were at Lithious' and Derek was in his shop. Derek seemed to be far off in some dream world. There was a solemn look on his face. He snapped out of his dream or nightmare and looked at Adrianna worriedly. Looking at Derek, Adrianna felt like she was about to breakdown. She dropped her armour on the table in front of Derek.

"Can you fix these please?" she said as she felt her tears come. She remembered her family and the guilt was too much. She tried to hold the tears back, but they would not obey. She rested her hands on his bench and bent her head forward.

"Adrianna?" Derek questioned. That was the last straw; banging the bench with her hand she turned and ran out. She ran through the town, other's looked in her direction not knowing what to make of her. She did not care, her world had crumbled down around her, leaving her heart bare to the raw emotions that constantly surrounded her. She felt the ribbon holding her hair break free as she ran, her long hair flowing behind her. She ran through the river, splashing water over her. She stumbled out and ran for the forest. She ran through the dead trees, their dead branches seemed to grab at her, scratching her face, but still she plunged through. She came to her tree, the only living thing left in this forest. She finally came to a stop, her lungs heaving with exertion. She slowly slipped to the ground; her hands hit the ground softly as her tears flowed freely from her eyes. It was too much, so many dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She heard twigs break behind her; another was here, yet she felt no sense of danger. She slowly turned her head to look up at the person behind her, Derek…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He stood there, tall against the background, noble and strong, yet as he looked over her he seemed to lose his strength. He roughly knelt down beside her. Embarrassed and depressed she turned her head away from him, so he couldn't see the tears that streamed from her eyes.

"It's alright. If you need to cry, then do. If you don't it will build up inside you and you will live in misery", he said taking her hand. She was too grieved to protest. She looked at the ground. Her tears hit the dead grass.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Derek asked. He looked over the countryside.

"My family is dead and it's all my fault. That boy is dead because I didn't get there in time. I have hurt everyone I know and love. I wanted to be a warrior to help protect my family, and they are dead. I have failed them". Adrianna cried out pulling her hand from Derek's hand and putting her head in her hands. Derek leaned over and pulled Adrianna to him. She turned and grabbed his white shirt, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly. She felt comforted a little and just cried as Derek held her. Adrianna felt stupid now. She was supposed to be a fearless warrior and here she was crying like a baby. She couldn't help it. She shouldn't have ever left. After awhile Derek spoke,

"It's not your fault Adrianna. You can't blame yourself. We all failed to save that boy. You wouldn't have been able to save your parents either. I failed to save my father. I remember seeing the dark demons come and stab him to death. I was powerless to stop it. I am alone now and I despise the fact that I have no one to love and no one to love me. I don't want to be alone anymore". He squeezed her tighter and she felt a tear fall on her head. She looked up to see slow tears run down Derek's face. What, a full-grown man was crying? This was a new side she had never seen. She moved her hands from his shirt and wrapped her arms around him as if trying to comfort him. She felt closer to Derek now than she ever had in her entire life. He pulled her closer. She had misinterpreted him so long ago and now they seemed to be the best of friends and maybe much more. Derek hugged her and she hugged back.

She had the strangest sensation as if she wanted to show her feelings, but she was afraid to. He might laugh or he might turn away from her. She was afraid to show her feelings, as she had spent many years hiding her emotions away to protect herself. She looked up at Derek then and he looked down at her. He seemed so sad. He had hidden his feelings away from the world too and now he was coming to terms with the fact that they were not hidden. Could it be that he loved her? Was that even possible? She pulled her arms away and he pulled away. He reached his hand up and touched her cheek, wiping the tears upon her face. She reached up reluctantly and touched his rough face. He seemed to shiver at her touch but he did not move nor pull away.

He leaned closer to her and she could see his beautiful blue eyes. She saw a world so beautiful, filled with so much love and compassion. She leaned closer to him knowing full well what was to come next and finding that she was thrilled about it. He leaned closer still, pulling her face with his hand and his eyes closed as his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes as this strange sensation filled her heart. It seemed almost like electricity but so much more passionate. For once in her life she was wanted and loved. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and she slipped her arms around his neck. She could feel his warm lips on hers and such an emotion of love she felt as they tongues danced. They slowly pushed away, the moment passed. Neither spoke a word as they sat there. It was Derek that spoke next

"Adrianna I believe now that you were meant to leave… because now you can save what is left of this town. You have seen many wars and you know the ways of war and death. I feel that because this battle is so close to your home that it has taken a stronger toll on your emotions and mine"

"Maybe but I still hate myself for what I have done…. I feel foolish because I am a warrior and I am crying".

"But you weren't the only one who needed to cry. Everyone needs to cry once in awhile, even the strongest warriors. I am your friend and I love you and will never leave you. I promise you this. You must trust me. Do you trust me"? Derek asked. Adrianna nodded. They got up and walked back to town. She did love him, but how could she let him know? She was too afraid to say it. Adrianna walked on to the tavern as Derek walked into his shop. She went to bed and tried to sleep, but found she couldn't. She kept thinking of the horrible beast and the horrible feeling she had about the next day. The dead boy's visage floated into her mind. Her rage began to rise and then angry tears of hatred fell and she wanted to destroy the evil that plagued this town. She remembered the kiss, her first kiss. It was true she had never had a relationship in that way with a man. She had never been kissed like that. It also meant that Derek loved her and that had been how he showed it. Now how could Adrianna show her love? She did not know and did not know if she ever could. Adrianna drifted off into a restless sleep with her troubled thoughts...

"Adrianna! I need to tell you something!" Derek said rushing over to her the next morning. She looked at his worried look. "I had a dream about that creature you and Lothar dreamed of". He said standing beside her.

"What!" The sick feeling in her gut seemed to get worse. This meant that this was a vision not a dream. At last Adrianna knew who it was.

"It's Diablo. I know it! We will meet him soon". Lothar came over to them. Derek told him of his dream. Lothar agreed that it was a vision. The others came over at that point.

"What? It can't be!" Daniel and Jayalm said together. They were in disbelief at the whole scene. They went to Cain who had just left his home just out of the town square.

"Cain... Lothar, Derek, and I have had the same dream about that horrible monster", Adrianna said to Cain.

"Hmm, this could mean only one thing. The Messiahs are going to appear soon, it is almost time. It is Diablo who is the source of the evil. Please proceed cautiously. Do not fight Diablo if you should find him. Only the Messiahs can defeat him". Cain said eying all the warriors. Adrianna looked at Derek. She could see the worry in his eyes or was it fear? The others nodded to Cain and turning they walked out of town and then went through the portal to Hell.

The symbol of power beside the Red portal was no longer made of bone. It was a red glowing symbol with a darker glowing hole in the middle. It was a portal. A dark swirling wind blew around the portal, its hollow, dead howling sending a chill throughout her body. Their destinies lie down there in the darkness. Who knew what they would find down there. The warriors walked onto the portal and suddenly they were teleported.

When the world was visible, the surprised warriors gazed around them. The howling wind had faded and now a hollow silence surrounded them. The floor was much like the rest of Hell, except now the floor was crimson red, with bloody-looking walls. From the ceiling hung sharp jagged bones. The warriors stepped down the bony steps. The air around was so cold. Only a sinister dark evil could make a place so cold.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They were in the Heart of the Gate Way Adrianna could feel it. The warriors walked forward carefully. More knights attacked them. These knights were dressed in steel armour, the colour black and were called Black Knights. They seemed to appear out of nowhere due to their colour. They were very powerful as they resisted both fire and lightning. The warriors engaged the two knights that advanced towards them. Adrianna saw an Advocate and fired an elemental arrow at him. He collapsed into ashes. A fireball hit her from behind. She fell forward as another bolt flew overhead. She turned and fired at the Advocate behind her. Lothar used flame wave to finish off the other two advocates. Adrianna and Lothar found a room to the left of the stairs. They proceeded towards the room. Two knights charged out at them. Adrianna and Lothar fired arrows and fireballs like mad as they backed up. They were barely able to defeat them. The others joined them and the five warriors charged the knights and advocates within this room. They defeated them with much labour. Adrianna saw a lever.

"It must open something," she said. "We should check out the rest of the floor first" she suggested to the others they nodded. The warriors turned around and went to the right. They came to a room that was sealed. They went around the outside of the square room. They attacked more knights. They were extremely hard to fight due to the heavy resistances they had. The weary group pressed on. They took a small rest before continuing into the other half of the floor. She could sense that Diablo was near, perhaps on the other side of the floor. She shuddered at the thought of facing Diablo. Where were the Messiahs and how would they stop Diablo before they arrived? She noticed Derek staring at her. She smiled at him and got up. The rest followed as they walked towards side two.

The second part contained two more sealed rooms. The warriors fought around the outside edges of the floor. The warriors then walked back to the room with the lever in it after fighting for long days to get this far. They were tired out so they took a rest every once in awhile. Adrianna walked up to the lever and with the help of Daniel they pulled the bone lever towards them. They heard the lever slide and another sliding noise from the other room on the right. The warriors walked in that direction. On the far side of the room was an entrance. Two blood knights attacked. Daniel and Derek fended off one, while Adrianna fired an elemental arrow in the knight's face. The knight staggered back and Derek plunged the sword deep in the knight's gut. The knight exploded. Jayalm swung his flail and hit the other knight. Lothar fired several fire bolts at the knight. Adrianna fired another arrow. Daniel hit the knight with his hammer and the knight exploded. The group continued into the room. An advocate fired at them. Adrianna fired two arrows at him and he fell.

They continued winding around within the medium sized room. It was squarely twisted like a coil. Large bones rose out of the ground. They were pointy and made walking around the coil really hard as they had to walk around them. Jayalm was in front when they reached the final small room within the winding maze two hours later. Two knights advanced on him. The others tried to get through, but stakes of bone rose up through the floor in front of them like a gate. The knights bore down on Jayalm. Adrianna fired several arrows at one knight killing him, but the other knight brought his sword around. The knight's sword plunged into Jayalm's chest. Blood emerged from his mouth and ran down Jayalm's body. He looked sorrowfully at the others and then collapsed to the ground.

"JAYALM!" Lothar screamed in an utter rage. Adrianna's heart was torn. Why? Why did Jayalm have to die? With tears running down his face he leaped over the bone gate, narrowly missing the sharp spikes. He attacked with his staff, hitting the knight. He conjured a big fire spell.

"You killed my brother, you bastard!" he yelled as he attacked. A bright blinding white light surrounded Lothar. His armour changed from silver to white. His staff extended and a crescent moon appeared on the end. A white orb appeared in the middle of the moon. Adrianna stared, tears running down her face as Lothar announced whom he was.

"I am the Messiah of Peace and I will destroy you for killing the only family I have ever known" he cried out. A bright white light erupted from the orb vaporizing all other demons within the room. She could hear the screams of the dying monsters. Lothar walked over to his brother lying in a heap. He lifted his brother hugging his limp body to him.

"Jayalm, my brother how can you leave me. I need you" Lothar's tears spilled down his cheeks. This was the first time that Lothar had ever shed tears. The bone spikes disappeared, travelling back into the ground. Adrianna ran to Lothar. She knelt down and hugged her friend. He looked at her. Her tears ran down her face. She fought hard not to sob too loud for Lothar's sake. She tried her healing technique and wailed as nothing happened.

"He didn't deserve to die. It's not fair", he cried. Adrianna just hugged him more. Derek and Daniel hung their heads. She knew that they were crying too. About an hour later the warriors trudged out of the room. Daniel had pulled the lever and it had opened another room on the other side of the floor. The warriors convinced Lothar that they would all destroy Diablo together, despite Cain's warning. They carried Jayalm's limp body and carefully placed him by the stairs.

"He will be safe here", Derek said grimly. The demons would not further harm a dead man. That was the hard truth. The warriors walked towards the next room with heavy hearts. Suddenly they heard a yell as Daniel ran and charged towards the room.

"You will pay for the death of my friend Ahhhhhh!" he cried. About six steel knights attacked him. Adrianna used her arrows to try and kill the demons while Derek and Lothar ran to the fray. The knights hit Daniel many times, stabbing over and over. Adrianna managed to kill one knight. It was too late. Adrianna cried out as Daniel gave a final cry and fell to the ground. There were multiple wounds over his body. The armour had not stood up to the heavy attack. Tears sprang to Adrianna's eyes. She sank to the ground. No not again, first her parents, then Jayalm and now Daniel. Her heart screamed in pain as she cursed Diablo. She swore to kill him whether it be the last thing she would do. Derek yelled out and charged the knights. Adrianna's head shot up in fear.

"I will destroy you all!" he yelled.

"Derek, NO!" Adrianna screamed out. A bright light erupted around Derek. His silver armour turned white like Lothar's and his sword turned pure silver. His shield extended itself to the size of half his body, a gothic shield. It turned silver with a white angel imprinted on it. Adrianna gasped as she gazed at Derek.

"I am the Messiah of Friendship and you will be destroyed for killing my friend". He ran through the fray of knights. He slashed at them. So holy was his power that with one hit they all exploded. Derek and Lothar proceeded to attack the Advocates who didn't stand a chance. After it was over, Adrianna crawled over to Daniel. His glazed over eyes were open. Adrianna closed his eyes by running her hand over his face. She wiped at the tears on her face. Her rage began to increase. Diablo would pay for this, she thought as she devised a plan to kill him. The remaining warriors sat there for a while. Lothar brought his brother's body over to lay him beside Daniel. Two of her friends dead and she could not have done anything to protect them, just like her family and friends. Lothar and Derek pulled the levers in the room and the room across from them opened.

Adrianna gasped in pure horror as she felt her heart jump into her throat. In the middle of the room was a bone symbol of power. In the middle of the room was the horrible beast from her dream. He was just a little taller than the Butcher, yet the large spiked horns on his back made him taller. Large curved horns extended from the top of his head. His yellow eyes glowed evilly. He growled and she saw his sharp teeth, pointed and looked as if they could kill. Horns extended from his chin. His crimson red skin was scaly and his large hands and feet were clawed. He looked at his minions, who advanced towards them. This was Diablo, the Lord of Terror. He was the cause of all this death. She would have revenge.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Adrianna stood up. Aimed and fired an elemental arrow towards one of the knights. Derek and Lothar attacked with ease. The advocates came next Lothar and Adrianna attacked them. An hour later the demons were dead. All the while Diablo looked on and watched. Now only Diablo remained. Derek turned to Lothar and said,

"We can't wait for the Messiah of Love. We have to fight now!" Lothar nodded and Derek turned to Adrianna.

"You stay here. I don't want you to get hurt!" he said.

"What? No I am going to help you. You need my help!" She cried.

"No you will only get in the way. You are not strong enough. You will only distract us! Please just stay here!" he said as the two Messiahs turned. Adrianna watched as they engaged the horrid beast. She sank to her knees. Lothar was thrown back against the wall. She cringed. Derek stumbled back but attacked again, bringing his sword around Diablo caught him and threw him against the wall. Where was the Messiah of Love? The Messiah was supposed to be here. All three Messiahs had to fight together.

Adrianna looked at her two dead friends and felt her anger rising. She remembered Jayalm's look as he fell to the ground. She saw Daniel as he was stabbed to death. She remembered what Derek had said and the kiss.

"We will fight Diablo together". She saw Lothar get thrown back. Her other special friend, she thought remembering what he had said to her by the well.

"I am your friend," he had said. Adrianna saw the pain that Tyrone had seen and felt. She remembered all that had died in this dark time. Adrianna saw Derek fall. He rose to his feet and defended himself with his shield. Derek, the man she loved. The thought struck her. She loved him with all her heart. He could not die now. She had to protect him. No she lost him once, she wouldn't lose him again. Her family, the family she would never see again. She would avenge the deaths of them all. She would avenge the deaths of all who had died at the hands of this monster. She would rather die, than see anyone else die.

"This is for you world!" she thought to herself. The world would not fall to the hands of Evil. She would not let this evil win!

Adrianna rose to her feet. She brought her bow up, aimed and fired. The arrow hit Diablo in the arm. He stopped his attack, looked at the arrow, and then looked at her. Lothar and Derek turned to see Adrianna. They looked at her in fear that Diablo would kill her. Diablo moved towards her. Lothar and Derek moved after him. Diablo hit them with Apocalypse. Fire rose around them preventing their movements. They were trapped. Adrianna saw the look of fear in Derek's eyes as he looked at her. Diablo advanced, pulling out the arrow as he walked and threw it aside. Adrianna began to glow. She walked towards Diablo.

"Run, get out of here!" Derek screamed at her. She shook her head. No more running. She continued walking towards Diablo. She narrowed her eyes at the beast. He stopped a few feet from Adrianna.

"You killed two of my friends, killed my family, destroyed a mighty kingdom, hurt and tried to kill another of my only other friends and now you try to kill the man I love? Well I won't have it. By all that is still holy, I will destroy you", she yelled. Diablo hit her with Apocalypse. The fire rose up around her, but she only stared coldly at him. She fired two water arrows in front of Lothar and Derek. The fire disappeared.

"The world will no longer see the pain you inflict on it. Go back to where you came from Diablo. I am not afraid of you!" Adrianna yelled pointing at the beast. Adrianna glowed even brighter. Suddenly a bright white light erupted around her. Her silver armour turned pure white. On her chest a silver angel appeared. Her bow turned pure white. Her arrows glowed white as well, the power of Love. She knew whom she was and how to show Derek she loved him.

"I am the Messiah of Love," she said aiming her bow at Diablo. "With the power of love, friendship and peace we will destroy you" She fired a white arrow at him. The arrow pierced his arm again. He screamed out in pain, the power of love eating away at his pure evil soul. Derek appeared behind him and plunged his sword into Diablo's back. Adrianna fired an arrow where Derek's sword pierced Diablo. Lothar fired an orb of light that hit Diablo where the arrow and sword were. Derek removed his sword. Diablo's blood gushed out of the wound. Adrianna aimed at the soul stone containing his spirit in his head and hit it. The stone cracked down the middle and a vision of a boy appeared. It was Albrecht. He smiled and bowed his head to the Messiahs. His vision disappeared and the soul stone burst into dust. Albrecht's soul was freed and went to the High Heavens. Derek and Lothar retreated. Diablo staggered back into the middle of the symbol of Power. A hole in the floor opened and Diablo fell into it. Red-orange lava poured out of the hole and into the Gate Way. Adrianna used the power of water to create a water wall to temporarily block the lava. Adrianna ran to the two dead warriors and knelt by them. She closed her eyes as she touched her hands to the hearts of Daniel and Jayalm. Their life energy was restored as white light shone so brightly that Lothar and Derek had to shield their eyes. When the light faded the two warriors alive and confused as they looked at themselves.

"There's no time we must leave now!" Adrianna said as Derek and Lothar joined them. Jayalm and Daniel got up quick and began to run. The five warriors ran to the stairs to the rest of Hell. The wall collapsed and the lava hit the stairs and the stairs melted. The warriors managed to get to the portal. They ran through the next floor. The portal shattered and the floor began to crumble into nothing. The warriors ran to the next floor running as fast as they could. The floor continued to collapse. The Gate Way was closing. They hit the first floor of Hell and found the stairs to the cave. They emerged into the caves. The rest of Hell crumbled. Large boulders of rock fell over the cave entrance to hell, forever blocking the entrance to the Gate Way. The warriors watched as the rocks fell over the entrance, large plumbs of dust rising from the rock. Finally, Diablo had been destroyed, hopefully for good. The warriors collapsed on the floor of the cave to catch their breath. Adrianna explained to Jayalm and Daniel what happened. The world had been saved...


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_The skies over the Kingdom of Khanduras opened up. The rain fell on the barren and dead ground far below. The rain seemed to melt away the death of the land. It hit the roofs of the few remaining buildings cleaning them of the ash and soot of the fires of the past. The wood seemed to gain colour as the rain washed upon them. The dead trees seemed to tremble as they came back to life and new buds sprouted from their branches and the leaves seemed to erupt from those buds blooming fully. The blood and the mud seemed to be driven down the rivers as the sparkling blue water finally returned to them. The brown grass seemed to turn from the dry brown that it was into a wet bright emerald green. To all those still living it appeared that the gods themselves had blessed the land and to be honest they really had. _

_Cain looked at the countryside around him. Diablo had been defeated he could feel it and he could see it. The world had been saved, the messiahs had succeeded. The people of Tridosios emerged from their homes. Agden and Laura began to dance in the rain, happy that finally it was over. Tyrone even put his bottle down to see the grey skies and the rain that fell upon him he smiled in his own happiness even as his tears fell from his face mingling with the fresh rain.. _

_Alyssia emerged from her shack. Diablo had been defeated her job here was done. It was now time for her to make her leave. She had only come to Tridosios to bring forth the Messiahs as she and Cain had been destined to do. The Zann Esu would be proud but they would need her guidance if they were to try and defeat the remain prime evils. The rain continued to fall. The rain was a type of rebirth for the land that had received harsh handling over the years._

_In the High Heavens, Lachdannan, King Leoric and Prince Albrecht gazed down upon the saved land. All wore a look of sadness mourning the deaths of all those who had perished at the hands of the Lord of Terror. _

_"The world has been saved" Leoric said sadly._

_"So have you" an angel with a deep voice appeared behind them. "You are free of Diablo's taint and can thus rest in peace. Albrecht you gave the Messiah the only gift you could give the power to resurrect her two friends rejoining the five, for that you will be remembered for ages to come". With that the angel with shining wings and armor of gold leapt from the heavens and returned to the world of the living, his job not yet complete. The angels of the High Heavens gazed down upon the world. They knew that life on earth was saved for now… Diablo's Reign of Darkness was over, but his two brothers still remained and it was only a matter of time before they were release, but for now the world could rejoice. _

_Cain looked to the sky, as it seemed to be getting brighter. He wondered what happened to the five warriors. How they fared would they make it back up? _

_In the caves, five warriors gathered around in the circle, not knowing of what was happening outside the Labyrinth, but all filled with a great sense of relief._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Down deep in the caves five warriors huddled around what was once the entrance into hell. Now it was blocked up with boulders and rocks, steamed poured through from behind, but slowly began to dissipate. After making their giant leap into the caves they had all stood up and dusted themselves off and looked around.

Lothar and Jayalm smiled and embraced with tears in their eyes. Two brothers had been given another chance. The Messiah's were still dressed in white and still seemed to glow as they stood there. Derek and Daniel shook hands. Adrianna faced Daniel and put her arm up to shake his hand but he shook his head and pulled her into a monster of a hug and smiled and then five warriors embraced each other. In a blinding flash of light and a great tremor, the demons in the caves disappeared. The lava melted away, replaced by sparking blue rivers. The caves began to cool down. The caves looked like they had been before this tragedy. The friends parted and ran towards the exit to the town from the caves. They were eager to leave their quest now completed. They stopped a few times to view how beautiful the caves now were. What had once been a nightmare was now more like a dream. The power of friendship had melted away the evilness in the cave.

The cave had been blocked off. It seemed that the tremor had collapsed that entrance as well. There was no way out except to go up through the catacombs. The warriors walked to the catacombs as they were out of breath now from traveling through the full extent of the caves. Once in the catacombs they stopped for a rest. Lothar spoke then.

"I say we make a vow, to protect the peace of this land," Lothar said. They all vowed. Lothar placed his hand out in front of him. The others put their hands on his hand. In another flash of light and another similar tremor, the demons of the catacombs disappeared. The Chamber of Bone began to crumble and disappear. The stench of death disappeared forever, even though it was the home for the dead and now so many dead lay here to finally rest in peace. The floor turned to smooth grey tile. The walls turned grey as well, the moss and tree roots disappearing. The warriors looked around mesmerized. They saw small white wisps escaping from the bodies, one passed through Adrianna's outstretched hand and she smiled softly, the feeling warm and happy as she could sense the joy and happiness of the soul. "The spirits of the dead finally going to heaven finally they can rest in peace." A further walk through the four levels of the catacombs revealed that the catacombs was slowly recovering from the evil of Diablo but had been triggered by their actions as they moved through what had been a dungeon.

The warriors entered the cathedral. The entrance at the mausoleum had closed as well and they had to go to the cathedral. Once up there the warriors walked to Leoric's tomb. There they found a spirit in the shape of the once great King standing there with Lachdannan the knight they had helped into the afterlife. They didn't understand why until they walked up to them. Leoric bows and Lachdannan put a fist to his chest in a salute. Leoric's ghostly voiced echoed around the empty tomb. "I thank you for freeing me and my son and bringing us peace and know that I do regret my deeds and wish I could turn back time and undo it all. Now thanks to you we can all rest in peace and be free. We thank you." And with that Leoric and Lachdannan disappeared in a slow fade. The warriors walked to the second floor. The Butcher's room had also disappeared, the bodies gone, the blood gone. The bloody bodies within the room had disappeared as well. Only the monster's corpse remained.

Adrianna remembered long ago now, the beast that had hurt her, had tried to kill her, now she would only laugh at the beast. She had come a long way and was more knowledgeable. She would have much to tell the Rogues upon her return. The warriors headed up to the first floor. They found the stairway to the town had collapsed.

"Oh no, we have saved the world, but now we cannot get out" Adrianna said depressed. There was no way out. Derek and Daniel lifted Adrianna to see if she could reach the top but even she was too short to reach. "We will find another exit, come on lothar and Jayalm," Daniel said as the three men walked away in separate directions. Daniel. Derek and Adrianna stayed at the stairs in case someone came so they could call out for help.

"I hope there is a way out of here," Adrianna said worriedly as she rubbed her armour clad arms. She turned to look at Derek when he didn't answer cocking her head to the side. He had a strange look upon his face. He looked like he was pondering something, trying to choose the right words to speak.

"Adrianna? When we all embraced in friendship in the caves the caves changed, and when we were in the catacombs and vowed to protect the peace it also changed them. So perhaps it is love that can undo the damage here."

Adrianna pondered "and how do we do that?" Derek chuckled as he stepped up and grabbed Adrianna in his arms and pulled her close to him wrapping them around her waist and shoulders.

"By expressing our undying love for each other of course" said Derek.

"Wait you love me?" Adrianna asked. Derek nodded smiling warmly, "Of course what say you to that"? Adrianna smiled as she said nothing but instead leaned up on tippy-toes and gently touched her lips to his and then pulled away.

Derek pulled away slightly, bringing a hand to her face. It rubbed softly against her cheek tracing the lines of her soft face. Derek smiles as he tilted his head down towards hers, as his lips sought hers. Their lips touched softly at first but soon he deepened the kiss. He embraced her again and she kissed him back full-heartedly, her heart bursting with joy. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as they kissed. A blue, pink and white light swirled around them, blowing her long hair around her as it shot upwards, hit the ceiling them traveled across it falling onto the floor below and where it touched it melted away the taint of evil. The demons in the Cathedral disappeared. The whole cathedral shuddered as it was changed. The windows up above them cleared, the dirt washed away from the rain above. Lothar, Jayalm and Daniel walked in the room. They saw Adrianna and Derek embracing. Lothar and Jayalm just smiled happy they finally realized their love for eachother.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Daniel said rolling his eyes and throwing his arms in the air with a smiled on his face. Derek and Adrianna broke apart.

"What are you jealous or something?" Derek asked.

"No I'm not jealous, I like that Jillian girl up there!" Daniel said blushing. The others just laughed at him. The warriors began to walk towards the stairs when suddenly there was a blinding light as a great angel appeared before them. He was taller than Derek but very well built like him. The angel wore shining gold armor that curved with the shape of his body. A blue-white loincloth with a gold cross on it blew in the invisible wind. Pure white stringy wings blew back and forth around him and they seemed to sparkle and glitter in the light.

"Greetings heroes, I am the arch angel Tyreal. I once fought against the prime evils and helped to seal them in the soulstones that you shattered in Diablo. Because you have done the world and the Kingdom of Heaven a great service it is my duty to reward you for your efforts. While I cannot resurrect all that I have died I can at least grant you all the gift of bringing back one fallen person to the land of the living."

Adrianna stood forward of the others. "I want to bring back Derek's father so he can see his son happy." Tyreal nodded, "Done". Derek looked awestruck at her request his face unreadable as he pulled Lothar aside. Lothar and Derek silently conversed with each other while Jayalm and Daniel stood forward standing beside Adrianna. We would like to bring back King Leoric and his son Albrecht and if this cannot be done then Lachdannan and Albrecht." Tyreal nodded. "The king I cannot bring back but his son and the knight I can, because Leoric was not killed at the hands of demons but by his own men I cannot bring him back". At that moment Lothar and Derek came back and stood on the other side of Adrianna.

"Our wish is for Adrianna's parents to be returned to her so that she can right the wrongs she committed in the past and explain why she had to do it and so they can be proud of her for all she has done." Tyreal nodded as he began to fade "Done, fare thee well heroes, you have earned yourselves a rest." As the angel disappeared the five heroes walked up the stairs and were met by the townspeople who all cheered as they exited. Jillian came up and hugged Daniel, Agden and his wife hugged Adrianna and Derek, and Cain slowly walked up towards them leaning on his long staff.

"You have saved the world. I am proud of you all". Cain turned to Adrianna. "Your love for the people in your life allowed the world affected by the Evils of Hell, to be reborn. You have even been blessed by the great Archangel Tyreal himself and for that you will be known the world over. The people you brought back will be here in a few days.

There was a great party there afterwards that lasted for days, five to be exact. There were feasts and drinks and just plain joy and merriment. On the fifth day a visit clad in brown leather visited.

Raven walked into the inn. It was packed filled with happy and cheering people. She smiled as a drunken man approached her and danced with her and then danced by himself out the door in drunken stupor. She stopped and scanned the room looking for her fellow rogue, spotting five people sitting around at the table in the far back she headed towards it, recognizing the long brown hair of her good friend.

They were all enjoying ale and talking about their trials and tribulations in the dungeon. Adrianna, the man she called Derek and the Vizjerei mage who could only be Lothar were sitting in shining armor, the legendary armor of the three messiahs. The other two Daniel and Jayalm were casually sitting and talking about how it felt to be dead and then alive. Raven shrugged as she approached weaving through the crowded bar as she finally came up behind Adrianna and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled jumping up and hugged her friend.

"Raven I am so glad to see you, how are things in Tristram?"

"Things are great as a matter of fact I got a note from Kashya telling us that we are to immediately return to the order. Our job here is done. We have to leave in the morning. Come we must talk." Adrianna frowned as she followed Raven out of the inn to talk. Not sure what she should do, stay or return to the order. On the one hand she had a great duty to the order but on the other she had the duty to her heart, to Derek and to her family.

Behind her Derek turned to Daniel, Jayalm and Lothar. "Guys I need your help".


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So do you guys have to leave?" Daniel asked Lothar and Jayalm as they stood outside the Blacksmith shop.

"Yes. We are needed in Lut Gholein. We will come and visit though. We heard rumours that there is an ancient sanctuary there and I am meeting a necromancer there too". Lothar replied. Derek nodded as he gazed around the slowly filling town square; people gathering to say goodbye to one of their own.

Adrianna was in her room packing her stuff when she noticed the three people talking outside the window. She needed to get back to the sisterhood. She really wanted to stay, but she knew that she had a duty to the sisterhood. Plus she was scared to see her parents, but she refused to let anyone see that. How could they ever forgive her for leaving, how could they ever understand? But at the same time her heart was breaking. She walked out into the bright sunlight. After they had defeated Diablo that cloudy sky cleared and a bright rainbow had shone over the sky. It had been beautiful. Now Adrianna needed to go back to the Rogues where she would not be blamed for anything. She wasn't sure if her destiny was here or in the Monastery.

She looked around. The town square was quickly filling with townspeople but Derek was nowhere in sight. Adrianna spied Cain, Lothar, and Jayalm and walked over to them. Raven was standing outside the inn silently waiting in the shadow of the inn.

"So are you coming with us?" Jayalm asked. She nodded,

"I guess so it's on the way so we might as well travel together until we reach the monastery anyway". Jayalm nodded a frown on his face as he looked around. Daniel stood off to the side talking to Jillian. The young girl was smiling and blushing as Daniel was obviously wooing her very well. Adrianna smiled as she looked back at Derek's shop. He wasn't outside, but his father was. The big older man was standing with his arms crossed and he looked nervous and worried as he scanned the crowd. Adrianna had decided that maybe she should leave before her parents found her that way they wouldn't be hurt again by her leaving. She thought it was for the best. She knew her parents would never forgive her for leaving. The three warriors turned to leave as Raven slowly came out of the shadows and joined them her bow and bag slung over her shoulder. The two Rogues would accompany them until they reached the Monastery. There was a flurry of activity at the blacksmith shop as people were shoved aside by some and it was then that Derek shot out of the Blacksmith shop.

"Adrianna wait!" he called out as he ran to her. "Don't go!" He grabbed her arm and she swirled to face him.

"Wha-?" She looked at Derek. Those beautiful eyes, where she saw so much love were even more full of it. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she shoved them away.

"I lost you once and I won't lose you again" he said, "Your parents will want to see you again. And I want to be with you".

"What about the Sisterhood? They need me!" Adrianna said protesting.

"To Hell with the Sisterhood! They can survive without you, but this is where you belong. With your family, you're friends and the one who loves you! I will love you for all eternity. Look I know you're scared to see your parents, I would be too but you can't just run away. You have to face your fears just like you faced Diablo. We can visit the order after if you want but please don't leave me. I promise I will stand by you. I won't leave you alone. Please stay." he said. She looked into his pleading eyes and knew right then and there that every word he spoke was true. He loved her, for her and not because her parents wanted him to marry her. Adrianna thought about this a moment. Adrianna turned to Lothar, Jayalm and Raven.

"I don't know what to do", she said to them. They nodded and smiled.

"Yes you do deep down you know what you need to do" Lothar spoke touching the area above her heart.

"Do what your heart is telling you to do" Jayalm said placing his hand across his chest. Adrianna turned to Derek.

"I love you too! I will stay, just as long as you stand by me," she said.

"I promise that I will stand by you", he said. It was then that Adrianna remembered something.

"Wait, I will be right back" she called over her shoulder as she took off running, her slender legs carrying her across the land. She ran to her secret place, grabbing her special box. She grabbed one of the scrolls out of her box and ran back; her box nestled snugly in her pack. She ran back into town. Derek stood there as she walked in. Her mother and father stood on the road. They looked over at her. They were real, alive, her parents. She stood there. Suddenly her father ran over and hugged her. He was a tall burly man, with a long brown beard and soft brown eyes, just as soft as hers. He wore glasses upon his head. She resembled her father quite a bit. She turned to her mother. She also had soft curly brown hair and light wrinkles of age upon her face. She smiled as she hugged her long lost daughter.

"Mother, Father...I'm sorry I left you. I only wanted to protect you", she said as tears came to her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. We forgive you. We missed you so much. We are overjoyed that you came back," they said hugging her more.

"All that matters now is that you have returned to your home," her Father said. The people in the town cheered. Adrianna walked over to her friends, Lothar and Jayalm.

"I guess this is good-bye," she said.

"No it's not. We will meet again. We promise," they said hugging her. The two men began to walk away.

They heard trumpets blaring as several horses pulled up in the centre of town. A tall regal man rode upon a white horse followed by a young boy. The man was a knight and could only be Lachdannan himself and the boy dressed in a purple cloak and golden crown was behind him. Lachdannan dismounted and stood tall as he looked around.

"I am looking for the warriors who saved our world", he said as Albrecht came up beside him. The prince pointed to Adrianna and Derek and Lothar.

"The Messiahs of Love and Friendship and Peace good knight", said the boy. Jayalm walked over and bowed before the new king. The others did also. Daniel walked up and bowed. Adrianna never imagined that Daniel would bow.

"I thank you five for saving our world and for freeing me of Diablo's evil taint" he said bowing his head at the five heroes.

"Daniel I offer you the position of general of my army. You all receive special honours and will be allowed free passage to and from my Kingdom" Albrecht said as he pinned special crosses to their armour. You have saved our entire world and for that we can never repay you. All those who were killed in the Labyrinth now rest in peace.

"As for you Lothar and Jayalm, I will escort you personally to Lut Gholein. Your land will know of what you have done here today". Lothar and Jayalm climbed onto two brown horses that were fully saddled. Daniel mounted another horse that had also been prepared for him. He waved to Jillian, who smiled at him. She ran up to him and he got down.

"Daniel please don't go, why don't you stay?"

"I must return home. My people need me. Wait why don't you come with me? We can bring your grandmother in a carriage and send for her later"

"Oh Daniel I don't think I could bring myself to leave my grandmother"

Just then Laura stepped over to Jillian.

"Don't worry Jillian we people of the town shall care for her until her carriage comes for her, we promise, go and follow your heart. A young woman such as yourself deserves not to be held down in life. Go and follow your dreams as Adrianna has done by choosing to stay here".

"Ok I can do that..thank you I shall miss you all", she said and then turned to Daniel, "I will go with you".

"Ok then hop on" he said grabbing her around her waist and hoisting her upon his steed.

Daniel brought his hand to his forehead and saluted to Adrianna and Derek. The procession turned and they rode away, heading East towards the Rogue Monastery and then to the great deserts.

"Well it looks like all is well! The world has been saved and all are happy," Adrianna said smiling as she turned to face Derek and her parents.

"Not quite, there is still a small problem", Derek said looking at her. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled as she took her pack and reached into the little box and retrieved a small scroll.

"Were you looking for this?" she asked, handing the scroll to Derek. He opened and looked at it. He just nodded and then put up a finger as he walked into the shop and emerged holding something small. He walked up to her. He smiled at her mischievously.

"Adrianna I love you more than anything in this world and I would give up my life for you. I want to love you for all eternity, but I can only do that if you do something for me", he said gazing at her a broad grin on his face.

"What is that?" Adrianna asked, a smirk slowly forming on her face. Derek then kneeled on the ground and looked up at her. She then suspected his real intentions and smiled.

"Will you marry me and love me as I love you?" he asked hopefully looking up at her. Adrianna smiled.

"Yes I will marry you and love you as I love you," she said smiling. Derek rose to his feet as Adrianna extended her hand to him. He placed the beautiful golden ring upon her finger. Fixed onto this ring was a beautiful Diamond cut into a diamond shape. Adrianna put her arms around Derek as she hugged him. He put his arms around her and hugged her and then they kissed.

"I've found my destiny. I am the Messiah of Love and I am to marry the one I love, Derek, Messiah of Friendship because I want to and not because my parents want me to marry him. This is where I belong". Adrianna thought happily. Derek and Adrianna would fight to protect this world from the minions of Hell, but for now all was good...


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Adrianna and Derek were married soon after the destruction of Diablo. They both worked in the blacksmith shop and spent their honeymoon traveling to the Rogue Monastery. Akara congratulated her. _

_Akara had been there for their wedding and both Raven and Kashya were there along with many other Rogues. Daniel and Jillian came for the wedding and even Jayalm and Lothar showed up after spending a few weeks in Lut Gholein. _

_After returning from their honeymoon, Adrianna and Derek worked to restore the cathedral to its original state, then they both went to the Amazon homeland to hone her skills and Derek joined her and honed his skills as a Paladin. Derek's father eventually closed shop and headed back to Kurast after hearing that troubles had befallen the area. Adrianna's parents stayed in Tridosios for a few years and then returned to their native the island in the Twin Seas, home of the mighty Amazons._

_Daniel became a great general for the Boy King Albrecht. He fought in many tough wars in the East and West that started soon after I chronicled this story. He married Jillian and then they moved to the coast. Lothar and Jayalm returned to the east, where they became great teachers of the magic arts. Lothar learned Necromancy from a great Necromancer. They often visited their friends in the west. They also began to learn new magics that would help in the battles to come. The next year Jayalm also returned home to Kurast to rejoin the Ironwolves in defending Kurast from a horde of demons. Albrecht ruled all of Khanduras with the help of Lachdannan always worried that the peace in the land would soon end. _

_I Deckard Cain added this story to my many myths and legends to tell to the next generation and I continued to travel around Khanduras. Agden and Laura lived many more years. Alyssia left Tridosios and returned to her mage clan in the jungles. She also went to watch over the concealed location of the other two brothers. Tyrone stopped his drinking and got a job working as a farmer. He married a beautiful lady from a nearby town. Lithious remained the Healer of Tridosios. All of Khanduras thrived for several years. _

_The Messiahs remained the Messiahs, keeping their armor for they knew that eventually the time would come when they would be needed again to defeat the remaining prime evils, but that my friends is another story..._

_The End_


End file.
